


奧西里斯的禮物

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 80,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 這是盾冬文。這個故事是我很久以前就想寫的，靈感的來源是石黑一雄的小說《別讓我走Never Let Me Go》。這樣你們就知道這篇文是在寫什麼的了XD然後，這個故事的背景設定在一百年後。我對一百年後的科技會有什麼發展老實說沒有太多的概念，所以我會盡量避免讓自己出醜，畢竟我是文組的......如果你們有看見什麼地方怪怪的有點尷尬請務必告訴我讓我修改。文中會出現大家熟悉的角色，他們會有某種程度我刻意為之的歐歐西，你們看到後面就會知道我為何要這樣寫了。希望你們喜歡，謝謝大家。





	1. Chapter 1

 

史蒂夫不喜歡現在的世界。

這不是他第一次在陌生的時代醒來。2011年，經過七十年漫長的冰封沉睡之後，他在紐約的街頭狂奔，震驚於每一幅和記憶中截然不同的景象。他花了一點時間適應新科技、新社會，新的人和他站在一起，還有新的戰鬥必須面對。但並非一切都是新的，因為巴基回到他的身邊。這場奇蹟般的重逢並沒有持續很久，巴基就在那場決定地球上每一個人生死的戰鬥之中死去。史蒂夫親眼看見那道冰冷又刺眼的銀色光束刺穿他尋找、保護、思念了那麼久的人，巴基倒在地上的時候，史蒂夫甚至沒來得及和他說再見。

巴基確實死了，史蒂夫原本以為自己也是。他從來沒有把自己的性命看得很重要，所以當他撲向宇宙魔方的時候也沒有猶豫。

他不記得後來發生的事，只知道再度睜開眼已經是一個世紀以後的事了。他後來查過史書，歷史上記載著美國隊長在無限戰爭中再次犧牲自己拯救了所有人的偉大事蹟。他應該是死在同樣帶走巴基的戰役之中的，但負責喚醒他的奧西里斯公司說，魔方加上血清的力量意外使他陷入近似冬眠的狀態。政府委託他們秘密保存他的身體，等待科技發展到足夠喚醒他的時候，再讓他重返人間。

只是史蒂夫並不喜歡被帶回來。

又一次適應新環境新科技並不困難。這是個井然有序的新世界，比較乾淨，沒那麽擁擠吵雜，卻冰冷而且有距離。史蒂夫去買東西的時候沒有店員幫他結帳，沒有人在他的咖啡杯上寫上他的名字，祝他有個愉快的一天。他只要走出店門，掃描器就會自動讀取他的虹膜，從他的帳戶裡扣去款項。沒有計程車司機和他抱怨路況和天氣，車裡只有他一個人而且他還無須駕駛，他唯一需要說的話就是報上自己的目的地。他的食物──健康清淡卻味如嚼蠟──是從一個方形的機器中直接拿出來的，而不是爐子上或烤箱裡。當他在地鐵站等車的時候，面前會迸出投影影像，上演專門針對他量身訂造的廣告。電腦分析出的數據能得知他搜尋過好穿的新鞋、符合身形的智慧床墊、古早味咖啡及燉牛肉3D列印食譜，卻不知道他需要的其實是一個認識他的人。不是透過歷史課本或博物館介紹，而是一個知道真正的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的人。

再度經歷舉目無親的孤獨真的很痛苦。不要說史蒂夫的家人和在二十世紀初認識的朋友了，就連他在二十一世紀之後認識的每一個人也都不在了。更嚴重的是，他的記憶似乎出現問題，過去發生的事情在他的腦海中變得零碎不完整，像是一幅幅畫面，而非連續播放的影片。奧西里斯的人對他很友善，幫他的身體恢復正常運作，盡力協助他開始新的生活，但史蒂夫卻對他們有些不滿。他並非不知感恩，但他不認為這樣長久而寂寞地活著是一種幸運的表現。早在將近兩百年前他就該死了，但他一再閃過死神的鐮刀。這不是祝福，更像一種詛咒。

史蒂夫冷淡地接受人們的歡呼，政治人物的接見。總統見到他的時候像個孩子一樣激動地說史蒂夫是他兒時的偶像，永不褪色的英雄。當他們握著他的手表達自己的欽慕時他勉強自己微笑，看著自己的紀錄片而無動於衷。曾經他為了人們的歡呼而感到被肯定的驕傲，對於所有新的事物都感到驚奇，如今只剩下麻木，心中沒有任何波瀾起伏。彷彿他正觀賞著以他為名的戲一幕幕上演，卻不身處其中。

一切都索然無味，除了巴基。史蒂夫並不記得關於巴基的一切，但只要是一小塊記憶碎片都為他帶來慰藉。他從博物館裡申請複製了當年所有的紀錄片，讓人工智慧管家將影像投射在牆壁上之後，他就能坐下來，沉浸於溫潤舒緩的舊日時光裡。不管那是多久以前的畫面，巴基的身影總讓史蒂夫感覺到生命依舊奔流在他的身體裡。他看見自己和巴基在那段黑白的影像中，笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，就感到一陣難忍的心痛。那是他們一起歡笑和並肩作戰的日子，當時的史蒂夫還能感覺到愛與恨，勇氣和責任。現在卻是一片空白。

史蒂夫不喜歡這個世界。更準確地說，他是不喜歡自己還活著的事實。

「你最近似乎有些沮喪。」奧西里斯的心理諮商師托特說。「你的睡眠品質不好，睡不著又容易醒，不太出門，吃得也不多。外頭的世界無法吸引你嗎？」

阿福──這是史蒂夫為他的人工智慧管家取的名字，還為他選擇了英國口音，雖然他自己沒有想要扮演蝙蝠俠的意思──偵測到史蒂夫有睡眠障礙的問題而且一天到晚待在家裡之後，立刻上報給奧西里斯，於是他們為他安排了幾節心理諮商。托特把一頭黑髮往後梳，深邃的眉眼間充滿期待，希望史蒂夫把他當好兄弟，為他打開心房。但史蒂夫不想。

「我只是需要一點時間去適應。」史蒂夫給他一個安全的答案。

「當然。」托特看了一眼手上的個人電腦，「但你不停地在看和巴基有關的影片，我擔心這會讓你沉迷在悲傷的情緒裡。」

「他是我的......伴侶。」史蒂夫想到當初巴基離開提查拉的冷凍艙之後他們短暫的重聚。他們舉辦了一個很小的婚禮，接受少少幾個人真心的祝福，接著便投入戰場。那天出現在婚禮上的人有多少都死在戰爭裡了？「對你來說他已經死了一個世紀，對我來說那只發生在一年前。」

「你無法相信他已經死去了嗎？」托特問。

「不，我知道他死了，他死在我的面前，在我的懷裡，失去氣息。」史蒂夫的記憶有點故障，但看著巴基逝去這一段卻緊緊攀住他，「他的眼睛漸漸黯淡。」

「你常常想起他死去那一刻嗎？」

那一幕就像地鐵裡的廣告一樣三不五時就跳進史蒂夫的腦子裡，更不要說幾乎夜夜造訪的夢了。「不，我不常想到。我寧可記得他笑起來的模樣。」

「我看過巴恩斯中士入伍初期的紀錄片，他笑起來很迷人。」

史蒂夫微笑，「喔，他是當初我們布魯克林街頭最受女孩歡迎的。」

「但他的心屬於你。」

「我很幸運。」史蒂夫看著自己的手，「直到我失去他。」

「但你們曾經共同擁有美好的時刻。人會離開，回憶卻會留下。」托特說，「你不用忘記他，也可以有一個新的開始。你有想要做什麽事嗎？」

史蒂夫想過這個問題，很多次。「我能做的選擇似乎不多。」

「你當然有很多選擇，任何想做的事都可以去嘗試，沒有什麽可以阻擋你。」托特的個人電腦正快速自動記錄下他們說的每一個字。「什麽能令你快樂呢？」

史蒂夫想到以前山姆也問過他這句話。山姆‧威爾森，忠實的好友，可靠的夥伴，如今也長眠地底了。他和山姆是在哪裡認識的？他不記得了。但史蒂夫記得山姆的問題的答案，而史蒂夫現在的答案就和當年一樣，「我不知道。」

******

結果史蒂夫又走回頭路，他去從軍。現在世人最大的威脅不再來自彼此而是外太空，載著士兵奔赴戰場的是太空船而非軍艦。大軍在火星的衛星德摩斯登陸，準備和來自另一個星系的生物爭奪德摩斯的所有權。德摩斯離地球太近了，絕不可落入外星人的手裡。更何況，史蒂夫事後才知道，德摩斯擁有珍貴稀有的礦藏，足以吸引其他的星系居民大老遠來搶，地球人當然也不能坐視不理。這才是開戰真正的目的。

史蒂夫試著投入。他對一切都感到陌生，唯獨戰爭是他的舊識。他可以自由進出每一個高階指揮官的作戰會議，提供意見，但當他詢問自己隸屬哪一個部隊何時出發的時候他們卻客氣地婉拒。史蒂夫看著他們使用立體投影討論戰略，電腦模擬戰爭推演，他突然意識到地球聯軍不把自己當成一個擁有強大作戰能力的軍人，而更像是一個吉祥物，有他在軍中鎮守會帶來好運。他們看見他的手伸向某一件武器的時候會有不易察覺的緊張，「那很危險，請小心」，他們是這樣跟史蒂夫說的，就像擔心老人開車──在這個時代這倒不是問題了──或是孩子玩槍。學習新武器很容易，但史蒂夫不知道時代的巨輪已經滾到何處了，他不知道自己是否能夠理解。

他是一把掛在牆上當裝飾卻無法擊發的M1卡賓槍，一輛放在博物館裡發動不起來的普利茅斯。

史蒂夫只是有點失落就平靜接受，應該不到回去見拖特的程度。另一件事才有可能。他看到巴基。

他戴著頭盔，站在那裡無所事事，一隊沉默前進的士兵從他面前經過。他們面無表情，眼神空洞，黑色制服的手臂上繡著一個紅色的C。史蒂夫看見巴基在隊伍之中，和其他人一樣戴著大大的頭盔，雙眼空洞地瞪視著前方。

這不可能，史蒂夫告訴自己，巴基已經死了，很多年以前就死了，不可能出現在這裡。史蒂夫不是見到巴基墜落山谷，而是把他的屍體抱在懷裡的。巴基的死亡是千真萬確的事。史蒂夫知道自己睡得不好，沒有食慾，心不在焉而且不想待在人群裡，這是悲傷的行為表現，但悲傷會出現幻覺嗎？那不是幻覺，他總是能一眼認出巴基的。當年他遇見冬兵，摘下他的面具，也能立刻知道這就是巴基，而不是擁有相似面孔的另一個人。但這怎麼可能？

史蒂夫抓住一個小兵，「剛才那是什麼部隊？」

小兵立正站好，「複製人小隊，長官。」

「他們都是複製人？」史蒂夫馬上知道自己問了笨問題。複製人軍隊不是由複製人組成的難道會是猴子嗎？

即使小兵覺得史蒂夫很蠢也沒有表現出來，他甚至不敢直視史蒂夫的眼睛。「是的，長官。」

史蒂夫想跟上去，小兵竟然擋在他的面前。「長官，和複製人小隊接觸是被禁止的。」

史蒂夫看著他們整齊劃一地走進一座碉堡，「我想我剛剛看見認識的人。」

「他是自願捐贈者嗎？」小兵看起來有些疑惑，「如果不是的話他就不會被複製，你不用攤心。」

巴基死的時候人類只複製過一頭羊而已，他不會是自願捐贈者。碉堡的大門落下，上頭貼著大大的警告標語，要每個好奇的人滾遠一點。史蒂夫瞪著碉堡，努力說服自己只是看錯了，想念令他以為看見自己想看見的。

這是史蒂夫不喜歡這個世界的另外一個原因：複製人，奧西里斯公司一項劃時代的發明。他甦醒之後上過課，知道世上已經有複製人了。不是還在科技發展的時期，沒有該不該著手進行的道德辯論，他們已經理所當然地存在於新世紀中了。人工智慧的研究在二十一世紀中期一次近乎失控的實驗之後被起了戒心的人類刻意限縮發展，複製人的研究卻沒有停下腳步。不過，即使現在他們有成熟的科技，也還無法公開「販售」，而奧西里斯正朝此方向努力。他們說，複製人或許看起來與一般人無異，但他們不是人類，他們沒有靈魂。奧西里斯公司的主席卜塔於一場兩年前的國會聽證會上表示，人類是上帝的造物，複製人則是人類的造物。他們和一輛車子或一張椅子沒有什麼不同，在法律上來說他們僅僅是物品。

「看看我們的生育率，」卜塔個子很矮，聲音輕柔卻堅定。「是的，我們戰勝了許多疾病，癌症，人類的壽命延長了，但我們不能強迫大家生育，不能重蹈上個世紀末的覆轍。誰來為我們清理垃圾，通水溝，在危險的環境工作，面對敵人無情的砲火，為生命來到落日之時提供繁重的照護？有很多事，機器無法完成。」

「卜塔先生，你的意思是用複製人來代替人類嗎？挽救生育率？」一位國會議員嚴厲地問，現場響一起陣細瑣的低語。

「不，尊貴的議員閣下，就像我說的，複製人沒有靈魂，」卜塔一字一句強調，「他們是工具，都是無法繁殖的，奧西里斯確保這一點。複製人是來幫助人類提升生活品質。只有安穩的生活能讓人們無後顧之憂地生養下一代。」

「基因來源呢？」另一個列席的國會議員問。

卜塔舉起右手放在左胸口，影片裡坐在他後方的奧西里斯代表們也做了一樣的手勢，「來自上個世紀的自願捐贈者，他們是開路者，我們深深感謝他們對於科學的貢獻並將永遠稱頌他們的無私。」

聽證會最後還是決定暫緩公開販售複製人。卜塔對此並不感到灰心，他對記者表示會繼續為了提升人類的未來而努力。目前還是只有非常稀少而且遭嚴密管制的領域有複製人的存在，像是軍事、醫療和極度險峻的太空開發計畫。所以史蒂夫會在軍隊裡看見他們。

史蒂夫決定第二天再去碰碰運氣，打聽一下複製人小隊的狀況。他一夜沒有睡好，輾轉反側。一下子覺得是自己看錯了，一下子又覺得那就是巴基。半夢半醒之間他被一連串聲響驚醒。他衝出自己的船艙，發現軍隊緊急出動，飛上黑漆漆的太空中。

史蒂夫在指揮部等了很久，終於有消息傳回來，敵軍已經撤退了。指揮部的官員們難掩興奮之情，拿出裝在盒子裡的香檳膠囊分送給大家。此次軍隊的總指揮官也給了史蒂夫一顆。史蒂夫一直覺得食物膠囊是本世紀最讓人厭惡的東西，比淡而無味的食物還要糟糕。它提供飽足感和必要的營養，卻欺騙人類的大腦，讓人以為自己在吃東西，嘗味道。純粹的假象。

為了不想掃興，史蒂夫把香檳膠囊吞下，嘴裡充滿香檳的氣味。「複製人軍隊何時回來？」

總指揮官用手指梳了疏自己的頭髮，「他們不會回來的。我們需要一個突破口，沖散敵軍的隊形，複製人小隊全部撞進去了。砰！」

「你讓他們......」史蒂夫說不下去。

「那就是他們在這裡的理由啊！」總指揮官一臉不在乎地說，「一次毀損這麼多複製人的確挺可惜的，不過有需要的話再申請就有，奧西里斯在產品供應上一項很樂於配合的，畢竟這可是門獨佔的生意。」

史蒂夫回到地球的第一件事就是申請退伍。

******

史蒂夫看著女人胸前名牌上的名字，「賽絲哈特小姐，請妳幫我再確認一次，因為我確定我在德摩斯上見過他。他的名字是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，B-A-R-N-E-S。」

戴著眼鏡，皺起眉頭的賽絲哈特深呼吸之後把雙手放在桌上，「羅傑斯隊長──」

「我不是軍人了，別再那樣稱呼我！」史蒂夫無法控制住情緒。他不確定是奧西里斯冷到讓人起雞皮疙瘩的空調或是美國隊長這個頭銜讓自己如此暴躁。

「羅傑斯先生，如果巴恩斯先生沒有簽署自願捐贈的同意書，他就不會成為開路者，當然也不可能出現在複製人小隊裡！」賽絲哈特的耐心被史蒂夫一點點地磨光，努力不讓自己的音量提高，「開路者的檔案是絕對機密的，我們不能隨便讓別人查閱，請你諒解。」

「他們都死在上頭了，就因為軍隊需要一個突破口。」總指揮官下令幾十個複製人結束自己的生命還一臉無所謂的樣子令史蒂夫握緊了拳頭，「我需要知道巴基是不是在上面，我知道自己沒有看錯，那是他。」

史蒂夫和奧西里斯公司的秘書室主任賽絲哈特已經在接待櫃檯的兩邊僵持半個小時了。賽絲哈特現在像個疲憊的守門員，快要抵擋不住史蒂夫步步進逼的固執。「羅傑斯先生，我沒有權限讓你查閱開路者的檔案，我必須去請示我的上級，我的上級再去請示他的上級，而我很懷疑卜塔先生會同意讓你看我們公司的最高機密檔案。」

「史蒂夫？」托特醫生從背後叫住史蒂夫，「你為什麽會在這裡？」

「羅傑斯先生強烈要求我幫他查一個名字，看看他是不是開路者之一，因為他說他在德摩斯上看見一個他認識的人。」賽絲哈特迫不及待要把史蒂夫扔給托特，彷彿他是燒紅的鐵，「請你告訴他我不能這麼做。」

史蒂夫在托特開口之前就搶先說，「我看見巴基在複製人小隊裡。」

「你是真的看見，還是以為自己看見？」托特問。

「我真的看見他了。」史蒂夫強調，「我看見他了。」

「我想你可能是太想念他了，」托特轉向賽絲哈特，「巴恩斯先生是隊長的伴侶，他在同一場大戰中喪生。」

「噢，我很遺憾。」賽絲哈特一臉驚訝又愧疚，但不忘記提醒托特，「然後別叫他隊長。」

史蒂夫點頭，「別叫我隊長，美國隊長，什麽隊長都不要。」

「你為何抗拒這個稱呼？」

「因為那不是我。」史蒂夫脫口而出，但他自己也不知道為什麽，「現在不是做心理諮商的時候。」

「你說的沒錯，現在不是時候。」托特同意他。「賽絲哈特小姐，羅傑斯先生是......特別的，我們就為羅傑斯先生破個例吧，不讓他看他是不會死心的。」

賽絲哈特嘆口氣之後喚出電腦投射影像，「尋找開路者，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯。」

影像上有文字飛快滾動著，「查詢結果：無此人。」

「能讓我看看每個姓巴恩斯的捐贈者名單嗎？」史蒂夫問。

電腦很快把每個叫巴恩斯的捐贈者名單展示出來。名單並不長，史蒂夫來來回回看了好多次，沒有發現巴基的名字。賽絲哈特雙頰鼓鼓的，像是在告訴他，我告訴過你了。

托特拍拍史蒂夫的肩，「我需要再跟你約時間做心理諮商。」

史蒂夫踏出奧西里斯公司的大門，被陽光刺得睜不開眼。每次史蒂夫從奧西里斯離開總有一種從地底回到地面，從陰間返回人世的感覺。一般的生物科技公司會強調整潔，高科技，但他們還是會設法讓每一個踏進去的人有安全感，營造舒適溫馨的氣氛，畢竟每一家生物科技公司的存在都是奠基在生命之上的。奧西里斯卻反其道而行。他們強調透過科技改善人類的未來，整個公司卻讓人感到冰冷，閒人勿近。冷色調的裝潢，過低的溫度。他們不像是孕育生物科技發展的搖籃，更像是陵墓。奧西里斯，陰間之神，哪家生物科技公司會以冥王為名的？

巴基不在名單上，史蒂夫已經確認過了，但他並沒有鬆一口氣的感覺。他回到地球之後想了又想，整整五天，腦子裡只想著這件事。他很確定那是巴基。他看過巴基那個樣子，那是當初他們在橋上重逢，巴基還是冬兵時候的樣子。冬兵的腦子裡什麽都沒有，無法思考，他只有一個目標就是完成任務。複製人小隊裡的巴基也是，只是這次他的任務是去死。

一股無處發洩的憤怒在史蒂夫身體裡亂竄。他想要轉過身去走進奧西里斯，搖晃賽絲哈特或任何一個可以告訴他真相的人。他想拆了這座方形尖碑外型的大樓，將牆上兩根交叉權杖的符號扯下來。突如其來的怒氣連他自己都畏懼。但史蒂夫注意到自己令大門旁駐守的安全人員起疑。如果他們真的靠近他，把手放在他的身上，他不知道自己會做出什麽事。他強迫自己邁開步伐。一腳踩在另一腳的前面，慢慢離開，走進人群裡。奧西里斯大樓長長的影子落在街頭的每一個人身上。

史蒂夫漫無目的地走著。這是紐約街頭，他的故鄉，但對他來說更像是一個布景。他們告訴他這是紐約，但史蒂夫感覺不到一絲熟悉的氣味。於是他拿出殘缺的回憶貼上。他和巴基小時候常到這裡來看球賽，他們會在下一個轉角的藥房喝汽水吃冰淇淋，看巴基和女孩子眉來眼去。沒人要跟史蒂夫眉來眼去，他是被萬人迷巴基的影子蓋住的小史蒂夫，過多的挫敗和惡劣的健康情況令他瘦骨嶙峋，看上去就像一塊被風吹得搖來晃去的門板。瘦皮猴史蒂夫，炸藥史蒂夫。兩種毫不相關的形容共存在一個人身上。

史蒂夫記得巴基坐在他的床邊，看著被病痛折磨的他輕聲說，「你很好，史蒂夫，你是我見過最好的人。」

「而我就要死了。」史蒂夫說。他很頑強，但曾經有一度他也想過要放棄。放棄總是比堅持要輕鬆一點。

「你不會的，」巴基的聲音依舊溫柔，像拂在面頰上的一陣清風。「你會陪著我，你會活下去。你會活得很久很久的。你會和你心愛的人結婚，過著快快樂樂的日子。」

「醫生不是這樣說的。」

「醫生錯了，」巴基很有信心，「他們都錯了。」

事實證明，巴基是對的。只對了一半。他的確活得很久，他的確和心愛的巴基結了婚，但他們沒有過著快快樂樂的日子。他看著一間旅行社外月球蜜月之旅的廣告，兩位演員對著彼此假笑，心想只有一個人的日子是不會快樂的。

快到家的時候，史蒂夫經過一條小巷，發現一群人圍在牆邊。有人在左顧右盼，注意外面的動靜，在看到史蒂夫的時候推了推身邊的人。史蒂夫走向他們，不知道他們有沒有認出他來，但史蒂夫一步步靠近讓他們很緊張，又不敢跑，像是被車燈嚇壞的鹿。

他看著他們手上拿著熱狗。真正的熱狗，躺在麵包的中央，塗上黃芥末和番茄醬，鋪著一層酸黃瓜。他以前和巴基為了吃熱狗把回家的車錢都花掉了，兩個傻瓜。

人群中有個弓著身子的男人，看來他是熱狗小販，偷偷在這裡做生意。沒有經過層層嚴格審核檢驗就不能在街邊做生意。現在的人對吃進嘴裡的東西要求越來越嚴格，為了健康著想，被認定為不健康的食物都不允許出現。糖？這是違禁品。脂肪？那是毒藥！咬一口油膩膩的培根和香噴噴的炸雞？無疑是自殺。想嚐嚐舊時代食物的味道，食物膠囊滿足你所有的需求。只是無論時代如何變遷，黑市永遠存在，你能從不合法的管道買到任何東西，包括一個漢堡。只是這年頭，想買個貨真價實的漢堡竟然搞得像是毒品交易一樣。

熱狗小販緊張地看著史蒂夫，裝著熱狗和麵包的保溫背包扔在腳邊。「呃......隊長，我可以解釋。」

史蒂夫有點想笑，但最終只化為一個嘴角的抽動。「我可以來一個嗎？」

在內戰之前，有些人誤會美國隊長是法律與秩序的堅強擁護者，彷彿他這輩子沒做過一件違法的事。不曾闖紅燈，沒有違規停車，不會踩踏公園的草坪。還有人認為他上了戰場，卻不殺人。荒謬。他可以為了入伍偽造文書，他在第二次世界大戰期間奪去的性命不比其他士兵少。到了內戰，他把自己搞成國際通緝犯。他在乎的是做對的事，厭惡被陳規陋習綁手綁腳。在小巷子裡的「黑市交易」讓他又有了一點衝撞體制的快感。他咬著熱狗心想，去你的健康飲食法，我就是想把來路不明的肉吃進肚子裡。

離開小巷之後，他覺得自己很可悲。

踏進住處大樓的大門前，有人叫住他。史蒂夫轉頭一看，嚇了一跳。尼克‧弗瑞雙手插在口袋裡，靠在一輛黑色的車子旁。史蒂夫第一個反應就是這是個複製人，弗瑞的複製人。但他很快想到複製人還不能出現在平民面前。而且當他走近時，史蒂夫就發現了，這不是弗瑞。他看起來很像弗瑞，但比較年輕，而且他的兩隻眼睛都好好的。

「你看起來像是看到鬼一樣。」像弗瑞的男子說。「如果我真是你以為的那個人的話，那你的確就是看到鬼了。」

「你不是尼克‧弗瑞。」史蒂夫說。

「喔不，我叫艾德，但我的確和他有同樣的姓氏。」艾德‧弗瑞朝史蒂夫伸出手，「尼克‧弗瑞是我的曾祖父。隊長，我是來提供你一個新工作的。」

******

史蒂夫這一生認識的第二個弗瑞請他吃晚餐。弗瑞帶他回家，史蒂夫立刻就知道這是個歷史愛好者。二十一世紀電影的海報，二十世紀初期的爵士樂，紙本書，他甚至有一個CD播放器。

「你不會相信我花了多少錢才標到這台播放器的。」弗瑞說。

「我比較喜歡黑膠唱機。」史蒂夫說。

弗瑞咧嘴一笑，「那玩意我可買不起。」

史蒂夫走到牆上一張裱框的電影海報前，魔鬼終結者(The Terminator)第一集的海報。 史蒂夫看過那部電影，那是他第一次甦醒之後需要補的功課之一。

「我會再回來(I'll be back)！天啊，這比現在那些娘娘腔電影好看多了。我在電影院舉辦老電影馬拉松的時候一口氣把整個系列看完了。」弗瑞走向廚房，一邊打開冰箱一邊說，「但現在我們應該感謝高瞻遠矚的前人制止了天網的發生。」

弗瑞拿出兩瓶啤酒，遞一瓶給史蒂夫。「你剛剛吃熱狗的時候要是有一瓶啤酒配著喝不知道有多好。」

史蒂夫沒有接下啤酒。「你剛剛跟蹤我？」

「我不需要，我有權限可以知道。」弗瑞把啤酒塞進史蒂夫的手裡，「這是沒有隱私的年代。」

史蒂夫看到流理台上擺著馬鈴薯，洋蔥，紅蘿蔔，爐子上有一鍋水正在煮。弗瑞環顧四周，「小娜和克林特在哪裡？」

「娜塔莎正在換衣服，克林特出去買紅酒了。」弗瑞的人工智慧管家回答。他的聲音低沉渾厚，帶著口音，聽起來有點耳熟。

「我可不想讓我的新衣服沾上油煙味。」娜塔莎一邊說一邊從房間裡走出來，史蒂夫看著她驚訝地說不出話。

「別告訴我妳也是娜塔莎的曾孫女之類的。」史蒂夫最終擠出這一句。

「喔，別傻了。」娜塔莎將她一頭美麗的紅髮綁在腦袋後。「我是她的複製人。」

「這是娜塔莎五號。」弗瑞站到娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫的複製人身邊，「你認識的娜塔莎是自願捐贈者，而這是她的──」

「第五個複製人。」史蒂夫接著說。

「沒錯。」

「我讀過你的檔案，你喜歡燉牛肉和咖啡，討厭蘋果。」娜塔莎五號拿起流理台上的紅蘿蔔，放在鼻子底下聞了聞，「我煮的燉牛肉還不錯，至少比食物膠囊好吃。」

史蒂夫不再確定自己還喜不喜歡燉牛肉了。上次他自己煮來吃過一次，沒有記憶中該有的欣喜。很久以前，那天天有人跳樓的艱困時代，他們要吃肉是多麼困難的事，咖啡就更稀少了，只有蘋果倒是到處都有。他的母親煮的燉牛肉裡只有一點點碎肉塊，而她會把所有的肉都撈起來，倒進史蒂夫的碗裡。

沒多久，克林特‧巴頓的第四個複製人也回來了，喋喋不休地抱怨著酒鋪的人對於購酒許可證的檢查有多麼吹毛求疵。弗瑞把他介紹給史蒂夫。相較於史蒂夫的訝異，兩個複製人顯得相當冷靜。弗瑞讓他們在廚房裡忙著做晚餐，然後帶史蒂夫到客廳去。

「你的啤酒一口都沒有喝。你知道現在要買到一瓶啤酒可不容易，他們會對你做身家調查，確認你沒有肝病的家族病史，不會酒醉鬧事。如果你在家喝太多酒，人工智慧管家還會偵測、警告之後回報。煩死人了。」弗瑞坐在一張黑色的沙發椅上，翹起腳，「你想看看新聞嗎？還是別看好了，新聞媒體並沒有隨著人類文明的發展而進化，還是一樣垃圾。」

史蒂夫看著廚房裡的娜塔莎和克林特，「我以為複製人還沒有販售給一般家庭。」

「是沒有，但我這裡也不是一般家庭。」弗瑞喝一口啤酒，一臉滿足，「我們是探針，政府組織，有權申請複製人。」

「你們是......探針？」史蒂夫第二次甦醒後上的課裡沒有介紹過這個單位。

「我們偵測這世上哪個地方有什麽人想作怪。你以為經過一百年以後人類都能上太空了會變得聰明一點，停止自相殘殺，結果沒有。從上面來的東西固然有很大的威脅，可是真正的王八蛋還是在我們之中。」弗瑞說。

「所以你做的事情和當初尼克做的一樣。」

「我父親和祖父都很努力避開當初尼克做的工作，他們喜歡平凡安逸的生活，覺得尼克有點偏執，把每個人都當成隨身攜帶征服世界計畫的壞蛋。」艾德看著窗外火紅的落日。如果你不喜歡窗外的景色，隨時可以換成其他的影像，假裝自己身在別處。「我覺得他不是偏執狂，只是未雨綢繆。」

「你說要提供我一個新工作。」史蒂夫說。「你要我成為探針嗎？」

「基本上每個人都認識你這張臉，你要怎麼潛伏在人群裡？不，我要給你的是另一份工作，短期的。」

史蒂夫喝一口冰涼的啤酒。和弗瑞抱著啤酒像抱著一件價值連城的寶物相比，他不覺得這有何特別之處。「老實說，我不確定我會有興趣。」

「沒興趣，哼哼。你是不是覺得，活著沒什麽意思？」弗瑞往前靠，盯著史蒂夫，「沒什麽能讓你笑的，沒什麽有趣的。食物吃起來沒有味道，每一件事都很無聊。你不想出門只想在家裡看你死掉老公的影片。就連這個，」弗瑞握起拳頭，在空中來回抽動兩下，「也提不起勁，對吧？」

史蒂夫看了他好一會才說，「你真是我見過最粗魯的未來人了。」

「你看起來有點不高興，很好，至少你還能感覺。」弗瑞露出一口白牙，「我接下來要讓你聽的東西會讓你更不高興。阿諾，請你播放D73的錄音。」

「阿諾？」

「是的，艾德。」弗瑞的人工智慧管家回答。史蒂夫想起來這聲音為何耳熟了，這是阿諾‧史瓦辛格(Arnold Schwarzenegger)的聲音。

弗瑞笑得很得意，「等一下我叫他唸一句Hasta la vista baby給你聽看看。」

阿諾播出一段語音訊息。一個男子在說話，因為訊號不佳所以被雜音干擾斷斷續續的。

......沒有......這樣被對......不管......靈魂......生物該......殘忍是一種罪，上帝......這些複製人，他們很痛苦......比畜生......對，他們會痛......生病......死掉。奧西里......騙我......救他們......複製人不......魂的工......告訴美國隊......巴恩斯......巴基......如死(一聲轟然巨響)他──

錄音結束，史蒂夫發現自己站了起來。他的啤酒從手裡滑落，灑了一地。一架家事機器人迅速趕來，撿起啤酒，嗡嗡嗡地處理史蒂夫在地毯上造成的混亂。

「這是什麽？」史蒂夫問。「他提到巴基。」

「我知道你認為你在德摩斯上見到巴恩斯，而奧西里斯告訴你那不是真的，是你看錯了。但我想，你或許沒有看錯。」弗瑞等史蒂夫坐下之後才繼續說，「這是我的一個探針喬納從荷米斯太空站傳回來的。這是他和我最後的通話，之後他們就告訴我他發生意外死了。荷米斯太空站是地球上方最大的太空站，所有太空開發團或遠征隊都會從那裡出發，星際旅客也會在此落腳，有很多人來來去去，龍蛇雜處，固定在太空站工作服務和駐守的軍隊大部分的都是複製人。我派喬納過去是因為當地的管理單位回報，摩西們似乎混進去──」

史蒂夫打斷他，「等等，摩西們？」

「喔，他們本來是一群反對複製人研究的宗教保守份子，但現在已經被為複製人爭取權利的溫和派取代了。只是最近他們越來越不溫和，他們試著闖進奧西里斯的醫學研究中心，到處打探，搞破壞，在網路上發表激烈的言論，指控奧西里斯對待複製人的方式。他們已經不滿足於在奧西里斯的大門口舉牌抗議而已了。媒體諷刺他們自以為是摩西，要帶領複製人們逃離奧西里斯的壓迫。他們現在是探針需要注意的人了。」

「奧西里斯正打算大規模公開販售複製人。」史蒂夫到處都能看見奧西里斯鋪天蓋地宣傳複製人的廣告。

「我從來就不相信他們說關於複製人沒有靈魂的鬼話。我不知道他們有沒有靈魂，我甚至不確定我們人類有沒有靈魂，但複製人們確實活著。」弗瑞的神情變得陰沉而冰冷，「除了廚房裡那兩個，我的手下還有好幾個複製人探針。我不會要他們平白去送死，我把他們當成和其他探針一樣重要，不會因為他們是複製人就隨便對待他們。」

「但他們還是被複製了那麽多次。」史蒂夫看著娜塔莎五號和克林特四號正將在切馬鈴薯和洗蔬菜。他們正在小聲說話，娜塔莎五號笑了起來，克林特拿著菜刀比手畫腳的。

「因為他們比人類更奮不顧身，而我們的工作很危險。這是他們出生時就被告知的，為任務而活，這是他們存在的理由。」弗瑞把啤酒空瓶放在桌上，讓家事機器人收走，「人類出生的時候不會被灌輸存在的理由和目的，他們會。經過短短一年生長期，奧西里斯就會把他們準備好再送到申請的單位。」

史蒂夫記得娜塔莎的笑容，那彎曲的弧度和眼裡的光芒，和眼前這個不是她的女孩一模一樣。

「奧西里斯這間公司有問題。紀錄上來說，他們無懈可擊。他們原本有個比較普通的名字，叫溫斯頓生技公司，當時他們的技術僅僅是為有錢人打造冷凍艙，幫他們冰起快死掉的家人，等待日後科技發展足以解決他們身上的病。所以政府才會選中他們保存你的身體。」弗瑞繼續說，「集團的第三代主席彼得‧溫斯頓發明了複製人。他們原本只打算發明可供移植的器官，誰知道整個人都複製出來了。後來他被自己的女兒安妮殺了，沒人知道到底發生什麽事，公司就落到卜塔手裡，改名成奧西里斯，還蓋了那棟怪裡怪氣的大樓。」

「那造型應該是埃及的方形尖碑。」史蒂夫說。

「你注意到了嗎？他們公司有很多人有著埃及神明的名字，和公司名奧西里斯(Osiris)一樣。」艾德‧弗瑞此刻臉上的神情就像當初的尼克‧弗瑞，偏執，疑神疑鬼，「集團主席叫卜塔(Ptah)，他的助理和保鑣叫阿匹斯(Apis)，公司財務長叫哈皮(Hapi)，首席科學家叫庫努牡(Khnum)，你的心理醫師叫托特(Thoth)，和你吵架的秘書室主任叫賽絲哈特(Seshat)。他們甚至有一間叫伊西斯(Isis)紀念醫院的醫學研究中心！別告訴我有那麽多父母會給自己的孩子取沒幾個人記得的神的名字，而且還全都聚集在同一家公司裡。他們改過名字，改過經歷。這裡面一定有鬼。」

史蒂夫沒有說話，但他知道弗瑞的懷疑有道理。

「這一年來，他們距離大規模販售複製人的目標越來越近。總統公開支持，敦促國會快點鬆綁法律，越來越多議員倒戈贊成。」弗瑞搓搓手，「史蒂夫，我可以叫你史蒂夫嗎？你想過複製人公開販售之後會發生什麽事嗎？我和複製人們朝夕相處，我知道他們和我們一樣會流血，有偏好的冰淇淋的口味，他們看見電影裡小狗死掉會落淚。奧西里斯不斷灌輸大家複製人沒有靈魂是物品的觀念，很多人都相信他們的話。但別忘了，人類有漫長而且豐富的奴隸史。如果人類對待同樣是人的奴隸都可以如此殘酷，你想他們會怎樣對待複製人？你打破一個杯子的時候會心疼有罪惡感嗎？不，你覺得麻煩而已。」

「尼克曾經告訴我他祖父的故事。他喜歡人類，但不是很相信他們。」史蒂夫不願想像複製人將會有什麼遭遇，他無法想像。「所以你要我做什麽？喬納又為何會提起巴基？」

「我懷疑複製人的基因來源並不像他們所說的，全部來自自願捐贈者。無限戰爭之後，戰場清理和死亡的遺體都是委託給奧西里斯處理的，因為擔心會有不知名有害物質的影響。」

「或許他們就是這樣得到巴基的遺體，然後複製他？」這個想法帶著尖刻的憤怒貫穿了史蒂夫。

「我不知道，但這就是我提供的工作。」弗瑞召來兩個複製人。他們站在一起，沉默而乖巧地看著弗瑞和史蒂夫。「喬納生前曾說，他感覺太空站裡氣氛很詭異，有人在計畫著什麽，他們或許會經歷一次有組織的複製人反抗事件。你必須感受到壓迫才會反抗，這可不是一個物品可以做到的事。你帶娜塔莎和克林特到荷米斯太空站去，調查喬納死亡的原因，看看上頭有什麽古怪的地方。不管複製人有沒有靈魂，如果他們有了自我意識，那就不該被奴役。我們要有證據證明奧西里斯是錯的，這樣才能阻止他們公開販售複製人，阻止人類犯下連自己都會感到羞愧的罪。人性已經夠稀薄的了，總不能連最後一點都耗光。當然，你也就可以去找找看巴基有沒有在那裡。」

史蒂夫相信探針喬納臨死前提到巴基不是意外或胡說。他相信有一個巴基──他不確定現在到底有幾個巴基存在於世上──正處於險境之中。史蒂夫心想，他終於找到繼續活下去的理由了。他必須找到巴基，把他帶回來。因為他們說好了，要和彼此一起到最後。就算只是複製人，史蒂夫也不會忘記他的承諾。

  
\--待續--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的兩個團體和事件都是虛構的。  
> 羽毛和心的重量的典故出自埃及神話。阿努比斯會用天秤去秤死掉的人心臟，如果比真實之羽輕和一樣重就可以獲得永生，比羽毛重的話就會立刻被等在一旁的怪物吃掉。  
> 努恩是埃及神話中的原初之水，埃及神話中的世界從中誕生。
> 
> 謝謝大家的評論和點讚推薦，我本來想說要不要全部寫完再放出來，不過這樣可能要等很久了，所以我還是會盡量努力不要拖稿的。希望你們喜歡這個故事，也歡迎給我指教和建議。

 

出發前往荷米斯太空站之前，史蒂夫和娜塔莎五號及克林特四號先去做了健康檢查。每個前往太空和返回地球的人都必須先到醫院走一趟。抽血，掃描，測試。如果你在太空發瘋生病，或是帶回足以使人類滅絕的太空寄生蟲，那可就不太好了。

史蒂夫在出境機場看見參加外星旅行團的平民們大排長龍等著檢查。現在花得起錢上太空的平民只能參加旅行團，而且目前只有月球和火星開放觀光。十個旅客裡有六個會在踏上月球的那一刻說「這是我的一小步，卻是人類的一大步」；月球風景管理區每個月在上頭清出成噸由遊客帶去拍照的小旗子；每個從火星返回地球的旅行團一定會在行李箱裡搜出偷偷夾帶的火星岩石。人們可以在月亮上蹦蹦跳跳──事實上這大概是在月球上唯一能做的事，躲在防護所內觀賞火星沙暴，或在太空中享受無重力漂浮。聽說最近沃爾瑪打算在月亮上開分店，但被排山倒海而來的反對聲浪阻止了。

至於星際背包客還不允許出現，畢竟一個人駕駛太空船在太空裡故障的話叫不到道路救援拖吊服務，飄在黑漆漆的太空中舉起大拇指也搭不到便車。在地球旅行能發生的慘事，遭竊，被搶，被攻擊，在太空中能糟糕十倍。人類生性喜歡探險，未知的旅途令人不安卻又迷人。但有時候大膽好奇會演變成自殺式的愚行。為了避免悲劇，甚至是避免為地球引來不必要的麻煩，暫時不開放讓個別平民自由離開地球，這是各國的共識。想離開大氣層，除了參加旅行團，就只能是去工作或打仗。史蒂夫算是前面那一項的。

但他心裡唸著巴基，巴基，巴基，像是一段祈禱文。他這次去不僅僅是找巴基，還得調查一樁可能不是意外的死亡事件，阻止一場可能並不單純的陰謀。艾德‧弗瑞交給他的任務很沉重，而且他沒有任何頭緒。他唯一知道的就是那份殘破的錄音裡提到了巴基和他自己的名字。巴基可能在荷米斯上，也可能不在，史蒂夫連這點也無法確定。

但他還是要去。

他們不需要排隊通關，只要經過掃描儀確認身分。探針的太空船是全黑的，上頭沒有任何可供辨識的標誌，很像執法機關埋伏在街頭時會開的車子。克林特四號負責駕駛，娜塔莎五號悠哉地坐在史蒂夫的對面。他們起飛的時候太空船發出轟隆巨響，像是煙火一樣噴上無垠的藍天，之後加入地球上空越來越擁擠的交通行列。太空船安靜平穩地往目的地飛去，史蒂夫要和兩位故人的複製人在此共處十六天的時間。

娜塔莎五號坐在史蒂夫的對面，正在剪髮尾的分叉。史蒂夫對娜塔莎相當熟悉，就算他的記憶不完整，也能清楚地指出眼前的女孩和原版的有何不同。她看上去和娜塔莎的年紀相差不多，但比較瘦。娜塔莎的笑容總是帶著神祕的撫媚，神態輕鬆，眼裡卻盡是歷盡滄桑後的老練世故。而娜塔莎五號，她的表情比較豐富，更容易展現情緒，就像現在，史蒂夫很清楚知道她對自己頭髮的狀態並不滿意。

至於克林特四號，和當初的克林特的差異就更明顯了。他比史蒂夫認識的克林特小了大約十歲，臉比較瘦一點。克林特有妻子兒女，家庭帶來的責任將他打磨成一個穩重內斂的人。而現在改成自動駕駛，走過來加入娜塔莎五號和史蒂夫的克林特四號，帶著一副年輕人常有的，天不怕地不怕的自信傲氣。他坐在娜塔莎五號的身邊，戳她的臉頰。她伸手揮開，臉上帶著笑。

他們正在戀愛，史蒂夫不需要擁有敏銳觀察力都能看得出來。複製人會愛嗎？他們能感受到每一次悸動的時刻，胸膛會因為喜悅而發熱嗎？他們會做夢嗎？他們會因為沒有抓住心愛的人的手，看著他在眼前斷氣而心痛欲裂嗎？

他們看著史蒂夫，史蒂夫看著他們。身為比較年長的那一個，史蒂夫覺得自己應該先開口。更何況，儘管知道嚴格說起來他們是陌生人，但熟悉的面孔依舊讓史蒂夫想要靠近他們。

結果反而是娜塔莎五號先說話了。「我們令你想起他們。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，「我想念他們。」

娜塔莎五號聳聳肩，「你可以把我們當成是他們的替身，我們不會介意的。我們本來就是他們的替身，代替他們繼續活下去，做他們本來會做的事。」

娜塔莎五號對自己的複製人身分態度坦然得讓史蒂夫意外。「沒有人該被當作替身的。」

娜塔莎五號和克林特四號看了彼此一眼然後笑出來，彷彿史蒂夫說了笑話。「但我們就是啊。」

史蒂夫不知道該怎麽回答。

娜塔莎五號和克林特四號用手肘輕撞對方，使眼色，最後是克林特在這無聲的角力中落敗。他開口：「你可以跟我們說說，他們是什麽樣的人嗎？阿努比斯先生說他們的心和羽毛一樣輕。」

「阿努比斯(Anubis)？心和羽毛一樣輕？」史蒂夫說，「他們對於埃及神話也太執著了吧。」

但兩個複製人看起來並不以為意。克林特四號說：「心和羽毛一樣輕表示他們是好人。阿努比斯先生是我們的老師，和海奎特小姐一起教導剛出生的複製人們關於我們的責任和存在的意義。」

「海奎特(Heket)......那你們的責任和存在的意義是什麽？」

「盡一切可能完成探針的任務，這是我們的責任和存在的意義。」娜塔莎五號和克林特四號異口同聲說，他們一定已經複誦過很多次。

史蒂夫想要反駁他們。他想告訴眼前這兩個人──無論他們到底有沒有靈魂，沒有人的存在是為了單一目的。但似乎沒有人教導他們，每個人都是有選擇的。或許奧西里斯還避免讓他們產生這樣的想法。

史蒂夫不想在一開始就對他們說教，那會令他顯得像是個煩人的老頭子。事實上，他現在也沒有心力去扭轉他們根深蒂固的概念。他心煩意亂，難以集中注意力。不過，他還是把自己知道關於娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫和克林特‧巴頓的一切告訴兩個複製人。他們對於自己的「源頭」很有興趣，但了解的並不比一般人從歷史紀錄上知道的多。他們是第一批自願捐贈者，無限戰爭中倖存的戰爭英雄。娜塔莎後來死於一場車禍，克林特則是在子孫的圍繞之下安詳離世。或許不是每一步都走得光明正大，但他們生前過得精彩，死後備受尊崇。複製人們只知道這些。

十六天下來，史蒂夫和他們相處愉快。史蒂夫把他記得關於娜塔莎和克林特的事都說了出來，而他們則告訴史蒂夫關於複製人的小知識。他們比史蒂夫以為的還要單純。帶點孩子氣，像內心住個青少年。他們沒有複雜的童年或成長歷程，五年前，當奧西里斯名為「努恩」(Nun)的生長艙將他們帶到世上時，他們已經是成年人了。經過整整四十年的努力，努恩培養出一個成年的複製人只需要一年的時間。透過事先植入大腦的智能晶片，為複製人輸入語言和知識，之後再依照他們將被指派的地點和工作內容進行體能及技能訓練。有效率，又冰冷。讓史蒂夫想到工廠裡一個接著一個被製造出來的罐頭。

史蒂夫印象最深刻的，是他們全都喜愛海奎特小姐的說故事時間。海奎特會為尚未「交貨」的複製人們說睡前故事，包含了──當然了──埃及神話、聖經故事、童話和寓言。他們說，所有的複製人最愛的都是王爾德的《快樂王子》，那也是海奎特最常說的故事。犧牲，無私的奉獻。史蒂夫不想懷疑奧西里斯的一舉一動，但忍不住想這就是奧西里斯想要灌輸給複製人們的觀念。獻出你的一切，即使最後像垃圾一樣被丟棄。但複製人們能和快樂王子與小燕子一樣，為他們的好心腸獲得進入天堂的回報嗎？

史蒂夫最後決定，要把他們名字後的四號和五號去掉。娜塔莎五號思考的時候會咬下嘴唇，娜塔莎不會；克林特四號像隻電池廣告裡的兔子玩偶一樣動來動去停不下來，克林特不會。他們是兩個同樣叫娜塔莎和克林特的人，而且也是史蒂夫在這個世界裡交到的第一個朋友。他們不是誰的替代品，他們是獨一無二的。史蒂夫想等到所有的事情都解決之後，再好好和他們談一談這一點。

史蒂夫當時不知道，等到事情解決的時候，他也沒有機會和他們談了。

******

荷米斯太空站比史蒂夫想的還要大上許多。層層疊疊的建築，貫穿其中的通道，被包裹在能調節環境條件到適合人類活動的狀態的防護罩裡，就像是一座漂浮在星辰中巨大的玻璃雪球。史蒂夫看見不斷有許多太空船飛進飛出，不禁想到當年的紐約港。史蒂夫不記得當時巴基在碼頭事做什麽工作，但他記得自己常去紐約港找巴基，和他一起看著巨大的船隻來來去去。那時候，大家的日子都很不好過，史蒂夫的母親積勞成疾因病過世，他得想辦法養活自己一身病痛的軀體。他賣報紙，賣蘋果和口香糖，和報社的女孩搶工作當抄寫員。巴基會跑來街頭找史蒂夫。人們會為他真摯的笑容停下腳步買條糖果，和他閒聊兩句後買光剩下的蘋果。他們會在工作結束後坐在東河畔看著布魯克林大橋上的落日。巴基是和煦溫暖的陽光，照亮史蒂夫冰冷黑暗的人生。但他不在了，而布魯克林大橋也在無限戰爭裡毀了。

每條船在下水正式航行之前都必須取名字，否則會招來厄運。船隻入港的時候，史蒂夫和巴基都會在船身尋找它的名字。進出荷米斯太空站的太空船似乎也都有自己的名字，史蒂夫能看見幾乎每艘太空船上都畫有符號、數字或陌生的文字。但探針的船卻沒有。

離開太空船之前，娜塔莎把一盒隱形眼鏡交給史蒂夫，要他戴上。「微型攝影機。很快眨眼兩次，就會開始錄下你看見的影像，回傳到太空船上。喬納一定也戴上了，我們要找到他的船，看看他發現什麽。」

「屍體呢？也要去檢查一下。」

娜塔莎搖搖頭，「死在外太空的屍體不能送回地球，也不能久留，太空站為他驗屍後就立刻處理了。」

他們踏上荷米斯太空站。探針的身分讓他們不須通過層層檢驗就離開通關所。克林特靠近史蒂夫低聲說，「真奇怪，荷米斯太空站一向沒有這麼高的警戒標準。」

「或許是為了防範摩西們？」娜塔莎眨著眼環顧四周，視線特別停留在通關所的警戒人員身上好一會，「我們收到的情報是他們打算偷走複製人。」

史蒂夫對荷米斯太空站裡的第一印象就是很吵。抵達和離開的太空船在他們頭頂呼嘯飛去，和他們擦肩而過的人將通道擠得水洩不通。他們說話時都很激動，拉高音量，比手畫腳，似乎想藉此壓過對方。通道旁是一整排的店家，販售食物與酒精、武器、航行設備，以及來自太空的稀有物品。有一間史蒂夫看不出來賣什麽的店家門口更是人聲鼎沸，招牌燈是俗氣閃爍的紅色。有人在吵架，也有人在大笑，還不時有音樂傳來。

史蒂夫在地球上就算不是家喻戶曉也小有名氣，但這裡的人似乎不在乎。他們不是沒認出來，史蒂夫知道，在他們大聲說話叫囂或默默走在路上的同時，眼神也正機警地四處轉著。他們看見他，認出他，迅速評估他的威脅性，然後就把眼睛轉到其他需要注意的地方。他知道他們會有私下交流的管道，或許會打聽美國隊長上太空站來的目的。這裡讓史蒂夫想起某些國家一般人不會去的街區，有不能見光的交易，一個不小心的碰撞會引來血光之災。

史蒂夫不在乎誰在打量他。他看著眼前的每一個人，努力搜尋巴基。有時候他覺得自己看見了，但一轉身那不過就是個相似的背影。娜塔莎和克林特跟在他的身後，他們也吸引了不少注意，主要是娜塔莎。但娜塔莎神態自若，一點也不覺得困擾。一個戴著傭兵胸章的人故意撞到她身上，她抬起手，用手肘和他的胸口來一下激烈的碰撞。史蒂夫聽見那人的悶哼和旁觀者的譏笑，知道不需為他的複製人朋友擔心。

他們來到預定下榻的飯店，這也是喬納生前住過的地方，看上去和地球上的豪華飯店沒有什麽不同。克林特去辦理入住手續，史蒂夫環顧大廳，仍在尋找巴基。一群大聲談笑的人經過他的面前。大部分是男人，身上的太空衣似乎相當昂貴而且沒穿過幾次。從他們的身形和姿態看來，更像是坐辦公桌的生意人而非探險家。幾個表情呆滯、肩膀上繡著C的服務人員為他們將行李放上推車，等在一旁。

他們中有一個人看見史蒂夫，一臉不敢置信地走了過來。「美國隊長！喔我的天啊！你是美國隊長嗎？」

「我已經從軍中退役，所以......」史蒂夫回答他。

那男人大約六十歲，一頭銀髮，說話有德州口音，只差沒戴一頂牛仔帽。「嘿，你們看！是羅傑斯隊長！」

他們圍了上來，和史蒂夫打招呼，握手，彷彿和他認識很久似地拍拍他的背和肩膀。史蒂夫感覺被冒犯和打擾，他現在最不需要的就是熱情的粉絲。但他們似乎看不懂他冷若冰霜的表情，圍在他身邊你一句我一句的。接著有人看見娜塔莎，他說了幾句史蒂夫聽不清的話，向娜塔莎伸出他的手。史蒂夫看著他的表情就知道他想做什麽，所以他很快抓住那隻不老實的手，緊握。男人發出一聲慘叫。

「嘿隊長，冷靜一點，」第一個發現史蒂夫的人跳出來打圓場，「我的朋友只是看到美麗的女人就比較情不自禁，他沒有惡意。我們很抱歉冒犯了你和你的同伴。」

史蒂夫放開他，銀髮男人向史蒂夫自我介紹他叫韋勒，是做房地產生意的，顯然打算將生意的版圖擴張到外太空來。他再次向他們道歉之後就推著他的朋友們離開了。

「我不知道荷米斯太空站開放給一般的民眾使用。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊眨著眼睛把那群人錄下來。

「不，並沒有開放。」娜塔莎說。

克林特辦好手續走過來。他們原先的計畫是要去找太空站的管理官拉辛，但史蒂夫想了想決定更改行程。「我們先四處看看，明天再去找拉辛。」

史蒂夫花了一個下午的時間在荷米斯裡繞來繞去。到處都是人，忙著交易，喧嘩，吵鬧。他很認真地辨識每一張可能的臉孔，但這些人全都不是巴基。他發現更多閃紅燈的店家，問了排隊的人，對方擠眉弄眼，說這裡是賣吃的。唯一的收穫是他聽見一間餐廳的工作人員抱怨著「怎麼這次的人特別多」。這樣看來，這熱鬧的景象似乎不是常態。他們是為了什麽聚集到荷米斯來的？

史蒂夫回到飯店的時候，娜塔莎和克林特仍在外頭。他們不太想和史蒂夫走在一起，嫌他太過顯眼。史蒂夫的行李已經被放在房間中央，桌上有勉強稱作新鮮的水果做為迎賓禮。

一個輕柔有禮的女聲響起。「羅傑斯先生，歡迎來到星辰飯店。我是你的人工智慧管家莎莉，很高興為你服務。你可以透過我使用飯店提供的所有服務，只需要開口，我就會為你達成。」

想到連飯店房間裡都有人工智慧管家，史蒂夫就覺得厭煩。這很方便，但就好像隨時被人盯著。「謝謝，有需要我會讓你知道。」

弗瑞傳來一份資料，那是荷米斯太空站自成立以來複製人的申請狀況。史蒂夫仔細閱讀，發現問題很明顯。一開始在太空站服務的複製人數量很穩定地維持在一千人上下，「耗損」和「補充」的數字都不大。但這兩年來，複製人的耗損率大增，申請數也增加，目前總數已經暴增到一千五百人。他們在飯店和商店裡工作，也負責整個太空站的維修和清潔，還有一部分編列在安全警戒隊裡。除了安全警戒隊，其他的工作內容看起來都不像會造成大量死亡的樣子。

他透過莎莉點了一份晚餐，由一位複製人服務員送過來。複製人的語氣彬彬有禮，臉上卻是一片空白，就像史蒂夫在德摩斯上看到的複製人小隊一樣。他吃了兩口淡然無味的牛排之後就把整盤晚餐推到一邊去。

******

荷米斯太空站的管理官拉辛看上去只有三十幾歲，管理這麼大的太空站似乎太年輕了點。不過拉辛說他其實已經快五十歲了。現在的科技延長人類的壽命，也拖緩了歲月留下痕跡的腳步。

「怎麼樣？還喜歡荷米斯太空站嗎？」拉辛為史蒂夫三人各倒了一杯咖啡，「我知道你們昨天先去逛街了。」

「很吵，很擁擠。」史蒂夫說。「平常太空站的使用者就有那麼多人嗎？」

「下個月在木星附近有一場火流星雨，會有很多觀光客的，」拉辛說，「你看到的人就是附近的太空飯店，來採買準備的。」

「你應該也知道我們是為了探針喬納的意外來到荷米斯的。可以告訴我們發生什麽事嗎？」

拉辛立刻嘆了一口氣。他的反應太過用力，反而讓史蒂夫覺得做作。「我已經在提交給太空發展局和探針的報告裡寫了，他當時在廢棄物處理區，被機械手臂打到頭了。」

「機械手臂傷人這種事很常發生嗎？」

「不，」拉辛搖搖頭，「不，只要遵守規定就不會。廢棄物處理區裡有很多大型機械工，隨時都在運作，其實是挺危險的地方。」

「他到廢棄物處理區做什麽？」

拉辛看看史蒂夫又看看娜塔莎和克林特，「這個嘛，我就不知道了。他是探針，做什麽我無權過問。事實上，他到這裡之後就到處去到處看，甚至企圖闖進一些太空站禁止進入的地方。我是為了可能會有摩西混進來才請探針協助調查的，所以搞不好他認為摩西們躲在廢棄物處理區才會去那裡。」

史蒂夫要求看意外發生時的影像，拉辛的人工智慧管家很快就讓畫面投射在牆上。史蒂夫之前看過喬納的照片，覺得喬納至少從長相看來是個相當普通平凡的人。褐髮，藍眼珠，溫和的神情，是見過一面就會忘記，在人群裡不會被立刻認出來的長相。克林特說很多探針都有相似的氣質。不能過於突出，才好融入。像娜塔莎這樣的探針是很少的，但是國家珍惜原版娜塔莎的才能。

畫面裡的喬納走向廢棄物處理區。雖然不到慌張的程度，但他的緊皺的眉頭和稍快的步伐洩漏他緊張的情緒。畫面在他進入廢棄物處理區之後就中斷了。

「就這樣？廢棄物處理區裡的畫面呢？」史蒂夫問。

拉辛一臉裝出來的愧疚，「那幾天的宇宙射線風暴特別厲害，有幾台攝影機產生了故障，包括廢棄物處理區的。」

史蒂夫對他明目張膽地撒謊感到難以置信，「你要告訴我荷米斯這麼大的太空站，無法抵擋宇宙射線的影響？」

拉辛聳肩，「廢棄物處理區本來就不是什麽重要的地方，不會特地提升安全層級。」

史蒂夫不確定拉辛是否是因為弗瑞派來的人是吉祥物般的美國隊長而非專業的調查人員所以才用如此敷衍的態度，但他能肯定拉辛不希望真相被發現。

兩個複製人顯然不接受拉辛的說法。他們交換眼神，但沒有多說什麽。克林特放下杯子，「我們想要檢查喬納的太空船。宇宙射線總不會摧毀太空船了吧。」

「當然，我的人會帶你們去。」拉辛堆起笑容回答。他對他的人工智慧管家下指令之後說，「或許你們也想去看看廢棄物處理區或是哪個地方，我們都會帶你去。我相信你們會發現，探針喬納的事情是一件單純的意外，然後你們就可以放鬆去逛逛街，好好吃一頓，回去交差了。我相信弗瑞先生也會接受的。」

史蒂夫看得出來，他們在荷米斯上對拉辛來說是件麻煩事。有個政府官員死在他的管轄地裡他無關痛癢，甚至有所隱瞞，但引來探針的注意令他不安。他或許很後悔請求探針的協助，因為過去探針的眼睛從不會看到外太空來。而現在他大概只想趕快把史蒂夫他們打發走，不希望他們在荷米斯到處嗅來嗅去。但他應該知道交出一段空白的畫面會導致何種後果。

也或許，他的不坦白是因為坦白會帶來更大的麻煩。

一位太空站的工作人員開門進來，站在一邊等待，沉默地催促他們。

「好吧，克林特去看太空船。」史蒂夫依舊坐著不動，要克林特跟著太空站的工作人員離開。

拉辛指指娜塔莎和史蒂夫，「你們不一起去嗎？」

史蒂夫不理會他的問題。「拉辛先生，這幾個月來，複製人的情況還好嗎？」

拉辛沒料到史蒂夫會這樣問，但他的反應並不明顯，只是在椅子上稍稍挪個位置。「很好啊，沒什麽特別的。」

「摩西們呢？他們有在荷米斯活動嗎？當初你就是以為摩西們混入太空站才請求探針支援的。」史蒂夫問。「大約是二個月前，記得嗎？」

拉辛連忙附和，「我知道，我記得，但我想我是多心了，喬納沒查出什麽，一切都很好，沒有摩西們的蹤影。」

史蒂夫點點頭，「好吧，請你調出過去三個月來的太空站日誌，我想看一看。」

拉辛沉下臉，「三個月？沒有必要吧，我已經準備好探針喬納待在這裡那兩個禮拜的太空站日誌，應該就足夠了吧。」

「我不想遺漏任何事。」史蒂夫說。

「羅傑斯隊長......」

「叫我羅傑斯先生就好。」

「羅傑斯先生，」拉辛站了起來，離開他的座位，「我不知道弗瑞為什麽會派你來調查這件事，不過荷米斯沒有問題。這是一個很大的太空站，你知道我每天要工作多久來維持它的正常運作嗎？我──」

「我沒有質疑你的努力，」史蒂夫打斷他，「我只需要看這三個月的太空站日誌。一個探針死在你的地盤上，你認為弗瑞會讓你輕鬆簡單用一張報告和什麽都沒有的畫面帶過嗎？」

「讓我提醒你，拉辛先生。」娜塔莎從踏進拉辛的指揮站之後第一次開口，「我們是探針，我們要做什麽你無權干涉。」

拉辛瞪著他們，然後像是忍耐著不要毆打他們般地深呼吸，「就如你所願吧。」

史蒂夫的個人電腦收到拉辛的人工智慧管家傳輸過來的太空站日誌之後，他就與娜塔莎離開指揮站，到廢棄物處理區。廢棄物處理區是一塊相當寬敞的空間，有數十台機械工正在運作著，將複製人送進來的垃圾做分類、清洗，撿出可轉換為能源的再加以處理。殺死喬納的機械手臂依舊在工作岡位上，勤勞地將垃圾從輸送帶上夾下來。不管這裡曾經留下什麽痕跡，如今也都清得一乾二淨。史蒂夫和娜塔莎離開，前往放置喬納太空船的地方和克林特碰面。一路上沒有人說話，因為他們知道荷米斯的人工智慧管家和拉辛正在聽著看著他們的一舉一動。

喬納的太空船被放置在一間大倉庫裡，外頭有四個人類警衛荷槍實彈看守。以一艘除了探針以外沒人打得開的太空船來說，這種規格的警戒等級太高了點。史蒂夫和娜塔莎進入太空船，關上艙門，將那些無形的耳朵和眼睛遮擋在外。喬納的船和史蒂夫一行人開來的船沒有什麽不同，只是更加安靜冷清。克林特坐在駕駛座上，面前的螢幕快速滾動著文字和影像。

「裡面沒有喬納的微型攝影器錄影記錄，船艙內的紀錄也不見了。」克林特轉過來對他們說。「系統總管說有人把錄影紀錄帶走了。」

「在喬納死後嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「沒錯，他知道船艙的密碼，也知道怎麼取走檔案。」

「是拉辛嗎？」

「不可能，他或許根本不知道微型攝影記錄的事，更何況，探針才知道怎麼開船艙和解除系統總管的封鎖。」娜塔莎強調，「荷米斯上除了喬納以外沒有別的探針了，無論是誰拿走記錄，一定是喬納告訴他怎麽做的。」

「還有一件事很奇怪。」克林特說，「我發現喬納把很多人，而且都是複製人，加到乘客名單上。探針的船不管要進出太空站和地球都不會有人攔阻，只要裡面坐的人在入境的名單上，境管局就會放行的。放在名單上這些人，都可以順利進到地球。」

「所以，是摩西們嗎？」史蒂夫沉思著，「他們想利用探針的太空船，把複製人們救走？」

「但也必須是探針才有辦法增加名單。」娜塔莎想了想之後瞪大眼睛，「他們會不會強迫喬納把複製人帶回地球？挾持他，甚至殺了他？」

「哇，我們在說的是摩西耶，」克林特不以為然，「一群閒著的大學生、年輕人、公益團體？的確他們現在會寫信恐嚇奧西里斯，對著高層的車扔石子，翻牆進去砸破醫學中心的窗戶。但犯下聯邦重罪？我不這麼認為，這可是會被判流放外太空的重罪！」

史蒂夫想到他醒來之後上的課，讀過的歷史痕跡。在「地球之眼」炸毀數家高汙染產業的總公司辦公大樓、造成上千人死傷之前，他們把自己綁在樹上阻攔伐木工人的電鋸，躺在推土機前，搭著小漁船剪斷海中的流刺網；在「生命旋律」闖進生化研究室，放走作為實驗對象的動物並毀壞所有器具和設備，導致可怕的K4病毒外流擴散，害死六百多人之前，他們開設動物收容所，喂流浪狗，在馬戲團入口前哭著抗議。

「我們目前不能確定喬納究竟是真的死於機械手臂的意外，或是其他的原因。」史蒂夫說，「我只知道拉辛沒有說實話，一定有問題。」

「太空船上也有一些有趣的地方，我還需要一點時間查出來。」克林特說。

「拉辛的反應讓我不相信太空站裡沒有摩西。」娜塔莎看著螢幕上喬納的臉說。

「我們只能就現有的線索先查。」史蒂夫轉向克林特，「幫我把喬納增加的乘客名單下載下來。」

******

在回飯店之前，史蒂夫他們決定先去解決晚餐的問題。他們原本想進去一家有紅燈招牌的店，但被擋下了。比史蒂夫還要高大粗壯的守門員不給他們理由，只是粗聲要他們滾開。而進出的客人看著娜塔莎的眼神也讓史蒂夫不悅。任何一個男人用這種眼神看著另一個女人就表示他想對她做一些不好的事。他們後來選了一家相較之下比較普通的餐廳。同樣鬧哄哄的，但這裡的客人比地球上其他餐廳的客人態度還要惡劣。史蒂夫看見他們表情輕蔑，說話粗魯。或許他們不把這些複製人服務生當成人，禮貌和教養也就可以拋到一邊了。

史蒂夫吞下不美味也不難吃的燉牛肉，「喬納是個什麽樣的人？」

「他對我們很友善，教我們很多東西。」娜塔莎微笑，「他是個心和羽毛一樣輕的人。」

克林特稀哩呼嚕地吃著義大利麵，「我查過了，喬納的上帝會讓他上天堂的。」

「阿努比斯先生說，像他這樣的人，會獲得奧西里斯的禮物。」娜塔莎說。

「奧西里斯的禮物？那是什麼？」史蒂夫問。

娜塔莎放下她的叉子，神情嚴肅，「永生。」

有人大叫一聲吸引了餐廳裡每個人的注意。離史蒂夫他們不遠處的桌子，有個複製人服務生被淋了一頭熱湯，一邊發抖一邊摀著臉。坐在一旁的男人正指著他大罵，同桌的其他人則在笑，旁邊一個指甲鮮紅如血的女人，拿起碗裡的一顆藍莓扔在服務生身上，又一顆。那位服務生瑟縮著，但他畏懼的姿態只引起那群人更大聲的嘲弄和叫罵。餐廳的經理過來，加入被羞辱的行列。

不管那服務生做了什麼，潑熱湯到別人臉上已經是傷害。史蒂夫站起來，從他們進來就招呼他們的服務生立刻跑了過來。她也是複製人，胸前的名牌寫著她的編號0533。

「先生，需要什麼嗎？」0533一臉期待，彷彿史蒂夫要送她一個禮物。

「那是怎麼回事？」史蒂夫問。

「沒事！1149沒有讓客人滿意，客人生氣了！」0533笑著說。「如果你不滿意我的服務，你也可以處罰我！」

史蒂夫看著她。和史蒂夫在飯店裡碰見的服務生不同，0533有大大的笑容，高亢雀躍的音調。但她的笑和心情似乎沒有關係，反而像是有人先在她的臉上拉出一個完美的角度再用膠水固定住一樣。史蒂夫不禁想起超完美嬌妻(The Stepford Wives)，這是複製人版的超完美服務生。

「不，我不會處罰妳，他也不該被這樣對待。」1149看起來比孩子大不上多少，熱湯流過的臉都燙紅了，而那桌客人還不放過他，這讓史蒂夫的心中充滿怒氣。紅指甲女人現在笑著往1149的頭髮扔了一片生菜。

「先生，我不懂你的意思。」0533仍然在微笑，「我們是服務生，讓客人滿意是我們應該要做的事啊。」

史蒂夫看看四周。其他的客人，沒人想要出來說句話，臉上掛著幸災樂禍的笑看熱鬧。他注意到，站在一旁其他的複製人，有的低著頭，有的做自己的事，但他們也在看著。潑湯的男人站起來甩1149一巴掌，一旁有個複製人像是觸電般抬起頭，正打算往前一步，被旁邊另一個複製人服務生制止了。他們看著彼此，用眼神無聲地交流，旁邊也有其他複製人在輕輕搖頭。那是一個信號，要大家稍安勿躁的信號。

喬納說，太空站的氣氛很奇怪。「他們或許會經歷一次有組織的複製人反抗事件」，喬納的觀察得到這樣的結論。他看看娜塔莎和克林特，他們一臉擔憂，但對於0533的說法似乎不反對。每個複製人出生都會被賦予使命，而服務生複製人就是要滿足客人的每一個要求，包括被侮辱，只要客人想要的話。

史蒂夫坐下來，「0533，如果我要妳現在跪下來親我的腳，妳會這麼做嗎？」

雖然很短暫，轉瞬即逝，但史蒂夫很肯定，他看見0533臉上閃過遲疑的神情。0637擺著她被固定住的笑容說，「當然了，我很樂意！」

「我只是問問。」史蒂夫說，0533像是鬆了一口氣，而1149也終於可以離開那群人。史蒂夫決定忍耐，他的干預可能會讓那可惡的男人覺得顏面無光，而倒楣的會是1149，甚至是其他複製人。

他們離開了。史蒂夫要娜塔莎和克林特先回去，他要四處去逛逛，碰碰運氣，或許巴基會出現在轉角。史蒂夫才剛到荷米斯第二天就已經討厭這裡了。太過擁擠，到處都是不懷好意的眼神。想到1149就讓史蒂夫心痛。巴基在這裡的話，也會受到這樣的待遇嗎？就算複製人沒有靈魂，他們難道看不見1149很害怕、很痛嗎？

有人撞了他一下，咕噥了一聲抱歉。史蒂夫看著他的臉，匆匆推開旁人往前走的背影。他的心跳劇烈。

那是巴基嗎？

史蒂夫跟了上去。即使是另一次錯認也無所謂，他一定要確認。那人走得很急，撞到別人也不管，史蒂夫拼命跟著他，眼睛盯在他的後腦勺上。他就快要碰到他了。

男人轉進位在最邊緣的餐廳，史蒂夫也跟著進去。和剛剛的餐廳相比，此處人沒那麼多，也沒那麼吵。這裡是賣墨西哥菜的，櫃台後一位矮壯的黑髮男子走向史蒂夫。撞了史蒂夫的男人轉過來，看著史蒂夫。那是巴基。巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，轉身走進廚房。

史蒂夫想跟上去的時候櫃台後的黑髮男人擋住他。「歡迎光臨！」他對史蒂夫使眼色，「今天的辣烤肉套餐有特價！」

史蒂夫看看巴基消失的廚房入口再看看黑髮男人，「那我點一份，我......」

「洗手間在後面。」黑髮男人指了指餐廳後方。

史蒂夫一走進去，就被一隻手臂拽著他的衣服拖進往儲藏室。儲藏室的燈光昏黃，但也足以讓史蒂夫看清眼前人的臉。是巴基，確實是巴基沒錯。他認得那雙綠色的眼睛。那年戰場上的雪夜，他們駐紮在法國的一個小鎮附近。小鎮的名字史蒂夫已經不記得了，但他記得軍營裡的人弟兄都去找鎮上的女孩們喝酒跳舞了，只有史蒂夫和巴基兩個人，躲起來，裹在一條毯子裡，看著雪靜靜落下。史蒂夫告訴巴基他是怎麼從瘦皮猴史蒂夫變成美國隊長的，巴基就用那雙溫柔醉人的眼睛看著他，微笑聽他說。他們還聽見從遠方傳來的歌聲。是什麼歌呢？

「巴基，你記得我是誰嗎？」史蒂夫往前一步，巴基往後退了一步。「我是史蒂夫。」

巴基停頓了一下，「我知道你是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，但我不記得你。這是我第一次見到你。我是巴基，但不是你的巴基，我是他的複製人。」

史蒂夫一下子清醒過來。是啊，這是巴基，又不是巴基。史蒂夫的巴基早在很多年前就死了。

「是的，當然了。」史蒂夫無法掩飾他的心痛。他再一次希望自己沒有醒過來，就讓他和巴基一起死在戰場上才是他命運的歸屬。但現在他卻站在這裡，和一個既是巴基又不是巴基的人面對面，清楚明白自己曾經擁有過最美好的時刻已經不在了。他的心像被撕裂。

「我們時間不多。聽著，我知道突然這樣說很莫名其妙，但我們需要你的幫助。」複製人巴基的聲音沒有巴基那樣柔軟。他很焦慮，毫無掩飾的憂心讓史蒂夫想靠近他，安慰他，儘管他並不是他的巴基。

「什麼意思？」史蒂夫問。

「你昨天一踏上荷米斯我們就知道你來了，」巴基說，「我們聽過你的故事，海奎特小姐說你為了拯救世界犧牲了自己，兩次。」

又是一個關於犧牲的故事被倒進複製人的腦袋裡。奧西里斯，想到奧西里斯竟然擅自複製了巴基就讓史蒂夫怒火中燒，但現在不是生氣的時候。「我只是做我該做的事。」

「不是每個人都有這種勇氣。」巴基說話的樣子有種不允許任何人反駁的態度，「如果你真的是故事裡講的那種人，或許你願意幫助我們。沒有人可以幫我們，上一個願意伸出援手的人已經死了。」

「摩西嗎？」

「摩西是誰？」

史蒂夫想到喬納太空船上增加的複製人乘客名單。「我想你說上一個幫你的人是指喬納。」

「是的。」

看著巴基，史蒂夫感覺既陌生又熟悉。他和史蒂夫的巴基毫無疑問地長得一模一樣，但他說話的樣子比巴基強硬，也比史蒂夫到目前為止碰見的複製人要堅決得多。現在史蒂夫和他見面才不到兩分鐘，他就要求史蒂夫幫助他，幫助他們。基本上，史蒂夫根本不認識巴基的複製人，也不知道他的個性，甚至不能確定他是不是好人。

「喬納真的是死於意外嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「當然不是，他發現了不該發現的事，還想公開，所以被殺害了。」巴基的複製人看了一眼史蒂夫背後的門，「我想他留下了什麼線索給在地球的長官，所以你才會來？」

「他提到你的名字。」一個名字就足夠讓史蒂夫千山萬水地來到一個漂浮在無邊無盡黑暗中的陌生之地，一腳踏進他一無所知的麻煩裡。

「我......」巴基的複製人態度突然和緩下來，「我聽說過你和巴基‧巴恩斯的事。」

「那你就知道他對我來說意味著什麼。」史蒂夫看著他，「你不是一個人，有其他人和你一夥。他們知道我和巴基的關係，所以要你來找我嗎？」

「沒錯。」巴基的複製人乾脆地承認，「一個陌生人突然跑來找你請求你的協助，你可能不會答應。」

「你想要我怎麼幫你？」

「幫我們救人。」巴基的複製人語氣又變回之前的急促，「拍賣會就要開始了，我們要在那之前把孩子們救出來。」

「孩子們？」

一串敲門聲響起，之後又恢復安靜。巴基走到史蒂夫身邊，「你該走了，拉辛的眼睛正在看著，你在這裡待太久他會起疑的。我會去你的房間找你，記得，你的房間牆上有個紅色的按鈕，只會感應房客的手指。按下去，房間裡的人工智慧管家就會眼盲耳聾至少兩個小時，給房客一點隱私，讓他們做想做的事。」

巴基的臉上露出一個厭惡的神色，讓史蒂夫好奇他想起了什麼。

「我去找你的時候，你按下按鈕，我就可以告訴你所有的事情。」巴基看著史蒂夫。他那雙和史蒂夫的巴基完全相同的眼睛裡沒有史蒂夫曾見過的柔情愛意，只有深深的憂慮，「包括喬納發生的事。」

巴基站得離史蒂夫那麼近，史蒂夫忍不住伸手覆上他的臉。過去史蒂夫總是這樣，把手放在巴基的臉上，巴基的嘴角會為他彎起一個甜蜜的微笑。但巴基的複製人在史蒂夫碰到他的一瞬間就輕輕躲開了。

是啊，他終究不是史蒂夫的巴基。

史蒂夫向他道歉之後開門走出去，把巴基的複製人留在身後。黑髮男人已經將他的辣烤肉套餐打包好了，交到他的手上。史蒂夫離開餐廳，強迫自己不能回頭。

他不是史蒂夫的巴基，但他依舊是巴基。這樣就夠了。不管是不是史蒂夫的巴基，不管有沒有靈魂，只要是巴基需要史蒂夫，就算要獻出性命，他也願意。

  
\--待續--


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家的留言和點讚推薦，也歡迎大家給我意見。
> 
> 下一章就會回地球了，希望大家喜歡。

 

史蒂夫睜著眼睛躺在床上，一夜未眠。回到飯店之前，他先溜回探針的太空船，取出微型攝影機的影像。他要確定剛剛在餐廳的儲藏室裡發生的一切不是幻覺，他沒有想像出一個既是巴基又不是巴基的幻影來和他對話。畫面中的巴基在說話，皺眉搖頭，他的聲音和史蒂夫的記憶中一樣溫軟，卻多了一份憂心和急切。史蒂夫坐在駕駛座上，瞪大眼睛，心中充滿有許多感覺，驚訝、疑惑、憤怒。他緊握拳頭，用力到連自己都感覺疼痛。經過反覆沉澱，到最後，只留下憤怒在慢慢擴大。奧西里斯在他眼裡已經成為一個騙子。他們欺騙每個人關於複製人來源的問題，隱瞞私自複製巴基的行為，對史蒂夫來說不可原諒。

他們在巴基的墓誌銘上寫著，「在此處長眠之人是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，無畏的戰士，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯摯愛的伴侶與忠實的朋友。世界待他不公，而他以勇氣與愛回報。如今他在主的懷抱裡獲得永恆的平靜。」史蒂夫醒來後第一次站在墓碑前時心如刀割。但後來，他看著明亮溫暖的午後陽光灑在安靜的墓園裡，因為涼爽的風吹過而搖晃枝頭的楓樹落下一片片葉子，還有一座天使展翅低頭祈禱的雕像守護在一旁。雖然史蒂夫更希望巴基能有一個重新開始的機會，好好活著，享受人生的每一個時刻，去愛和被愛，但和他坎坷的一生相較，在這一片恬靜的花叢與草地中安息，把他曾經遭受過的苦難都拋下，也不是太壞的歸宿。

但奧西里斯複製了他。複製人巴基雖然不是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，這對史蒂夫來說感覺就像是他們把他挖了起來，打擾他永恆的平靜。這讓史蒂夫憤怒不已。

在黑暗中翻來覆去一整晚直到天亮之後，史蒂夫從床上坐起，走進盥洗室，看見鏡子裡的人憔悴得像具行屍走肉。他瞪著鏡中的影像，感覺不像看著自己的臉，更像看著陌生人。他想到巴基可能隨時會來。就算這個巴基不是他的巴基，史蒂夫也不想邋裡邋遢地出現在他面前。不管他對奧西里斯有多少不滿，那也得等回到地球再說。他提醒自己，這裡的巴基顯然遇上了大麻煩，他需要幫助。

史蒂夫站在淋浴間裡，讓熱水喚醒他。他仔細刷了牙，刮鬍子，覺得自己的頭髮不管梳到哪一邊都很奇怪。他想起遙遠的過去，在瓦坎達的日子。那天也像今天這樣，慎重其事地整理自己，把頭髮梳過來又梳過去，最後還是旺達幫他在頭頂抓了幾下。他原本選了一套黑色的西裝，後來又換回比較輕便的牛仔褲和襯衫。站在實驗室外，他把手插進口袋又抽出來，走過來又走過去，他的隊友們默默陪伴在一旁。直到瓦坎達的醫生們走出來，帶著雀躍的神情告訴史蒂夫，他醒了。史蒂夫走進去，看見巴基在一群人攙扶之下從冷凍艙裡走出來，坐上一張檯子。巴基看起來還有些迷迷糊糊，任由圍在他身邊的醫生們幫他檢查。他看見史蒂夫，愣了一下，然後微笑。史蒂夫感覺雙眼刺痛，一陣洶湧而猛烈的情緒拍了上來。他推開醫生們走過去，緊緊抱住巴基。

「沒事了，」巴基輕聲說，「我就在這裡。」

現在史蒂夫穿上全黑的衣服，布料舒適服貼，卻也說不出是什麼材質。他再度站到鏡子前，研判自己的氣色勉強及格。娜塔莎來找他的時候，他交代她和克林特今天就好好檢查喬納的太空船，他要留在飯店裡整理拉辛心不甘情不願交出來的太空站日誌。他沒說出口的是，他不想離開，因為巴基隨時會來。

他透過房間裡的人工智慧管家莎拉點了早餐，然後坐下來開始工作。太空站日誌檔案非常龐雜，包含了管理官的每日報告，各個監視器的影像，各區人工智慧主管的數據回報。史蒂夫打開檔案，就像跳進茫茫大海裡沒有方向。他要求看三個月的太空站日誌，是因為疑似摩西出沒的紀錄最早起於三個月前。荷米斯太空站隸屬於太空發展局，畢竟遠在天邊，所以拉辛有很大的權力可以決定如何處理太空站上發生的任何事，只是事後他要能夠向他的長官交代就是了。他透過太空發展局的局長布雷克請探針派人來解決摩西的問題，而弗瑞便派出了喬納。弗瑞說拉辛發現太空站的系統遭到入侵，有人在太空站裡到處打聽，並且煽動複製人脫離他們日常職務的軌道。如此嚴重的情形，昨天他卻告訴史蒂夫一切都很好。

史蒂夫翻了幾天管理官的每日報告。拉辛的紀錄很詳細，算得上鉅細靡遺。太空站每天要處理的事成千上萬。旅客間的糾紛，系統故障排除，店家銷售情形，補給品消耗狀況，複製人調派。拉辛的確就如他所說的一樣勤勞而辛苦，這些大大小小的問題都會來到他的手上，他可以說是最了解荷米斯太空站的人了。

等早餐送來之後，史蒂夫灌了一大口咖啡，一邊用叉子把炒蛋送進嘴裡，一邊繼續翻閱每日報告。一開始他沒有注意到，但當他發現時立刻要他的個人電腦往回翻。幾乎每篇管理官每日報告都相當完整，唯有幾篇讓史蒂夫起疑。那幾篇看上去特別短，仔細檢視時間列，發現都有數小時的空白。拉辛連兩個星礦工人在餐廳為了座位吵架都會寫下來，那幾個小時裡會完全沒有值得登記的狀況嗎？史蒂夫把喬納登上太空站之前的問題紀錄都挑出來，再調出那幾天的事故報告。太空站管理官可以選擇要不要寫下或是修改當日發生的事，但驚動安全警戒隊的事件會有紀錄傳回太空發展局，所以事故報告是不能刪除的。

七月三號，在餐廳工作的複製人頂撞一位責罵他的客人。

七月六號，負責通道清潔的複製人在一個太空礦場的職員惡意將垃圾倒到他頭上時，與他互毆。

七月十一號，負責通關所秩序維護的複製人和一位不符合登站規定的傭兵起了口角，將對方毆打致重傷。

七月十三號，在餐廳工作的複製人拒絕客人要求為他按摩的服務。

七月十八號，在飯店負責搬運行李的複製人將客人的行李全部推倒在地上。

七月二十號，負責星辰飯店房務清理的複製人沒有獲得主管許可擅離職守。她衣衫不整，臉上有傷而且不停哭泣。

七月二十四號，複製人宿舍裡發生大規模的騷動，他們拒絕服從人類管理者的命令去做額外的工作。

七月二十五號，另一項複製人集體動亂，這次發生的地點在餐廳。

七月二十六號，負責旅客諮詢處的複製人試圖溜進複製人不得進入的區域。

七月二十七號，五名複製人在工作結束之後沒有回到宿舍報到擅自在外遊蕩，與安全警戒隊爆發肢體衝突。

七月二十八號，負責星辰飯店櫃檯服務的複製人試圖繞過安全警戒隊的人工智慧主管闖進資料庫，被逮捕。

七月二十九號，安全警戒隊中的複製人擅離崗位，被發現在太空船停放區徘徊。

七月三十號，八名複製人自宿舍中逃脫，有五名為安全警戒隊的成員。

八個逃跑的複製人有沒有找回來，拉辛沒有寫。監視器紀錄下複製人們失控的場面，有些看來怵目驚心。特別是在你被告知他們僅僅是物品般的人造物之後，再看看他們臉上的憤怒與恐懼，一定會產生深深的懷疑。一連串和複製人有關的事故，許多系統總管擋下的入侵事件，還有複製人失蹤，難怪拉辛會緊張到向總部求救。不過，一般人如果購買的家電用品壞了，故障了，第一個反應應該是找原廠做維修吧。拉辛在碰到一向順從的複製人們突然一個接著一個不順從了，他會怎麼做？

史蒂夫要個人電腦搜尋奧西里斯。毫不意外地，在八月十號的每日報告中發現奧西里斯派來的工程師抵達太空站的紀錄。奧西里斯的工程師對複製人們進行了「系統校正」，向拉辛表示他們的產品本身沒有問題，應該是外力攻擊「程式漏洞」，激化他們進行反抗。奧西里斯工程師明確指出他們懷疑就是摩西設法接觸了荷米斯太空站上的複製人，導致複製人們失控的狀況像疾病一樣蔓延開來。奧西里斯的用語讓史蒂夫反感，他們的確不把複製人當成人類。他們是產品，機械，需要維修而非治療。他們所謂的程式漏洞是什麼？複製人承襲自人類的人性、尊嚴和求生意志嗎？他們又是如何「校正」的？

拉辛相信奧西里斯工程師的話。到了九月一號，喬納就來了。史蒂夫搜尋奧西里斯工程師抵達之後的事故報告，沒有複製人鬧事的紀錄，他們在經歷一個月的「故障」之後又全都正常運作了起來，系統校正顯然很成功。不過，喬納還是觀察到複製人們計畫反抗的跡象。而史蒂夫想到在餐廳裡，他故意說要0533跪下來親他的腳，0533那一閃而逝的猶豫，還有其他複製人們交換眼神的樣子。

也或許，複製人們不是被校正了，而是學會裝出正常的樣子。

******

巴基來的時候史蒂夫已經把拉辛的每日報告裡有疑慮的部分都挑出來了。複製人的管理原先是很嚴格的，集體行動，也不得擅自離開自己的工作岡位和宿舍。但隨著數量增加，一些未寫明的額外工作又多，所以管理似乎也越來越鬆散。但進出太空站的人需要申請許可，有不少來路不明的船隻都被駁回登站要求，甚至遭武力驅離，摩西們要闖進來並不容易。

史蒂夫的個人電腦一字不漏地記下史蒂夫說的每一句話。史蒂夫才剛適應二十一世紀用手指敲打鍵盤的文字堆砌過程，現在連動手打字都不用了。他只需要開口，個人電腦就會幫他記錄、整理、搜尋、標重點，甚至修正文法，做成一份漂亮整齊的文件。但史蒂夫還是想念紙和筆，想念筆尖劃過紙面時輕輕的沙沙聲，想念書本的味道。他想念過去和巴基盤著腿坐在一起讀書，讓文字和想像帶他們離開五月悶熱的布魯克林的日子。那是太過久遠的時光了，史蒂夫斑駁的記憶只留下模糊的畫面。

他點的午餐是由巴基送來的。穿著星辰飯店服務員制服的巴基看了史蒂夫身後的牆壁一眼，史蒂夫知道巴基是要他讓房間裡的人工智慧管家眼盲耳聾。

史蒂夫關上門，「別擔心，點完餐我就按了。我不想讓拉辛看見我找到了什麼。」

巴基看起來很緊張，他從口袋裡掏出一張記憶晶片，「這是喬納的微型攝影機的紀錄。」

「你一點時間都不想浪費，對吧？」史蒂夫接過晶片，感覺有些失落。他在期待什麼？一個問候？閒話家常？巴基不是來和他約會的。他看見史蒂夫的時候不會給他一個微笑，那是史蒂夫的巴基才會做的事。

巴基有些激動，「因為我們沒有時間可以浪費了！拍賣會就在後天！」

「抱歉，我只是還沒恢復過來。我的意思是，看著你的臉，我很難不去想到我的巴基。」史蒂夫坦白說。「告訴我，我該怎麼幫你？到底發生了什麼事？」

巴基沒有回答，反而放下了緊繃的肩膀，表情帶著些許愧疚。「我才應該道歉，提出請求的人明明是我，我還用這種態度。」他想了想，「你看起來不太好。」

「我沒怎麼睡。」史蒂夫說，「告訴我喬納發生什麼事了？」

「你相信我們沒有靈魂嗎？」巴基突然問。

史蒂夫愣了一下，「老實說，我不知道。」

「那些人，他們相信。」巴基的眼神變得朦朧，像是在看著遠方，「他們相信我們沒有靈魂，所以可以對我們做任何事而不感到愧疚。」

「那些人是誰？」

「任何付得起錢上太空站來找樂子的人，還有我們的人類管理者。」巴基瞇起眼睛，「我不知道有沒有靈魂有多麼重要，我只知道我們會痛。我是安全警戒隊的成員，和其他複製人比起來，我們的日子大概好過一點。我們不用承受三不五時的暴力和侮辱，也不需要常常披上紅色的袍子，沒那麼常。我們送穿上紅袍子的人到房間去。我們聽見他們尖叫，哭泣，求饒。我們把連路都沒辦法走的他們送回去，或者把他們的屍體送到廢棄物處理區。他們說這是我們的工作，我存在的目的。我不懂，為什麼我生來要為別人製造痛苦，為什麼我的存在就是承受痛苦？」

巴基真切的情緒讓史蒂夫不忍，他本能地想靠近他，將他擁在懷中，但他必須控制自己不要落入回憶的陷阱。他只能沉默。史蒂夫想了想，這兩天在太空站通道上，他的確見過穿紅袍子的人，但他沒有想太多，因為人實在太多了。

現在巴基陷入出神的狀態。他的嘴唇在抖，雙眼因為回憶而聚積了淚水。史蒂夫喊了他一聲，讓他重新集中注意力。「披上紅袍子是什麼意思？」

「那表示有人點了你，所以你要去服務他。」

「服務？」

「做任何客人想做的事。」巴基揉揉眼睛，語氣像刀鋒一樣冷冽。

巴基顯然不願多說，但史蒂夫能猜到。他看著巴基，想到其他複製人，想到他們對某些人來說，是完美的娃娃。像人類一樣有溫度的身體，柔軟的肌膚，生動的面容，能提供和人類相同的樂趣，但同時又不是人類，想必激發很多人經由教育、道德觀的建立和法律約束而予以壓抑的黑暗面。他感覺噁心，一陣排山倒海而來的厭惡。巴基說安全警戒隊的人不需要常常披上紅袍，而不是不用。有人曾經要求巴基提供什麼服務嗎？他不敢再想。他能肯定，身為太空站最有權力的人，拉辛一定知道有人正在非法使用複製人。不，拉辛一定是主導這一切的人。能不能上太空站只有他可以決定，他顯然是利用了可以自由使用分配複製人的權力來為自己謀私。但奧西里斯知道嗎？

「我們不要再忍受了。我們不知道什麼權利或是自由，只知道我們不想再痛苦了。有人把自己吊死在宿舍床邊，沒有人會去把他解下來，因為這對他來說，就沒有痛苦了。有人拿刀子刺進胸膛，有人從太空站的最頂端跳下來。這很容易的，活著才難。為什麼要讓我們有感覺呢？人類在製造桌子的時候，並不會讓它有感覺啊。」巴基問史蒂夫，彷彿他真的很想知道答案。而史蒂夫不知該如何回答，他任由怒火燃燒。

「原本在太空站上的都是成年的複製人，」巴基繼續說，「但是幾個月前，有一批未成年的複製人兒童被送上太空站了，一共有十五個。我們打聽到的消息是，有一場拍賣會，孩子們就是拍賣的商品。」

太空站上不需要有兒童，也不該有兒童。或許拉辛欺騙奧西里斯關於兒童複製人的用途，也或許奧西里斯根本就知道。

「難道太空站上那麼多人都是來參加拍賣會的嗎？」

「不，只有少數人。太空站上人越來越多是因為這裡的太空樂園名聲已經傳開了，費南多說，每條在太空中航行的船都在講這件事。」

「費南多又是誰？」

「你跟我進去的餐廳，老闆是費南多，他就是跟你講話的那個人。他做了一件很奇怪的事情，他......該怎麼說呢？」巴基思考著該如何描述，「他說他愛上了複製人，就是一個在他的餐廳工作的女孩，他還為她取了名字，叫雪琳。複製人的名字是人類擁有者給予的，雪琳並不屬於他，只是拉辛派來為他工作的。所以當雪琳穿上紅袍子被帶走的時候，他抗議也沒有用。然後雪琳就沒有再回來了。費南多很傷心，他說那是因為他很愛雪琳。這是什麼意思？一個人類可以愛上複製人嗎？」

「我不知道。」巴基問了很多問題，但史蒂夫都沒有答案。他為自己的無知和無能為力生氣。他能感覺到巴基的疑惑，對所處的世界和接觸到的殘忍感到疑惑。這份疑惑令巴基混亂，卻令史蒂夫心痛不已。他心痛於巴基的遭遇和感受，儘管他並不是史蒂夫的巴基。他不知道人類能不能愛上複製人，只知道荷米斯太空站上發生的事需要被阻止。如此看來，弗瑞對於人類的判斷相當正確。

「總之，費南多和一些同情複製人的人類聯合起來，想辦法救我們。他們本來打算等合約到期可以離開太空站回到地球之後就揭發太空站的事，但那些孩子來了，他們等不到那時候。所以我們必須提前計畫。」巴基開始在房間裡來回踱步，像是在對史蒂夫說話，更像是在分析自己的計畫。他似乎已經收拾好脆弱的情緒。「我們原先打算劫持太空船，讓孩子們逃走，甚至控制整個太空站。安全警戒隊的人有武器，我們也比其他複製人學到更多關於太空站系統的知識。但我們失敗了，只有一些人逃出人類管理者的控制，卻也還是無法離開太空站。」

「所以除了費南多，沒人教你們要......反抗？」

「沒有，費南多也沒有，他只是幫忙。」

「你就是那八個跑的複製人之一？」史蒂夫問。

「是的，我逃了出來，在費南多和其他人的幫助之下一直在太空站裡到處躲藏。其他人，如果不想被奧西里斯工程師校正的話就只能裝出以前的樣子。」巴基停下腳步，「好奇怪，以前我們從不知道質疑，他們要我們做什麼我們就做什麼。現在我們是怎麼了？」

「就像你說的，你們想讓痛苦停止，這是本能。」史蒂夫說，「奧西里斯工程師是怎麼......校正你們的？」

巴基打了一個冷顫，他的畏懼明顯而強烈。「把一個機器套到複製人的頭上，刺進眼睛裡，然後複製人就像被電到一樣，一直抖一直抖，尖叫。等到結束之後他就會變成......像死了一樣，但還是會動，不管你怎麼做他都不會有反應，就只會接受命令。唉，我不知道該怎麼形容，反正大家都很害怕校正。阿努比斯先生也強調過校正很可怕，要我們乖乖的不然就會被校正。」

巴基的描述讓史蒂夫想起九頭蛇在巴基身上做過的洗腦實驗。史蒂夫不曾親眼見過巴基被洗腦，但他讀過一份檔案，詳細記載了九頭蛇是如何創造出冬日戰士。他不記得是如何得到那份檔案的，只記得當他得知巴基受過什麼樣的待遇之後，他便下定決心要將九頭蛇趕盡殺絕，即使追到天涯海角也不放過。在他當年「死掉」的時候，九頭蛇已經不復存在。  
而如今，九頭蛇的幽靈又以一種迂迴的方式再度復活，附在奧西里斯身上。德摩斯上的複製人軍隊，星辰飯店提行李的服務人員，他們大概是經過校正了。

「是費南多覺得喬納可以信任，而他也沒猜錯。他把一切告訴喬納，希望他能幫幫忙，至少把孩子們帶走。」提起喬納，巴基的臉上有一份哀愁，「喬納的心和羽毛一樣輕，他聽我們說，聽完之後好生氣，決定要幫我們。他偷偷溜進很多地方蒐集證據，還把孩子們放進太空船的乘客名單裡。為了預防萬一他教我們怎麼取出太空船裡的記憶晶片。可是他在太空站到處問東問西，還接觸複製人小孩，讓拉辛很害怕。他們把他追到廢棄物處理區然後殺了他。拉辛一定會設法進去喬納的太空船，因為他要知道喬納發現了什麼。所以去我們趕在拉辛破壞太空船之前把記憶晶片取出來。」

史蒂夫看看手上的晶片，「喬納為什麼不先把影像傳回地球？」

「費南多說，有些客人，是重要的人，叫什麼呢？」巴基似乎在想要如何形容這些重要的人，但他很快放棄，「反正不能隨便傳回去，誰知道對面接收的人可不可以信任？」

「所以你們希望我將影像公諸於世？」

「如果你願意，那當然好，人們會相信你的話。但我還是希望你先救孩子們，這就是我想請你幫忙的事。自從喬納和見到孩子們之後，他們就被帶走，集中在別的地方，大概要等到拍賣會的時候才會被帶出來。而我們連拍賣會要在哪裡舉行都不知道。」巴基靠近史蒂夫。「拜託，他們都還很小，有的連路都走不穩。」

巴基離得那麼近，讓史蒂夫摒住呼吸。他突然發現自己對巴基的話沒有一絲懷疑，他知道眼前這個複製人沒有說謊。而對巴基來說，史蒂夫也是個陌生人，是出現在他們睡前故事裡的角色，他卻在第二次見面就將如此重要的請託交給史蒂夫。

史蒂夫不能辜負這份信任，但他想要親自確認。「我當然會幫忙把孩子們救出來，而且，所有參與其中的人都必須要為他們的惡行付出代價。」

「代價？你說的沒錯。」巴基往後退了一步，臉上露出一個讓史蒂夫有些不安的冷笑。「他們會的。」

******

史蒂夫離開飯店前往存放喬納太空船的倉庫，而巴基早就悄悄溜走。他知道，會有人盯著他。走在擁擠的通道上，史蒂夫現在特別注意披著紅袍子的人。長袍子是深紅色的，覆蓋住他們的身體，寬大的帽兜遮住了臉。他們沉默走在兩個安全警戒隊員之間，而安全警戒隊會把每個企圖接近他們的人趕跑。他們是有人點的，其他人不可以亂碰。除非拿出錢來，那麼下一回他們就會送到你的房間。史蒂夫觀察附近的人，從他們看著紅袍子的表情很容易就能辨別出來，誰知情誰又一無所知。在這樣一個有自己的運作規則，文明的束縛鞭長莫及的奇異之地，人類的慾望很難控制得住，會全寫在臉上。

史蒂夫到了倉庫的時候趕走了所有派駐的安全警戒隊。他找到頭靠著頭研究資料的克林特和娜塔莎，把來龍去脈告訴他們。兩個複製人顯得相當驚訝，無法想像竟然會有人把複製人拿來作一般目的以外的用途。

「這麼說來，根本不是摩西影響他們的。」娜塔莎說。

史蒂夫點頭，「看來是複製人自己的行動和想法。而奧西里斯工程師誤導了拉辛。」

史蒂夫要克林特播出喬納錄下的影像。他們必須跳著看，因為影片十分長。但顯然只需要特定幾個片段就夠了。

他們看見喬納偷拍到許多複製人受虐的畫面。他們被毆打，傷害，當作實驗品，被割下身體的部分，做出各種動作以供人取樂；他們被侵犯，以非常殘暴的方式，當著所有人的面，當著其他複製人的面；喬納幫巴基提到的複製人小孩建檔，新增到乘客名單中。一共十五個孩子，最小的似乎才兩三歲，而最大的也不會超過十四歲。喬納臨死以前最後傳輸的影像，是兩張面無表情的臉，舉起鐵棍，用力敲在他的腦袋上。最讓史蒂夫反胃的是，喬納發現一個被進行人體改造的複製人。他被設計成一張椅子的模樣，眼淚不停落下，張開嘴，無聲地吶喊著。喬納用發顫的聲音問了他幾個問題，然後幫這可憐的生命解脫。

史蒂夫要克林特停止播放影片。沒有人說話，令人窒息的沉默包圍他們。娜塔莎摀著嘴，而克林特在經過幾秒鐘的震驚之後用力捶了駕駛座的操作檯。

過了好一會史蒂夫才清清喉嚨說：「弗瑞的擔憂沒有錯，無論奧西里斯要讓複製人大量販售到一般家庭裡的理由是什麼，這都會是可能的後果。我們必須揭發真相，即使這個真相會讓人類清楚看見自己可能會成為什麼樣的怪物也要說出來。但現在最急迫的是要把孩子們救走，我們都知道他們被專程跑到太空站來的人買走之後會有什麼下場。我們要把喬納錄下的影像和孩子先送回地球。」

克林特點點頭，他很快振作起來。「對，對，帶孩子們離開。用這艘船吧，裡面已經建好檔案了。」

「孩子們現在在哪裡？」娜塔莎抹去眼淚，輕聲問。

「被關在某個地方，巴基也不知道在哪裡，我們只能趁著拍賣會舉行的時候闖進去了。」史蒂夫沉思，「拍賣會一定會有安全警戒隊守在外頭，而我不認為拉辛會讓我們一句話就把人帶走。他已經謀殺一個探針了，再多殺幾個相信他也不會猶豫。但我們還是要先找出拍賣會舉行的地方。」

「拍賣會？」娜塔莎的雙手交叉在胸前，「都是有錢人去參加的吧？」

「有錢可以上太空和買奴隸的人。」

「說起來，今天早上發生一件事。」娜塔莎說，「記得我們到太空站的第一天，在飯店大廳碰見的那群人嗎？」

克林特一臉茫然，但史蒂夫很快就知道她要說什麼。「叫韋勒的房地產商人和他的同伴們。」

「我今天在大廳又碰到那個想騷擾我的人了，他說他叫圖里克，他看見我和你在房門口說話。」

「我交代妳一些事之後妳就走了。」

「圖里克以為我是從你的房間走出來的，他問我是不是你的玩具。我沒有承認也沒有否認，只是順著他的話讓他透露更多。」娜塔莎做了一個娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫絕不會做的鬼臉，「他說他通常喜歡更小一點的，但他真的很想要和我玩，或許你可以和他做個交易之類的。他說大家畢竟都是來玩的，什麼條件都好說。」

「怎麼？他碰妳了嗎？」克林特明顯不高興。

「他很想，我說，再看看。」

「他敢！」克林特氣得咬牙切齒。史蒂夫看著他想到他認識的克林特‧巴頓，他沒有這樣怒氣沖天的時候。身為神射手，他似乎總是十分冷靜，即使面對生死關頭也一樣。

「他喜歡更小一點的。所以他們一定是為了拍賣會來的，我們可以透過他們混進去，或是套出拍賣會舉行的地點。」史蒂夫說。韋勒那群人似乎挺喜歡史蒂夫的，他想這或許是個機會。

「進去拍賣會帶人不是問題，難的是要離開太空站。」克林特壓下不滿，讓自己回復到專業的狀態，「太空站配有一艘驅逐艦，還有冰雹戰艇隊，探針太空船有武器但遠不是驅逐艦的對手。」

「拉辛要是使用驅逐艦攻擊探針太空船，太空發展局和弗瑞都會知道，我想他不敢。太空發展局的局長布雷克就算有心幫拉辛隱瞞，弗瑞也不會放過他。而冰雹戰艇無法用在長途航行上，所以只要我們能閃過就好。」娜塔莎說。

「我們必須規劃好撤退的路線，巴基和他的同伴會協助我們把孩子帶出來。」史蒂夫說。

「那其他複製人呢？」克林特問。

史蒂夫也想過這個問題。拉辛一定會盡力阻止他們離開，如果他們成功了，他一定會著手清理所有證據，那麼複製人們或許會是他清理的對象，而探針太空船裝不下所有的複製人和幫助他們的人類。巴基在和史蒂夫的談話中一次也沒有提到要把其他成年複製人帶走的事情。他們根本沒有想到救自己。

「附近有太空艦隊駐紮吧？或許我們可以去求救？」娜塔莎轉向控制台，手指在上頭飛快跳躍，接著一幅星圖便出現在螢幕上，「齊塔號和西格瑪號在這裡，還有這裡。這附近甚至還有民間的太空巡迴醫療隊。」

「西格瑪號比較近，你們可以向他們求援。」史蒂夫看著螢幕上幾乎靜止不動的光點，「但願到時候一切都還來得及。」

娜塔莎看著史蒂夫，「你們？」

「我不會丟下巴基的。」史蒂夫靜靜地說，「帶著孩子走，把影像親自交給弗瑞本人。我自己會看著辦。」

娜塔莎和克林特看看彼此。克林特提高聲音，「史蒂夫，你知道這樣做無疑是自殺嗎？他不是你愛的那個人。」

「無所謂，不管是哪個巴基，我都不會丟下他。」史蒂夫笑了笑，「如果不想看到我死掉，你們就一定要快點搬救兵來。」

克林特遲疑了一下，然後拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。「好，你們一定要想辦法撐下去。」

******

隔天晚上，史蒂夫不知道娜塔莎跟圖里克說了什麼，但他們獲得進入紅燈商店的許可。娜塔莎挽著史蒂夫的手臂，抬頭挺胸走在他身邊，像是他們正要進入某個大人物舉辦的宴會。裡頭很暗，只有從舞台上傳來的閃光，還有每張桌子上模擬燭火的小燈。到處都是半裸或全裸的男女，端著飲料和小點心穿梭在座位中，或是坐在客人的大腿上。舞台上的聚光燈下有兩男一女，正隨著音樂忘情地糾纏在一起。呻吟和大笑此起彼落，有群人圍著一張桌子上的男女鼓譟，史蒂夫不用看都知道他們在為何加油打氣。待在這裡讓他覺得很髒，像是跳進濃濁汙穢的毒水裡。但他必須忍耐，表演。你可以的，史蒂夫告訴自己，就當作登台演出，和過去一樣。那時候他還不是美國隊長，穿著愚蠢的戲服，拿著木頭製的盾牌，對假的希特勒揮拳。他還給當時的自己畫了一幅畫，把自己畫成某個他不記得的動物。

韋勒和圖里克站起來。他們嘴裡叼著雪茄，這在地球上已經是被禁止使用的東西了，史蒂夫這才注意到周圍有很多人在抽菸。圖里克原本似乎想來個「嘿大家看看是美國隊長」的吆喝，但韋勒阻止了他。「笨蛋，隊長不喜歡高調，對吧？」他對史蒂夫討好地笑，「快坐下。」

圖里克幫娜塔莎拉開椅子，趁著她坐下的時候用力吸了一口她頸後的味道，史蒂夫必須動用全部的忍耐力才能不動手揍他。韋勒喚來服務生，一個身上只繞了幾圈繩子的女人過來，一口氣點了一堆東西。圖里克的手趁機在她身上揉捏，她一點表情也沒有，甚至不曾皺眉頭。這一定是被校正過的複製人，史蒂夫心想，看著周圍的服務人員，他們要不就是一臉茫然空白，要不就是強顏歡笑。他眨眨眼，把一切錄下來。

「哇，史蒂夫，」克林特的聲音自史蒂夫耳朵裡的通訊器傳來，「我想你剛剛拍到幾個大人物。我很肯定你兩點鐘方向那桌有某個州的州長和兩個內閣官員，更遠一點我好像看到哪個國家的副總統。」

這就是巴基說的重要人物了，難怪巴基和喬納不敢把影像傳回地球。

韋勒看著史蒂夫，那眼神令他感覺被看穿，「看到你和我們坐在一起感覺真好。我的意思是說，你不是神，你畢竟也是人。」

史蒂夫提醒自己看著他而不要左顧右盼，「難道有人說我不是嗎？」

「歷史課本，宣傳影片，他們把你說得完美無缺。」

「沒有人是完美的。」

「沒錯。」韋勒朝史蒂夫眨眼，吐出一個漂亮的煙圈，「所以我們在這裡。」

在圖里克不斷對娜塔莎言語騷擾的時候，服務生將他們剛剛點的東西送來了，韋勒和圖里克都興奮地拍起手。淋上滿滿巧克力的冰淇淋聖代香蕉船，一大盤五顏六色的蛋糕，香味四溢的炸雞和薯條，煎培根，塞滿餡料的大漢堡，灑滿起司的焗烤義大利麵。還有幾杯冒著氣泡深顏色的飲料。這一桌的食物要是出現在地球上，他們就要因為違反健康飲食法而被逮捕了。

「讓我們來舉杯慶祝這個時刻！」韋勒大喊。「食物膠囊去死吧！」

史蒂夫喝了一口他的飲料，是可口可樂。

圖里克在經過史蒂夫同意之後拉著娜塔莎去跳舞。韋勒沒有加入他們，也沒有像其他人一樣招來服務生跪在他的兩腿間。他對史蒂夫的興趣似乎大於周遭赤身裸體的男女。

「隊長，我不是懷疑你，」韋勒把椅子拉得離史蒂夫更近一點，「不過你為什麼要到荷米斯來？」

史蒂夫知道拉辛一定和韋勒有聯絡，否則韋勒不可能獲得上太空站的允許。他不能說謊。「我是受託來調查一位探針的死亡事件。不過也沒查到什麼，就真的是意外。那你又為什麼來到荷米斯？」

韋勒輕笑兩聲，「就是來玩的囉。」

「跑得未免有點遠。」

「我想你已經發現了，隊長，你在一個無聊的時代醒來。」韋勒喝了一大口可樂，臉裡閃過叛逆的神色，「一切舊的樂趣都消失了。我們不能吃炸雞可樂，我們不能抽菸，喝酒喝太多會被警告，強迫運動，我們甚至不能找點刺激的樂趣。你知道如果有人想找妓女，玩些平常老婆不願奉陪的玩法，被抓到會怎麼樣嗎？公開鞭刑，身分註記。很多年前，當有人強暴別人，只要坐幾年牢就好了，現在得要被去勢，我指的可不是打一劑要讓他的老二永遠硬不起來，而是一把鋒利的刀子讓他犯罪的東西永遠和身體分離。如果疼愛的對象未成年，要公開行刑，凌遲處死，禍及家人。真野蠻。」

「聽起來頗大快人心。」

韋勒大笑，「對某些人來說是的。但對某些其他人來說，有一些需求永遠都需要被滿足。我們只是人， 人類是很軟弱的。你一定了解，否則你不會在這裡。」

史蒂夫拿起一根薯條放進嘴裡，那久違的美妙滋味令他產生一種近乎感動的情緒。

「盡量吃，等你回去地球可就吃不到了。真正的糖，而不是垃圾替代品。」韋勒拿起一塊蛋糕用力咬下，「至於你大方讓出玩具的行為，圖里克也準備了你指定的禮物好好謝謝你。」

韋勒一定知道史蒂夫他們是為了查案而來，如果娜塔莎突然投懷送抱，他們不可能不懷疑。乾脆和他們一起在泥堆裡打滾，把自己弄得和他們一樣髒。舞台上換了新一場表演，一個裸體的女複製人被綁在一座型架上，一個中年男子拿著鞭子，走向她。尖叫聲蓋過了音樂，史蒂夫強迫自己拿起漢堡，咬一口。

史蒂夫回到飯店房間時已經是午夜，娜塔莎則去了圖里克的房間。史蒂夫知道圖里克不會有機會碰到娜塔莎一根手指，而且克林特隨後就會加入他們，給圖里克一個小驚喜，但他還是很擔心。在前往紅燈商店之前，他特地叮囑娜塔莎，不管發生什麼事，一定要保護自己。他知道複製人探針腦袋裡只有完成任務這項使命最重要，但他不要他們犧牲自己去換取勝利。

沒多久，他的禮物就來了。史蒂夫開門，穿著深紅色袍子的巴基站在門口，兩個安全警戒隊的人朝史蒂夫點點頭就走了。史蒂夫側身讓他進來，然後按下牆上的紅色按鈕。巴基立刻扯下袍子扔在地上，還踩了兩腳，彷彿那是一隻包覆著他的蠕蟲。

「本來要送來你房間的人現在躲在垃圾箱裡，我們要在規定的時間內把他送回去。」巴基依舊單刀直入，沒有任何客套話，當然也不打招呼，「查出拍賣會在哪裡舉行了嗎？」

「他們很快就會問出來了。」史蒂夫說，「現在只能先等等。」

巴基似乎不願意等，但他看了看房門口又盯著史蒂夫好一會，知道急也沒有用。「好吧。」

房間裡有些暗，因為史蒂夫只開了一扇壁燈。他想把所有的燈都點亮，這樣他才能好好看看巴基的臉。那張朝思暮想，只會出現在夢裡的臉，現在就在他伸手可及的地方。但窗外的景色美得讓他維持那份昏暗。點點星光，穿梭銀河間的太空船，和地球上萬家燈火的夜景相較更加迷離神秘，而且浪漫。他們離家不只千萬里，漂浮在星星之中。

「你想要喝點什麼嗎？」史蒂夫走向窗邊的桌子，上頭擺滿韋勒送給他帶回來的違禁品，「你想喝汽水嗎？這裡還有糖果和洋芋片，喔對了，你喜歡吃巧克力。」

「巧克力是什麼？」巴基一臉困惑。

史蒂夫有些挫敗地垂下肩膀。他忘了，是他的巴基喜歡吃巧克力，不是眼前這個。當初軍隊發放的K口糧裡，總有一條好時巧克力，史蒂夫都把他的巧克力給巴基。看著他因為巧克力而瞇起眼睛露出幸福的微笑，對史蒂夫來說比一百條巧克力更能提升他的士氣。而眼前的巴基從出生就靠最基本簡單的食物攝取營養，他沒吃過零食，沒喝過汽水。吃東西對他來說不是小小的樂趣，而僅僅只是一種生存的必要活動。

但史蒂夫還是拿起一條巧克力，遞給他，「試試看，我想你會喜歡的。」

巴基考慮了幾秒才伸手接過去。他找張椅子坐下，小心翼翼地拆開包裝，拿起黑色薄板狀的巧克力，聞了聞，然後咬一口。史蒂夫看見他睜大了眼睛，因為巧克力陌生的苦甜滋味而感到訝異。他沒有表現出喜歡或不喜歡，但他很快一口接一口地把整塊巧克力吃完。史蒂夫看著，感覺彷彿回到當年他們在法國郊外的星空下，紮營休息的夜晚。其他咆哮隊員們坐在營火旁，抽菸，隨口胡扯。史蒂夫曾經有過很多併肩作戰的夥伴，他們卻是最令他懷念的。只是現在他連他們的名字都記不清了。

巴基把包裝紙揉成一團，不知為何看起來有些不好意思。「很好吃。」

史蒂夫把整個點心盤都遞給他。巴基捧著盤子看了許久，「你一定很想他。用那種眼神看著我，你一定很想他。」

「我的確是。」史蒂夫說。

「如果我們換個地方見面，我有可能會成為他的替代品，代替他陪伴你。」巴基的聲音變得很輕，「我聽說過這種事。」

「是嗎？」

史蒂夫想像有一天，巴基突然按了他公寓的門鈴，走進來。說他就在這裡，他再也不會走了。這想像令史蒂夫顫抖。他的心裡很清楚，就算他知道這不是他的巴基，是一個複製人，替代品，他也會淪陷的。但是史蒂夫也知道自己不能。因為就算擁有同樣的長相和名字，複製人巴基終究是另一個人，利用他來滿足自己的思念，對他來說是不公平的。

「我突然想到，其他的複製人都只有編號，擁有者才能為複製人取名。但你有名字，你說你是巴基。」史蒂夫問。「誰是你的擁有者？」

「名字是我自己取的，我覺得就叫巴基也不錯，」巴基強調，「沒有人擁有我。」

史蒂夫點點頭。的確，擁有自我意識才懂得反抗，一輛車或一盞燈是不會為自己命名的。

通訊器響起娜塔莎的聲音，「史蒂夫，拍賣會明天就在飯店的頂樓舉行，整層樓都封鎖了。」

巴基立刻站起來，「原來如此，難怪沒有複製人員工被派去頂樓工作。」

史蒂夫拿起通訊器，「我知道了，你們立刻撤出來。」

******

拉辛或許太貪心了，忽略太空站是有乘載限制的，這是他犯的第一個錯誤。越多人上站，就需要越多人力去維持秩序。史蒂夫這幾天觀察到太空站上時常發生零星衝突，哪個地方的聲音大了點，安全警戒隊立刻就趕到。他可以想像長時間待在這個封閉的空間裡已經夠讓人鬱悶了，還要加班，減少休息，疲於奔命，會讓人多麼不開心。安全警戒隊人手不足，管理越來越不嚴謹。原先因為複製人們「故障」，所以拉辛把所有複製人警戒隊成員都分配到其他工作區。現在他看見複製人們「恢復正常」，就迫不及待把人調回去。這是他犯的第二個錯誤，因為現在警戒隊裡的複製人都是裝乖的，隨時等著引爆。

當然，從一開始拉辛就不該做販賣及濫用複製人的勾當。否則複製人不會覺醒，探針不會注意到太空站，史蒂夫也不會在這裡。

他看著巴基，召集同伴前來。他們穿著安全警戒隊的制服，取得警戒隊的武器。他們設法控制了飯店的人工智慧主管，讓它在指定樓層傳回重複播放的假影片，拉辛就暫時看不見複製人們在此聚集。巴基利用有限的時間向大家解說從飯店頂樓到停機坪的撤退路線。史蒂夫看著複製人巴基嚴肅而沉穩地安排，指揮，他突然想到以前沒有看過這樣的巴基。在咆哮突擊隊的時候，史蒂夫才是處於領導地位的人。巴基會提出建議，但最後總是聽從史蒂夫的指示。無論史蒂夫的指示有多麼危險，荒謬，他都義無反顧地追隨在史蒂夫的左右。史蒂夫決定他們必須跳上那列火車時，巴基雖然害怕，但還是沒有猶豫地跳了，只因為那是史蒂夫的命令。結果不太好，成了他們倆一輩子的噩夢。現在換成史蒂夫是聽令的那個人了。就算巴基要他跳進黑洞裡，他也不會有一秒鐘的遲疑。

但巴基交給他的任務很簡單，就是把孩子們帶走。巴基把一個防爆盾牌交給他。史蒂夫從前的老夥伴在很久以前就被他留在史塔克的腳邊了，現在重新拿一塊盾牌在手上，讓他有熟悉的安全感。

頂樓大廳的安全警戒隊對探針三人組和四個複製人來說不堪一擊。史蒂夫已經很久沒有進行戰鬥了。他在健身房運動，在公園跑步，這是醒來後第一次他的拳腳有了真正的對手而不是沙包。他們衝進去時，一群人把孩子們圍在中間，像野獸包圍羔羊。孩子們害怕極了，最小的那個哇哇大哭。而拉辛站在他們身邊，像是某個小學表演節目的主持人。看到闖進來的人，他的第一個反應是不悅，認出史蒂夫之後轉為驚慌。

拉辛大喊著要周圍的安全警戒隊把他們抓起來。槍聲大作，孩子們尖叫，房間裡的人跑來跑去，幾個安全警戒隊被另外幾個開槍射殺。還站著的摘下頭盔，毫無疑問他們是叛變的複製人，巴基也在其中。

複製人們拿著槍大喊把所有人聚集在一起。他們很粗魯，用槍托狠狠敲在那些有錢人的臉上。圖里克一臉茫然，尚未從昨晚的昏迷狀態完全清醒。但韋勒雙頰脹紅，氣急敗壞，「你來這裡做什麼？」

「孩子，我們要帶走。」史蒂夫向娜塔莎示意。

娜塔莎壓低身體走向孩子們，「過來，來姊姊這裡，不要怕，我們是來救你們的。」

拉辛站出來，「你們沒辦法離開這裡的。」

「那就試試看。」史蒂夫說。

克林特把最小的抱起來，然後把孩子們分成兩隊。「你們跟著我，你們跟著姊姊，小心點別跟丟了。」

巴基抓著拉辛擋在最前面，史蒂夫跟在他身邊掩護他，身後是兩位探針，帶著小孩們，其他複製人押後。他們離開時外頭沒有人，但倒下的安全警戒隊員身上的通訊器不斷有人在呼叫他們。

「其他人很快就來了，走吧。」巴基催促他們。

史蒂夫發現有一個複製人沒有跟上來。他等到大家都出來之後，朝巴基點點頭，然後關上門。臉上是冰冷的決心。

「他要做什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「你說過，那些人要為惡行付出代價。」巴基說。一陣槍響傳來，孩子們嚇得放聲大叫。

「快走！快走！」殿後的複製人們大喊。

無論是誰代替拉辛監視太空站，飯店人工智慧主管一定已經將頂樓發生的事傳回指揮站。他們通過貨梯一路向下，在運貨通道和第一批警戒隊狹路相逢。巴基的槍抵著拉辛的腦袋逼他們後退，而警戒隊不想不小心打死了老闆。他們太專注看著扭動掙扎的拉辛，卻被其他複製人從後包圍襲擊。拉辛看著倒下的警戒隊氣得破口大罵，巴基什麼也沒說，只是用力賞他一巴掌。

他們的隊伍現在變得比一開始龐大。考慮到孩子們的腳步，沒辦法全力向前衝。孩子們很害怕，但他們也知道現在是生死交關的時刻，所以像兩排小雞一樣緊緊跟在娜塔莎和克林特的身後。要他們蹲下就立刻蹲下，槍聲大作的時候摀起耳朵，受傷了也不哭鬧。最小的孩子安靜趴在克林特的身上，緊抓著他的衣服。當有複製人為他們擋了子彈倒下，他們雖然哭泣卻也沒有停下腳步。

他們原先避開一般旅客通道，因為擔心會被堵在路上。但在兩次驚險的伏擊之後，巴基決定把隊伍帶出去。在人群裡，警戒隊會因為不想傷及無辜而不開槍。子彈劃過他們的身邊，一行人被追趕著從維修通道衝了出來，撞進太空站的人潮之中。人們用好奇的眼光看著他們，但很快驚覺這不是普通的旅客。大家像紅海一樣往兩側閃避，讓他們通過。前來支援的警戒隊用槍指著他們，卻不敢動。

「誰敢靠近，拉辛就要死。」巴基扯著拉辛的衣領對帶頭的警戒隊說。

「周圍都是平民，」史蒂夫說，「千萬別衝動。」

拉辛臉上有傷，嘴角有血。他看見緩緩後退的警戒隊，用盡全部力氣大喊：「開槍！把他們全都殺了！開槍啊！讓他們逃走你們都完蛋！」

接著便是震耳欲聾的連串槍響。警戒隊朝他們開火，複製人回擊，讓史蒂夫拿著防彈盾牌，帶克林特和娜塔莎還有孩子們繼續往前衝。不斷有人倒地哀嚎，尖叫著四處逃竄，有的是平民，有的是複製人，有的是警戒隊。兩邊商店的門窗和玻璃碎了一地，懸掛在高空中的警報聲刺耳地響個不停。有商店的人類店主幫助他們穿越店面從後頭逃出去，一路上都有不間斷的砲火跟著他們。史蒂夫很想停下來看看巴基怎麼樣了，但現在最重要的是孩子們。從商店裡衝出來的複製人服務生們用身體撞上警戒隊，跳上他們的背，勒著他們的脖子，抓住武器，要史蒂夫他們快跑。

他們衝向停機坪時，停機坪外也正發生劇烈的戰鬥。一群複製人和安全警戒隊分守在停機坪的兩側，用機械和車輛堆出掩體。看來是警戒隊指揮官的人大聲喊著：「不能讓他們靠近太空船！不能讓他們逃了！」

史蒂夫讓孩子們躲在一架高大的全地形工作車後，在槍林彈雨中跑到其中一個複製人身邊，「孩子們和探針來了，要讓他們上船。」

「我們需要拿下停機坪的中控室。」複製人緊握著槍，「否則上了船也沒用。」

史蒂夫拿著盾牌衝向中控室。指揮官發現他的意圖，指揮他的隊員朝史蒂夫開槍。史蒂夫用盾牌擋下子彈，再丟出去砸暈兩個從另一方冒出來的警戒隊，搶了他們的武器。其他複製人開始用火網掩護他。史蒂夫奮力衝到中控室外，發現中控室的門是上鎖的。

「史蒂夫，走開！」巴基從他身後追了上來把他拉開，然後朝中控室的門扔了手掌大小的炸彈。爆炸的轟然巨響令每個人搖晃著倒在地上，停機坪的複製人們開著工具車衝撞警戒隊，沒被撞到的則被其他複製人用子彈解決。克林特和娜塔莎帶著兩隊孩子各自衝上一架太空船。史蒂夫和巴基闖進中控室，遇到一陣算是輕微的反抗。史蒂夫將他們全部擊倒。

「好了，你快走吧，」巴基一邊在控制台上操作一邊說，「其他警戒隊就快來了，冰雹戰艇恐怕也快出動了，你們時間不多，我們能擋多久是擋多久。」他朝播音器說，「停機坪上的複製人都快出來，艙門要關了！」

探針的太空船已經啟動，史蒂夫朝通訊器說，「克林特，娜塔莎，你們分開走。娜塔莎，妳往西格瑪號的方向；克林特，你往齊塔號。」

「你在做什麼？」巴基問。

「我要留下來，你們需要幫手。」史蒂夫說。外頭警報響個不停，紅燈閃爍，停機坪的人工智慧主管廣播表示太空船發射程序已啟動。

巴基瞪著他，「別鬧了，你要護送他們離開。」

「他們倆駕駛太空船比我厲害得多，我坐在太空船裡幫不上忙。」史蒂夫說，「娜塔莎拿著喬納的錄影紀錄，克林特拿著我的錄影紀錄和報告。只要他們可以閃過冰雹戰艇隊，向齊塔號和西格瑪號求援，他們就會帶救兵來了。」

「這很危險！你會死的！」巴基大吼，「我不是你的巴基！你根本不認識我！你要為一個陌生人犧牲生命嗎！」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，「別這麼悲觀，或許我們會活下來。」

通訊器傳來娜塔莎的聲音，她的太空船已經準備好發射了，「史蒂夫，保重。」

她的太空船轟隆隆地朝已經開啟的出口噴射出去。

「你要撐住，我們很快就回來！」克林特說完之後也跟著出發了。

史蒂夫聽見中控室的廣播系統傳來冰雹戰艇升空的消息，還有更多民間的太空船沒有經過許可就擅自離開逃難去。史蒂夫不知道拉辛是否還活著，反正現在太空站亂成一團，大概也沒有人辦理出關手續了。

史蒂夫拿起扔在地上的武器，一把很輕但火力強大的長槍。「我和你一起，所以千萬別放棄。」

巴基凝視著史蒂夫，「好，我們就跟他們拚了。」

  
\--待續--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名後面，有括號寫英文字的，都是埃及神話裡神祇的名字，之前有寫過的就不會再註明了。然後一些基地的名稱，我用了幾位經典科幻小說的作者和書中出現過的名字作為致敬。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡這個故事，也謝謝大家給我的回應。

 

「從檢驗結果看起來，你已經恢復得差不多了。」伊西斯紀念醫院的院長賽爾凱特(Serket)醫生對史蒂夫微笑，「隊長，你可以出院了。不過我們得先讓安全室主任麥里特賽蓋爾(Meretseger)安排一下，之後托特醫生會送你回去。」

「謝謝你，賽爾凱特醫生。」史蒂夫說。他在伊西斯紀念醫院已經住了整整一年兩個月，現在迫不及待想要離開。他站起來，和院長握手。賽爾蓋特看起來大約五十多歲，有一張友善的圓臉和細小的眼睛，但她褐色的頭髮上卻別著蠍子形狀的銀飾，和她胸前奧西里斯的權杖胸章一樣，都隱隱帶著一絲冷漠的感覺。

告別院長之後，史蒂夫沒有回到病房去，因為他沒有什麼東西需要收拾的。他們告訴他，一年兩個月之前，當他被抬進來的時候，奄奄一息，距離死亡只有半步之遙。如果不是院長賽爾蓋特親自率領的醫療團隊把他從死神手裡拉回來，現在他已經在天堂和巴基重聚了。若能如此，史蒂夫也欣然接受。可惜他的身體太過頑強，厄斯金博士畢生的傑作：超級士兵血清，再一次撐住史蒂夫的命。但他依舊陷入昏迷整整一年，直到兩個月前才醒來。他睜開眼睛時，感覺像是有人拆了他全部的骨頭再重新組合一次，全身上下沒有一個地方不痛。但他復原得很快，現在終於可以踏出醫院了。

離開之前，史蒂夫漫步到伊西斯紀念醫院的花園，經過許多出來曬太陽和散步的病患。他們和他打招呼，他也朝他們點頭。醫院的中心是兩棟相連的醫學大樓，總是人潮洶湧，就連花園也很熱鬧。另外還有一棟比較矮胖的醫學院專屬教學大樓和學生宿舍，是一臉壓力過大導致憂鬱的醫學院學生的活動範圍。不算躺在病床上的時間，史蒂夫在這裡也住了兩個月。能下床之後，他盡可能地到處走走看看。他受惠於奧西里斯的醫術和照顧，但他也記得弗瑞告訴過他奧西里斯很可疑的話，記得弗瑞交付給他的任務，他想或許可以在這裡找到什麼。

但除了坐落在醫院最偏僻角落的那座神廟之外，伊西斯紀念醫院倒是和其他醫院沒什麼不同。

神廟，這是史蒂夫唯一能想到可以形容那座建築的名詞。他知道醫院裡有祈禱室，亞洲國家的醫院裡有佛堂，讓出入醫院的病患和家屬有個地方可以獲得暫時的平靜。但在醫院裡設置埃及神廟倒是前所未見。

那是座土黃色的石造建築，方方正正的，入口處的左右各有一座帶著頭冠的巨鷹雕像，隱身在花園最深處，被枝繁葉茂的大樹包圍，和新穎而現代的醫學大樓相比顯得相當突兀。這裡平常很少有人來，史蒂夫也是無意間發現的。門口沒有守衛，沒有身分辨識機，任何人都可以走進出。它的入口黑漆漆的，就算有誰經過大概也不敢靠近。但史蒂夫進去過。

現在他再度走了進去。裡面沒有複雜的通道，也沒有隔間。經過一小段走廊之後來到空蕩蕩的房間，裡頭只有一座埃及風格的女子雕像，坐得直直的，雙手擺在大腿上，胸前掛著一條項鍊，項墜是一個上半段是圓圈的十字架，安靜望著每個走進此地的人。牆上繪著無視透視法的埃及特色壁畫。史蒂夫用手指劃過，壁畫像是在述說一段故事，而主角還是一個女人。從畫中人同樣戴著圓圈十字架項鍊看來，和雕像是同一個人。壁畫畫著一群孩子跪坐在手上捧書的女人前；女人發食物給孩子們；女人在孩子們睡覺時為他們蓋被子；女人教孩子們讀書。只有一個地方很詭異而且和其他的壁畫格格不入：女人拿刀刺進一個男人的胸口，孩子們嚎啕大哭。

這裡很冷。即使沒有人，溫度也調得很低。史蒂夫看著女人的雕像，感覺這裡不僅是神廟，更像陵墓。

「那是伊西斯，」穿著西裝，黑髮梳得整整齊齊的托特醫生走進來，「孩子的守護者。」

「在醫院裡蓋神廟或墳墓真的很奇怪。」史蒂夫說。

托特醫生笑了笑，「走吧，麥里特賽蓋爾已經準備好了。」

「把名字改成埃及神祇的名字更奇怪。」

「名字就只是名字罷了。」托特醫生催促他，「走吧。」

他們走進花園和煦的秋陽裡。今天天氣真好，適合野餐。史蒂夫想起他和巴基曾經一起野餐的日子。當時在一日兩餐之外的點心都是奢侈，他們的野餐籃裡只有花生奶油三明治和兩顆蘋果而已。史蒂夫不喜歡蘋果，他把兩顆蘋果都讓給巴基。他不記得他們在哪裡野餐，只記得巴基在陽光下的笑容燦爛。史蒂夫能想起大約兩百年前的畫面，卻把一年前在荷米斯太空站上發生的事忘得一乾二淨。讓史蒂夫在許多想破了頭卻一無所獲的夜裡獨自生氣。

托特像是看穿他心裡在想什麼。「回去以後你要多多休息，運動適量就好，也別強迫自己一定要回想起忘掉的事。壓力越大越想不起來。」

「我知道。」史蒂夫心不在焉地回答。

他們沒有往醫學中心的方向走，托特帶他拐個彎，走上一條石板路。除了他們的腳步聲，空氣裡只有鳥鳴，還有清風在樹梢舞動。托特繼續嘮叨著史蒂夫應該注意的事項，該吃的藥，定期回診，復健，說已經把清單傳送給他的人工智慧管家。史蒂夫假裝在聽，但其實他的注意力在右手邊那堵白牆，往前延伸到看不到的地方。這座牆的另一邊是什麼，史蒂夫一直很好奇，但沒有機會翻過去。每次只要靠近那座牆，就會有不知道從哪裡冒出來的人制止他。

他們繼續往前走，停在一扇巨大的雙扉鐵門前，似乎是白牆另一面的入口處。從門上的葡萄藤和花紋看過去，只是另一個安靜的花園。史蒂夫一走近，馬上有兩個武裝警衛從一旁走來。托特舉起手制止他們。

「那是什麼地方？」史蒂夫問。

「奧西里斯醫學研究中心分成兩個部分，」托特走到史蒂夫的身邊，「我們這裡是伊西斯紀念醫院，院長是賽爾凱特，你也見過了；另外那一邊是努恩研究園區，由首席科學家庫努牡(Khnum)負責。」

「努恩？複製人是在這裡......生產出來的嗎？」

「你似乎對那裡很好奇，有機會再帶你去看看吧。複製人們就是在園區裡出生長大的，在他們開始一段漫長而艱困的旅程之前，都是在這裡生活和學習的。」

「漫長而艱困的旅程？你是指把他們派出去工作。」史蒂夫說。他似乎聽見牆的另一邊遠遠的地方傳來音樂，和笑聲。他又想起德摩斯上的複製人小隊，面無表情的巴基。「或是去打仗，去送死。」

「你認為自己在德摩斯上看到巴基。」托特苦笑，一副史蒂夫在無理取鬧的樣子，但卻沒有否認。「這是他們的試煉，必經的過程。」

「德摩斯上的複製人都被犧牲了，因為他們不被當人。」史蒂夫抓著鐵門上纏著葡萄藤雕飾的欄杆，「你想其他地方的複製人會有什麼處境？」

「我知道有些複製人的遭遇很......令人氣憤，但就像我說的，這是必經的過程。我們都記下來了。」托特的聲音充滿了憐憫，臉上出現近乎悲傷的神情。這是史蒂夫第一次見到托特流露出最多情感的樣子。

「你說這是漫長而艱困的旅途，那終點會通往哪裡？」

「一個好的地方，相信我。這些開路者，」托特把右手放在左胸前又放下。史蒂夫見過這個姿勢，奧西里斯集團主席卜塔在國會聽證會上時也做過。「都是堅毅勇敢的人，他們有善良的心，和冒險的精神。他們會是開墾宇宙新角落的先鋒，會選擇奔向未知的異地，面對無法想像的挑戰，所以他們才會被選為開路者。他們會獲得應有的獎勵的。」

「我聽不懂你在說什麼。不過，如果被我發現你們私下偷偷複製了巴基，你知道我會怎麼做，對吧？」史蒂夫說。他有些訝異自己說出來的話比原本想要講得更直接。

「你會把奧西里斯拆成一塊一塊的。」

「沒錯。」

托特輕笑，「你確定嗎？」

「你們不該打擾他的安息，任何人的都不應該。」

「你似乎變得......比較沒有耐心？跟之前比起來？」托特說，「我們不是你的敵人，史蒂夫，請你相信這一點，無論你發現了什麼。」

史蒂夫查覺到自己聽起來的確充滿敵意。對於剛剛把他從鬼門關拉回來的救命恩人來說，未免太忘恩負義。「很抱歉我聽起來沒禮貌，我很感激你們為我做的一切，只是......」

托特寬容地笑一笑。「沒關係，史蒂夫，你只是做你覺得應該要做的事。」

一個高大、留著俐落短髮的女子走了過來，提醒他們應該要出發了。她向史蒂夫自我介紹她是安全室主任麥里特賽蓋爾。他們一起走向一輛停在空地的救護車。

「坐救護車比較安全，他們不會攻擊和阻擋救護車。」麥里特賽蓋爾說。

「誰會攻擊？」史蒂夫問。

「摩西們。」托特說，「上車吧。」

他們坐上救護車離開。當車子行經醫院大門外時，史蒂夫看見一群人聚集在一起呼口號。他們手上拿著標語，上面寫著「我們要真相」、「停止製造複製人」，還有人一手高舉一張放大的照片，上面是大約六、七個小孩子，另一手舉著一張寫上「為什麼小孩會出現在太空站上？」的海報。摩西們看著救護車開過來就自動讓開，之後又匯合起來，模糊不清地喊著。

「太空站上有小孩子？」史蒂夫看著車窗外逐漸遠離縮小的摩西們，「是指荷米斯太空站嗎？」

「那是他們捏造的假指控。」托特輕描淡寫地說。托特望向窗外，顯然不想交談。史蒂夫注意到這個三十多歲的男子側臉很好看，像是精雕細琢的雕像。優雅，但冰冷。史蒂夫沒有繼續追問下去，他知道托特不會再說更多了。

******

史蒂夫回到暌違已久的家。說起來，這也不是他的家，只是一間讓他在新的世紀裡有地方睡覺的公寓，和這個世界的其他地方相較之下，並不讓他感覺特別熟悉。他一踏進屋裡，燈立刻亮了起來。他的人工智慧管家語調輕快地對他說：「歡迎回家，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫記得他的人工智慧管家叫阿福。這是史蒂夫為它取的名字，但現在聽起來似乎不太相配。

「為什麼我覺得你不該叫阿福這個名字？」史蒂夫望著天花板，一個名字閃過他的腦中，「為什麼我覺得你應該叫賈維斯？」

「或許是因為，賈維斯是你接觸的第一個人工智慧管家。」阿福回答，「賈維斯是東尼‧史塔克的人工智慧管家，也就是後來的幻視。」

「這樣啊。」史蒂夫一點也想不起來。他記得全身紫紅色的幻視，為了保護旺達而犧牲，但他對賈維斯的印象很模糊，像水面上晃動的浮光一樣。「既然賈維斯是史塔克的人工智慧管家，那你也不用改名了，還是叫阿福吧。」

「好的，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫想自己記憶受損的狀況或許比之前嚴重。不僅忘了荷米斯太空站上發生的一切，甦醒前的事忘得更多。他只希望自己不要到最後連巴基都忘了。一切都可以遺忘，但巴基不行。他是史蒂夫汪洋中的燈塔，黑夜裡的明月。他已經失去巴基了，不能連回憶都拋下。

史蒂夫看看四周，發現公寓很乾淨。走進廚房，冰箱裡的裝滿了真正的食物，連食物膠囊都準備了好幾盒。有人幫他照顧公寓，八成又是奧西里斯的人。他應該感謝奧西里斯的，但總感覺有哪裡不對勁。他們究竟為什麼要對他這麼好？即使是政府的委託，奧西里斯對待他的方式讓史蒂夫感覺很私人，不是公事公辦的態度。

史蒂夫泡了咖啡，從冰箱裡拿出生菜和水煮雞肉，從櫥櫃裡挖出麵包。他仔細回想自己記得什麼。他記得自己在一百年後醒來，記得總統和人民為他的甦醒而歡呼；他記得感覺很孤單，痛苦，厭惡自己是唯一活著的，所有他認識的其他人，無論是他愛的還是恨的，喜歡的或是討厭的，都已經死得徹徹底底，只有他還頑固地呼吸；他記得自己窩在沙發上看著巴基的影片，心痛得難以忍受；他記得這個世界連買熱狗都要偷偷摸摸；他記得自己和托特對話，談那些你的感覺怎麼樣、悲傷的過程如何如何的廢話；他記得弗瑞找上他，告訴他關於喬納的事；他記得娜塔莎五號和克林特四號；他記得出發之前到醫院去做體檢，抽血針筒的針尖刺破皮膚插進血管時些微的疼痛。

沒了，到這裡為止，史蒂夫想不起更多了。他在醫院的時候努力想了又想，睡覺前想，吃飯的時候想，洗澡的時候想，復健的時候想，拼命要將畫面往前再推個一、兩秒，但就是做不到。他想不起來了。

現在他可不想把時間浪費在搞憂鬱上。他不知道自己之前怎麼了，那麼萎靡，食不知味，只差沒有哭哭啼啼。他給自己做了一個合乎健康飲食法的三明治，大大咬一口，咀嚼，配著咖啡喝下。他感覺自己精力充沛，有好多事要做。他要查出在荷米斯太空站上到底發生了什麼事。他在醫院的時候，不能和外面聯絡，儘管他裝作乖巧合作的樣子，醫院的人依舊緊緊跟著他，讓他很難和其他病患打聽消息。發生了什麼事讓他受重傷被送進醫院？娜塔莎五號和克林特四號呢？弗瑞呢？巴基呢？史蒂夫到底有沒有在太空站上找到巴基？

史蒂夫要阿福傳一封信告訴弗瑞，說他已經出院了，要跟弗瑞見面。阿福沒多久就傳來回信。

我已經在路上了。

史蒂夫點點頭。他把三明治解決之後，打開冰箱的蔬果櫃，發現裡面有兩顆蘋果。他記得自己不喜歡吃蘋果，大蕭條的時候吃太多了，聞到蘋果就想吐。但現在，蘋果紅通通圓滾滾的樣子看起來很可口。他拿出來聞了聞，因為冷藏而變淡的氣味鑽進鼻子裡。他把蘋果放在衣服上擦了擦，咬一口。清脆的聲響敲在他的耳朵上，嘴裡滿是甜蜜的香氣。他又咬了一口。他以前怎麼不喜歡蘋果？蘋果好吃極了！他帶著蘋果，又倒了滿滿一杯咖啡，走到客廳，叫出個人電腦。他要阿福把所有關於荷米斯太空站的新聞全部找出來。令他意外的是，搜尋結果數量沒有想像中的多，但他只需要看幾頁就知道。

他們稱為「荷米斯太空站攻擊事件」。多沒創意啊，史蒂夫心想。根據太空發展局的調查，一年前，荷米斯太空站遭遇了星際海盜的攻擊。人員死傷慘重，太空站嚴重受損，現已遭摧毀及棄置。當初參與救援，協助將幸運生還的傷患運送回地球的有：林肯級航空母艦西格瑪號、羅斯福級戰艦齊塔號，還有隸屬於民間公司班奈特企業的醫療研究船希波克拉底號。美國隊長在此次攻擊中受到重傷陷入昏迷，被西格瑪號運回地球，送往伊西斯紀念醫院醫治。至於攻擊荷米斯太空站的星際海盜，在首先抵達的西格瑪號趕到太空站時便已逃逸無蹤，直到今日依舊沒有落網接受制裁。

星際海盜？史蒂夫用力想了想，沒有任何關於海盜的記憶。報導中也未曾提到探針在太空站上的調查任務。

史蒂夫繼續看，所有的報導因為皆是採用太空發展局的調查報告因而大同小異，而ㄧ般民眾的討論也不算太多。畢竟太空站不在地球上，有辦法前往接觸現場的僅有太空發展局。儘管如此，還是有不少檢討太空站防衛武力不足的聲音，也有人質疑太空艦隊巡防任務是否有漏洞，不過被宇宙防衛部嚴正駁斥。有一些陰謀論和傳聞在網站上流傳，但為數不多。還有一則來自八卦網站的報導，一位宣稱是自行逃脫的生還者表示，他看見美國隊長和海盜們帶著一群小孩子攻擊太空站上的安全警戒隊。因為這項證詞太過荒謬，所以大多數的人不予以採信。

不過，摩西們也說太空站上有小孩子。小孩子出現在太空站上做什麼？

阿福通知說弗瑞來了的時候，史蒂夫已經把兩個蘋果都吃完了。弗瑞踩著重重的腳步，一臉像是要殺人的樣子。他不需要開口史蒂夫就知道，弗瑞氣炸了。

「很高興見到你出院，隊長。」弗瑞說，雖然他看上去一點也不高興的樣子。「奧西里斯說你什麼都不記得。」

「我最後的記憶是到醫院體檢，其他的就不記得了。」史蒂夫說，「我正在努力想起來，但真的一點印象也沒有。」

「或許我拿根球棒敲你的腦袋會有用？」弗瑞聽起來像是他真的打算拿球棒把史蒂夫的腦袋當棒球打。「不然我們要怎麼知道荷米斯太空站上到底發生什麼事？」

「娜塔莎五號和克林特四號呢？」史蒂夫問。然後一個尖銳的念頭襲擊了他。

弗瑞看著史蒂夫好一會才說，「娜塔莎......殉職了。克林特下落不明。」

「殉職。」史蒂夫身體僵硬。剛剛燃燒旺盛的鬥志一下子冷卻下來。

「我聽說你還活著的時候，立刻就衝到最初安置生還者的隔離檢疫區去找你，結果奧西里斯的動作比我快一步，把你和所有的複製人都接走了。」弗瑞咬牙切齒，「其他生還者也說不清楚，而且我懷疑他們沒有說真話，他們有所隱瞞，怕惹上麻煩。如果真是海盜襲擊他們在怕什麼？但剩下還沒死的又被太空發展局的人移到別的地方去。」

「太空發展局接手調查了。」

「對，他們的調查結果我不滿意，很不滿意。」弗瑞說，「星際海盜？他媽的想騙三歲小孩啊！」

「我也對海盜一點印象也沒有。」史蒂夫說。

「我試著要跟你接觸，但奧西里斯說你陷入昏迷。我說想見其他生還的複製人，他們說複製人們很害怕，呈現嚴重的失常狀態，得關機重新整理。」弗瑞提高音量，「他們還說會再給我新的娜塔莎和克林特，補償我的損失！」

「聽起來像是他們不希望你挖出什麼。」

「沒錯，我去找太空發展局的布雷克，他也一直迴避我的問題。我闖進太空發展局的數位資料庫去翻個底朝天，發現裡面沒有任何調查結果。太空發展局去了一趟荷米斯太空站調查蒐證之後就把太空站炸掉了，但太空站的監視器畫面，管理官報告，人工智慧管家數據，證人證詞，全部都沒有。不是被刪掉，而是一開始就沒有正式存檔，只有布雷克公諸於世的那一份胡說八道。他們一定聯合起來隱瞞真相。而我，還收到某些......該怎麼說？善意的提醒，要我別問太多。我說不然你想怎麼樣？殺了我嗎？」弗瑞冷笑。「你知道當初尼克也受到威脅，就是洞見計畫的事？他被攻擊，差點死了。」

「我記得，我就是在那一次的事件裡和巴基重逢的。」史蒂夫沒說差點把尼克打死的也是巴基，沒必要火上加油。

「我不是尼克，我不會讓自己落到那種悽慘的地步，裝死，躲在山洞裡。老子是艾德他媽的弗瑞，我才不會被那些王八蛋威脅！荷米斯太空站害我損失三個探員，喬納和娜塔莎死了，克林特失蹤，他們休想叫我當作什麼事都沒發生！」弗瑞語氣裡的怒火足以沸騰一條河流，「摩西們提出一項理論，不知道是否可信，畢竟摩西針對奧西里斯很久了，他們有可能為了扳倒奧西里斯而說謊。我正在收集所有能找到的訊息，提交到聯邦法庭去，要求太空發展部和奧西里斯交出證人。而我需要你跟我一起來。」

「我很樂意。」史蒂夫站起來。事實上，他根本迫不及待。

******

他們的第一站是西格瑪號停泊的鸚鵡螺港。西格瑪號將傷患運回地球之後，便開始人員休假及船艦檢修的例行工作，至今已一年，現在他們即將再度航向天際。在前往鸚鵡螺港的飛行途中，弗瑞把他知道的事情告訴史蒂夫。

「你們在抵達太空站當天和我連絡一次，之後就沒有任何訊息了，而你們只在那裡待了五天。」弗瑞端著一杯威士忌，彷彿他正搭乘頭等艙旅行，「攻擊發生當天，西格瑪號收到一封求救訊息。」

弗瑞叫出螢幕，播放一條影音訊息。畫面雜訊很多，而且搖晃得很厲害，娜塔莎五號正駕駛探針太空船，發送緊急求救訊號，呼叫任何一艘可以伸出援手的船隻。她並不是一個人，她的身後擠了好幾個小孩。史蒂夫數了數，一共有七個。他們抱在一起，隨著太空船被擊中時發出的巨響和晃動尖叫。西格瑪號問她遭到誰的追擊，她說是荷米斯太空站的冰雹戰艇隊。西格瑪號回答她會立刻前往救援時，巨大的火光從船尾亮起，一陣大風吹亂了娜塔莎五號的頭髮，隨著火焰將她和孩子們淹沒。畫面全黑。

弗瑞很快倒了另一杯威士忌，一口喝光。史蒂夫想飛機上的人工智慧管家應該被弗瑞關掉健康監控功能了，因為從上飛機開始到現在他喝的份量顯然已經違法。史蒂夫也很需要來一杯。他什麼都沒說，弗瑞就為他拿來一瓶啤酒。

「是荷米斯太空站的冰雹戰艇隊攻擊她。」史蒂夫看著螢幕上的一片黑，「他們為什麼要這麼做？而且摩西們說的沒錯，太空站的確上有小孩子。」

「不用查出入境資料也知道，不可能放小孩子上外太空，」弗瑞說，「在外星工作的女性會做暫時性的節育手術，複製人們更沒有生育的能力。」

弗瑞將畫面往回倒，停住，再叫出另一張照片。「這是摩西們宣稱從希波克拉底號上拍攝到的照片，說希波克拉底號救出的生還者裡，同樣有一群小孩子。你看出什麼了嗎？」

史蒂夫瞪著照片，「不是同一群小孩子。希波克拉底號上的有八個，還有一個這麼小的。她只有兩歲吧？」

「唯一有可能的管道只有透過奧西里斯送到太空站的複製人。奧西里斯的大方讓他們獲得了很多便利，複製人送出去的時候不需要經過身分檢驗，他們在法律上就是一件件貨品，貨品是沒有身分的，依照一般貨物通關手續辦理就好。」

「送小孩子去太空站做什麼？」

「我問了布雷克，他說他也不清楚。事實上，我確實在太空發展局的檔案庫裡發現布雷克曾經詢問拉辛，就是太空站的管理官，他要求申請小孩複製人做什麼。」弗瑞搖晃他的酒杯，「拉辛回覆說，有些管線特別窄小無法清理，只有體型很小的孩子才鑽得進去。但兩歲能清什麼鬼管線？他也質疑過複製人需求量大增的問題。布雷克一向給予外星工作區的管理官比較大的權限，他大概打算等拉辛回地球述職的時候再要求他詳細解釋。」

「拉辛還活著嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「布雷克說他死了，媽的。」弗瑞用力向空中揮拳。

「太空站的軍隊為什麼要追殺娜塔莎五號？」史蒂夫看著靜止畫面裡的娜塔莎五號。即使死亡威脅近在咫尺，她看起來也不慌亂或害怕。

「或許你們在上頭發現了什麼。」弗瑞把再度被他清空的酒杯放在桌上，「我想，第二批孩子是克林特帶到希波克拉底號上的。當時西格瑪號和齊塔號都在附近，他們一定是各帶一批孩子分頭去求救。而根據那則八卦網站的報導，我想你是帶著他們突圍，前往太空船，但沒有和他們一起離開。克林特在找到齊塔號之前，先碰上希波克拉底號。希波克拉底號是最先進的醫療研究船，他們剛好在附近，讓克林特的船停泊，還動武擊退了冰雹戰艇隊。克林特的太空船因為受損，所以他是在希波克拉底號上向齊塔號求救的，這些在齊塔號交出來通訊紀錄裡都有記載。三艘船一起到太空站，把人救走，最後由西格瑪號和希波克拉底號把人一起帶回來。」

「所以克林特也回來了？」

「對。你是在太空站上被西格瑪號的士兵發現的，你沒有和他們一起走。但克林特還是有和傷患一起回到地球，之後被奧西里斯的人接走。只是，」弗瑞的表情陰森森的，像即將下起大雨的烏雲，「在回到奧西里斯的醫學研究中心途中，出了意外。」

「意外？」

「也不能說是意外。」弗瑞叫出一段新聞畫面，一輛巴士翻覆在路邊，「車隊在路上發生車禍，這是一般人知道的情況。但真實的情況是，這輛巴士上的複製人逃走二十七個，兩個奧西里斯的工程師、司機和隨車的安全警衛都被殺了。」

「被殺？」史蒂夫看著畫面中的警方用黃色的封鎖線將巴士圍起，「劫囚嗎？」

「我想的確有人接應他們，畢竟有二十七個人，逃走不可能不引起注意。但是，死者是在車裡被殺的，」弗瑞用手指敲了敲控制台面板，「太空站訓練了部分複製人成為安全警戒隊隊員，但我看了那些死者和車裡的狀況，我不認為區區安全警戒隊可以做到這種程度。」

「克林特四號。」史蒂夫輕聲說。

「我想，他逃走了，」弗瑞站起來，背對著史蒂夫，「被希波克拉底號一起運回來的探針太空船上，原本應該有的監視器畫面，還有你們配戴的微型攝影機紀錄，全都不見了。希波克拉底號上沒有人可以做得到，能拿走的只有克林特。」

「他殺了這麼多人。」

「克林特不是這種人。」弗瑞突然轉過來，表情有些激動，「他是複製人，個性有點衝動，但他不會亂殺人的，我相信他！」

「或許他逼不得已，他感覺到危險。」史蒂夫回想克林特四號。一個有些毛躁的年輕人，看著娜塔莎五號的眼神溫柔得能融化任何冰封的心。「他們拚死逃走一定是有原因的。」

「對，一定是這樣，他一定是知道回去奧西里斯不安全。是誰逃走，奧西里斯什麼都不肯說，連在資料庫裡也只記載逃走複製人的編號。我一定要想辦法查出來，」弗瑞的眼裡燃燒著決心，「就算拿板手敲掉卜塔的每一顆牙我也要逼他說出來。」

看來史蒂夫的太空站任務是徹底失敗了。他的夥伴一個失蹤，一個死去，而他自己的記憶則像是風中飄散的灰燼，一點都沒有留下。他沒有查出喬納的死因，不知道自己是否找到巴基。巴基還活著嗎？還是他也和太空站幾千名死者一起，被燒得一乾二淨，飄在太空永恆的寂靜裡？

若真是如此，史蒂夫絕不會原諒自己。不會原諒自己再一次獨自活著，不會原諒自己再一次無力保護巴基。他會查出真相的，然後，該為這一切負責的人將會付出最大的代價。

******

西格瑪號的指揮官藍德上將身形高大，臉上的皺紋像流水在山谷刻下的痕跡，手臂肌肉鼓起，把衣袖繃得緊緊的，握手強而有力。他讓史蒂夫想到在貧瘠艱困的土地上辛勤耕種的農人，蠻荒大西部惜字如金的牛仔。如果這個時代可以嚼菸草，他大概會每講兩句就往地上吐一口菸草汁。史蒂夫完全相信他是個可以帶領林肯級航空母艦的指揮官。

藍德上下打量了一下史蒂夫，「隊長，見到你生龍活虎的真好。上一次我看見你的時候，你就像一塊烤焦的豬肋排。我還以為你有四倍恢復能力，可以很快好起來，結果你差點就死在我們的醫療艙裡了。」

史蒂夫聳肩，「我挺過來了。」

「感謝上帝，否則我的醫官就要有心理陰影了。」藍德說。他朝弗瑞揚了揚下巴，「我能告訴你的，和一年前差不多啊，弗瑞。」

「沒關係，再跟隊長說一遍，或許能喚起他的記憶。」弗瑞說。

「你失憶了啊？」藍德問。史蒂夫無奈地點點頭。他們沒有向外界宣布史蒂夫失憶的消息，人們僅知道史蒂夫又勇敢地活了起來。頑強而不輸蟑螂的生命力，史蒂夫忍不住這樣想。

他們此刻正站在鸚鵡螺港邊的太空軍基地裡。西格瑪號即將再度啟航，到處有人急匆匆地走來走去，搬東西，推機器。每個經過的人都會大聲向藍德敬禮，而藍德則會用「好了快點給我滾回去做事」作為回應。

「我們正在附近執行巡邏任務，然後收到探針女孩的求救訊號。」藍德將兩條粗壯的手臂交叉在胸前，「你應該看過那段影音訊息了吧？」

「我看過。」史蒂夫回答。

「那你就知道我們來不及救她，還有船上一堆小孩子。搞什麼？為什麼太空裡會出現小孩子？」藍德繼續說，「總而言之，既然她是被太空站的軍隊追殺，太空站八成出事了，所以我們立刻趕往荷米斯太空站去，被嚇了一大跳。首先就是防護罩快不行了，我的第一個反應就是他們遭受攻擊，但冰雹戰艇隊不留在太空站防守，去追政府官員做什麼？而且，驅逐艦呢？也沒有出動。還有一大堆民間的船逃得像飛彈一樣快。我們登上太空站以後一看不得了，滿地都是死人，還有人引爆炸彈，所以防護罩才會快要故障了。齊塔號也聯絡我們，說他們也收到求救訊號，正在趕來的路上，還有一艘民間的醫療船也會過來，就是那艘叫希什麼拉什麼的船。」

「希波克拉底號，班奈特企業的醫療研究船。」史蒂夫提醒他。

「你能推斷一下發生了什麼事嗎？」弗瑞問。

「很明顯，有人在太空站上開戰。」藍德瞇起眼睛，努力回想，「到處都有人死傷，但其中一個發射口的停機坪，編號15號的通道，這兩個地方顯然有過激烈的槍戰。死傷最多的是驅逐艦的停泊口，炸彈就是在那裡引爆的，我們也是在那裡發現隊長的。你趴在一個人身上，幫他擋住爆炸的衝擊，所以你才會被烤得半生不熟，被你護著的那個人倒是沒什麼傷，發現你的二等兵是這樣回報的。」

「所以你有發現什麼星際海盜嗎？」弗瑞說。

「幹，講到這個我就有氣。」藍德的臉脹紅，「你知道能造成太空站上那麼多人死傷的星際海盜有多大一群嗎？有這樣大群的海盜在我的巡邏範圍裡出沒，我會不知道嗎？當西格瑪號瞎了還是玩具？我們在逐區搜索生還者的時候，在星辰飯店的頂樓發現幾具大人物的屍體，真正有錢到不行的，還有內閣官員。如果真的是星際海盜難道他們不該綁架這些人向地球勒索嗎？」

「死在太空站上的大人物，這一年陸陸續續發布意外或生病死掉的訊息。」弗瑞補充，「一般人不知道他們其實是死在太空站上。」

「太空發展局簡直就是把責任推到我們身上。死傷的人，除了平民，大部分都是安全警戒隊、太空站駐軍和複製人，他們死掉的人身邊都掛著槍，手上拿著刀和鐵棍。根本就是太空站的部隊和複製人起了衝突。驅逐艦的停泊口死了最多的是複製人，像是大家都往那裡擠一樣。我想，他們是要劫船逃走。驅逐艦的軍隊基於某種理由，不能讓他們離開，所以就在快要失守的時候把他們都炸了。」

「聽起來像是複製人失控了。」弗瑞說。

「我也是那樣想的。」藍德抓了抓剃得乾乾淨淨的下巴，「不過這也很奇怪。我的艦上也有複製人士兵，他們都很聽話，叫他們幹嘛就幹嘛，一個不情願的表情都不會做。就算叫他們去吃屎他們也會乖乖吃下去。」

「你會這麼做嗎？」史蒂夫看著藍德，「你們會要求他們做不是工作範圍內的事嗎？」

史蒂夫原本以為他的質問會激怒藍德，但是指揮官沒有。「我懂你的意思，那種順從是很危險的。人有求生本能，就算在要求絕對服從的軍隊裡，當你的長官要你去做一件狗屁不通的事，你也會懷疑，提出問題。但複製人被訓練得沒有那種本能。不過，我也不是很確定，畢竟在我的艦上，沒有人會要求複製人做分外的事，拿他們找樂子。如果有那樣的人，我會親自把他踢進太空裡。事實上，我還真的踢過。」

「你會為複製人懲罰甚至處死人類士兵？」史蒂夫有些意外。

「我們在太空裡飄啊飄，任何事出錯都會造成很嚴重的後果，我身為指揮官就是要避免事情出錯，還有在出錯之後可以快速解決。船上的每一個人，每一個零件，都很重要。我不管你是人類還是複製人還是他媽的機器工人，都很重要。我不允許任何破壞艦內安全的事情發生，而惡意是會傳染的，這就會威脅到艦上的安全。」藍德說。

「不是人人都小鹿斑比。」

「也不是每個人都是庫依拉啊。艦上生活很苦悶，我們就想辦法排解掉，你以為船上康樂室那幾百架虛擬實境遊戲機和小隔間是幹嘛的？」藍德嘴角抽動，「我在艦上是嚴厲的長官，但我對每個士兵都很嚴厲，不管你是複製人士兵還是人類士兵，做錯事就要被我踢屁股，獲得獎勵就可以多用一個小時的遊戲機。我的複製人們和人類士兵都處得不錯，我甚至要他們把肩膀上的C撕掉。他們吃好睡好，所以也都乖乖的，我很難想像他們突然抓狂然後對著其他士兵開槍。啊，說人人到。」

一群穿著軍服背著行李袋的人走近，手上還都捧了幾個白色的長方型紙盒。他們停在指揮官身邊，向他行禮。

「呐，這群就是分發到西格瑪號上的複製人。」藍德對史蒂夫和弗瑞解釋。史蒂夫看見他們制服臂膀上的C字母已經不在，僅留下深色的痕跡。

藍德看著他們說，「捧什麼東西啊？」

「報告指揮官，這是海奎特小姐幫我們準備的。」站在最前面的複製人說，「她知道指揮官喜歡甜甜圈，所以幫我們買了紐約最有名的甜甜圈來送給指揮官。」

藍德嘿嘿兩聲，「這裡看起來有幾百個甜甜圈，想肥死我啊。拿去分給大家吧，記得留兩個草莓口味的給我。現在快滾去報到吧。」

史蒂夫望著一邊聊天一邊逐漸離去的複製人士兵們，想到德摩斯上的複製人軍隊，他們就像藍德說的，沒有求生的本能，而是順應殘忍的命令，叫他們去死就去死。如果德摩斯上的巴基跟到藍德這樣的指揮官，他現在就會還活著，和其他的弟兄嘻嘻哈哈地上太空去。「你對他們好，他們也對你好。」

「人不就是這樣嗎？複製人大概也是吧。什麼有沒有靈魂的真是放屁，他們就跟人沒有兩樣。」藍德朝地上吐了一口口水，「奧西里斯還發來什麼使用者心得的問卷，問我們使用複製人的感想。」

「我也收到了。」弗瑞說，「這是國會要求的，議員想要做參考。他們甚至還開放各單位主管免費申請私人用途的複製人。」

「真他媽無聊，我申請一個人來家裡幹嘛？我有家事機器人幫我掃地了。根本就是免錢的奴隸嘛。」藍德評論道。

「也是賄絡。他們希望我們可以在問卷上說說好話。」弗瑞說。

史蒂夫看著藍德，心中升起好感。他不把複製人當成工具，而是當成人，他看著複製人被當作工具一樣被派遣到各地，他想到的是奴役而非正常使用的物品。就像弗瑞不相信克林特會無故殺人，他相信複製人和人一樣有良知和個性。但不這麼想的人呢？他們相信複製人不是人，沒有靈魂，可以盡情地利用。藍德的複製人看起來身心都很健康，而弗瑞的娜塔莎五號和克林特四號也有種自在悠閒的氣息。是什麼逼使荷米斯太空站上的複製人拿起武器，衝向槍口，朝他們本應服從的人發動攻擊？

「將軍，我想請問你一個問題。」史蒂夫拿出他的個人電腦，找出巴基的照片，「你在救回來的人裡，有見過他嗎？」

藍德看了一眼弗瑞，彷彿在要求他解釋這是什麼情況。「這是巴恩斯中士吧，你怎麼會認為他在太空站上？不過我還真不能確定，因為人太他媽的多了。我有去醫療區聽取報告，繞一圈，幫忙安排齊塔號把傷患接駁過來。我看到好幾個複製人圍在你的醫療艙旁邊，像是幫你作法祈福還是怎樣的，但我沒印象有見過巴恩斯中士。」

或許史蒂夫失望的表情相當明顯，藍德趕緊補上一句。「把照片傳給我，我會讓艦上的小兵看看有沒有人見到他。」

在他們準備離開之前，藍德突然壓低了聲音。「我跟你們說複製人的事，不是要向你們炫耀我是個多麼棒的指揮官。你們知道齊塔號回來了吧？前兩天我還和他們的指揮官還聊了一會。去找齊塔號的指揮官傑克森，他可是帶回一些一年前沒有的新消息，或許可以幫你們解開疑惑，他在等你們呢。」

******

羅斯福級戰艦齊塔號停泊在威爾斯太空軍基地，正準備進廠維修。史蒂夫和弗瑞到的時候，船上的軍官和士兵大多已經完成檢疫，陸續離開基地，回到好久不見的家鄉，擁抱他們在無盡的黑暗中朝思暮想的人。齊塔號的指揮官傑克森少將是個矮小、身材結實的人。他戴著眼鏡，頭髮不像藍德修整得像剛用割草機推過那樣短，但依舊一絲不苟。和藍德純粹的軍人氣息相較之下，他看起來更像是坐辦公桌的。當然，能當上羅斯福級戰艦的指揮官，靠的可不是坐辦公桌。史蒂夫看過他參與的戰事，和藍德一樣嚇人。他在停泊齊塔號的港邊接待他們。

「我本來就打算一回到地球就去找弗瑞，沒想到你們先聯絡我了。」傑克森和史蒂夫握手，「很榮幸認識你，隊長。」

「是我的榮幸才對，你們在金星附近以一打五擊退了蟲族的部隊，那是場光榮的戰役。」史蒂夫說。他不得不承認，在研究了兩位指揮官曾參與的戰役之後，新型態的戰爭很吸引他。他在德摩斯上從軍的經驗很糟糕，但若是在這兩位指揮官的麾下，他或許能找到棲身之處。史蒂夫不打算這麼快就被送進博物館，當老古董。

傑克森沒有因此得意洋洋。「我只是做好我份內的事。」

「將軍，能請你向史蒂夫再說一次當初發生的事嗎？」弗瑞問。

「當然，藍德昨天連絡我了，他告訴我你失去記憶的事。」傑克森說，「我們是接到希波克拉底號傳來的求救訊號，說他們接到一艘遭到追捕的探針太空船，船上的探員克林特‧巴頓，我們親自確認了他的身分無誤，他宣稱遭到荷米斯太空站的駐軍攻擊，而且他請求我們立刻趕往太空站，因為那裡即將發生針對複製人的大屠殺。」

「針對複製人的大屠殺？他有說為什麼嗎？」史蒂夫問。

一個小兵為他們端來三杯咖啡，他們拿著咖啡，在港邊漫步。遠方的太陽正漸漸落下，將天空染成一片橘紅。太空中的猛獸齊塔號此刻安靜地浮在水上，遠遠看上去像一條蜷縮著沉睡的巨龍。

「沒有，不過我們立刻就趕過去。西格瑪號比我們早到，希波克拉底號雖然比我們近，但在我們登站之後他們才來，畢竟是民間的太空船。」傑克森說，「藍德全權指揮兩艘太空船的士兵，安排大家逐區搜索，解除狀況，尋找生還者。我們找到很多屍體，嚇壞了的複製人，沒有看到什麼星際海盜。」

「所以你也不相信星際海盜的說法。」弗瑞說。

「不，我不相信。那一區有很多地球的外星工作船來來往往，是重點巡邏區域，真有這樣的海盜集團早就被我們鎖定了。」傑克森繼續說，「防護罩看起來撐不了多久，所以我們的重點就是先救人，把能找到的生還者分別戴上三艘太空船醫治，其他的就交給太空發展局來調查。後來因為我們還有其他的任務，就把齊塔號上的病患全都用接駁船送到西格瑪號，由他們和希波克拉底號帶回地球。」

「你有和克林特接觸嗎？」弗瑞問。

「離開太空站之後，我們通過話，巴頓探員說他在希波克拉底號上，感謝我們的協助，就沒有多說什麼了。」

「那小孩子呢？」

「沒有見過。」

「如果他們都躲在希波克拉底號上你就不會見過。你認為在太空站上發生了什麼事？」

「我的看法和藍德一致，這不是外力入侵導致的。至於太空發展局為何做出星際海盜的結論，我無法判斷。」傑克森的說法含蓄。「雖然我也有很多疑問。」

「可惜拉辛死了，否則抓來問一下就知道。」史蒂夫握緊拳頭。

「嗯，這個嘛。」傑克森推了一下他的眼鏡，「我的士兵曾經向我回報一件突發狀況。救上船的傷患都集中在一處，有一個穿星辰飯店員工制服的複製人，傷得頭破血流的，卻還是勉強自己爬起來，搖搖晃晃，走去掐另一個傷患的脖子，是我的士兵把他們拉開才沒有出事。那個複製人一邊掐著那人的脖子一邊大喊，死吧，拉辛，你去死吧。」

史蒂夫和弗瑞同時停下腳步。「所以拉辛沒死！」

「至少在我把他們全送去西格瑪號之前，他們都還活著。」

「所以布雷克欺騙了我。」弗瑞冷冷地說。

史蒂夫再度拿出個人電腦，讓傑克森看巴基的照片。「你在生還者中見過他嗎？」

傑克森看看巴基的照片，再看看史蒂夫，一臉同情。「我認得他，那是巴恩斯中士，二十世紀最有名的殺手冬兵，你的伴侶。沒想到他是自願捐贈者。」

「他不是。」

「喔。」傑克森很聰明，沒有往「如果他不是自願捐贈者那為什麼會有複製人」的方向問去。他清了清喉嚨，「很抱歉，隊長，我沒有見過他。但船上傷患很多，所以我也不能確定他有沒有在傷患裡。藍德昨天和我說過了，我把照片發給全艦的士兵軍官，如果他們有誰見過他會通知我的。」

「謝謝你。」

「我剛剛說的，和我一年前能說的一樣。不過我有新的消息。」傑克森看了看左右，確定周圍沒有人能聽見他們說的話，「齊塔號返航時，順路去火星上的布萊伯利研究基地接幾個科學家回地球。從他們那裡我們聽到一些......有趣的傳聞。他們說整個外星基地和工作區都在傳，荷米斯太空站上有妓院。」

港邊吹來帶著鹹味的海風讓史蒂夫有些發冷，「妓院。」

「他們沒說得這麼明白，但意思就是這樣。有妓院就有妓女，他們從哪裡來的？」傑克森看著他們倆，「我們都知道從地球出去的人是經過控管的。」

「複製人。」弗瑞說。

「顯然是如此。太空站出事的當下，其實有很多民間的太空船自行逃脫，但生還者選擇不說，不是他們不知道，就是不敢說。畢竟跑到外太空來進行性交易，也是違法的，甚至會被剝奪上太空的許可，所以他們都閉上嘴。但耳語很多。」

「將軍，你艦上的複製人士兵過得還好嗎？」史蒂夫望著齊塔號龐大的身軀問。

「他們很好，我對他們一視同仁，不因他們是複製人就苛待他們。」傑克森說，「他們會笑，會哭。我的意思是說，沒人能看了天外奇蹟(UP)的開頭而不哭的吧，皮克斯早期的老電影真的很棒。他們會開心，會難過。他們......就像人一樣。」

傑克森停頓了一下，「不過，不能因為我們只見過聽話的複製人，就假定複製人不會失控。」傑克森看著史蒂夫的眼神銳利，「如果妓院的傳聞屬實，太空站上的複製人遭到這樣惡劣的對待，那他們會集體反抗，也不是不可能的事。」

「太空發展局和奧西里斯聯手隱瞞真相就不奇怪了。」弗瑞若有所思地走來走去，「我不相信布雷克一開始就參與了這件骯髒事，我認識他，他人還不錯。或許他只是不想受牽連，被扣上管理不周的罪名。」

史蒂夫想到托特提起複製人時臉上的神情，「但奧西里斯，他們怎能忍受複製人受到這樣的待遇？」

「因為他們不把複製人當成是人，而是商品。」弗瑞忿忿地說，「沒有人會想買突然抓狂殺人的冰箱，他們當然要隱瞞。」

「我認為複製人這件事從頭到尾都是錯的，我也打算在使用者建議的問卷上這樣寫，幾個我認識的軍官都和我一樣，我們知道這些問卷會交到國會。」傑克森深吸一口氣，「我不知道複製人是否真的沒有靈魂，但任何和他們相處過的人都不會認為他們只是物品。當然，除了心地不好的那種人，他們可能就會做出可怕的事。但那種人即使面對人類，他們也能做出可怕的事。」

心比羽毛重的人，史蒂夫想到埃及神話裡拿心臟和羽毛秤重的故事。心臟因為罪惡而下沉的人，會被怪物一口吃掉。或許克林特四號發現了複製人的遭遇，所以他要成為怪獸，給為複製人帶來苦難的罪人懲罰呢？他一定已經知道娜塔莎五號死於攻擊，他會因此開始復仇嗎？巴基如果在太空站上陷入同樣的地獄，史蒂夫想，那麼變成怪獸的人，就會是史蒂夫自己。

******

「我們接下來要去見誰？」史蒂夫在飛機上問。

弗瑞依舊端著酒杯，「摩西。」

「終於要見到他們的廬山真面目了嗎？」

「摩西不是一個有組織的團體，只要是起身反對複製人這件事的我們都用摩西稱呼。」弗瑞解釋，「他們有一派是因為宗教理由反對複製人研究的，不過這一派現在比較少了，畢竟相關的法令在幾十年前就解禁；還有一派是認為複製人也是人，應該有和人類相同的權利，他們認為複製人受到奧西里斯的奴役，他們試圖要解救複製人；還有一派是我最不想看到但恐怕已經形成了，他們比前兩派更激進，認為應該要用激烈的手段解放所有的複製人。你昏迷的這一年，網路上出現一些複製人受虐的片段，但我們無從分辨真假，畢竟誰知道裡面那些被打被性侵的人是不是真的複製人？奧西里斯也予以否認，上傳影片的人也沒有解釋影片來源。而奧西里斯遭遇的攻擊越來越暴力，他們試圖闖進努恩研究園區，入侵奧西里斯的資料庫，破壞藥廠和實驗室，卜塔還有一次還被開槍警告。」

「現在又加上逃走的複製人。」史蒂夫說，「他們一定被收容保護起來了。」

「是啊，否則不會無聲無息，我查了一年也沒有結果。」弗瑞嘆了一口氣。

他們的最後一站是班奈特企業設置的慈善基金會，也是希波克拉底號所屬的單位。基金會位在一棟看起來有點年紀的三層樓房裡，他們在此進行義診，為貧困孤苦和無家可歸的人提供免費的醫療協助。他們在一間擁擠窄小的辦公室裡見到希波克拉底號的船長琳妮。她有一頭捲髮，隨手束成一條蓬鬆的馬尾。她皺眉看著史蒂夫和弗瑞，雙手交叉在胸前，充滿防禦的姿勢。

「我能說的都說了，你們又不相信我的話。」從琳妮的語氣聽來，她並不是很高興見到他們。「我說過，太空站上有小孩子，他們打算把小孩子賣給有錢人當......喔天啊光是要講出來我就覺得噁心。」

「女士，我們沒有不相信妳的話。」弗瑞將聲音放軟，「但妳必須承認這整件事聽起來很荒唐，妳在指控政府單位販賣人口。」

「從法律上來說，是販賣商品。真是太扯了，他們是人，活生生的人，有血有肉會呼吸，不要被奧西里斯說他們沒有靈魂這種鬼話給騙了。」琳妮厲聲強調。「奧西里斯應該要解釋為什麼會送小孩子上太空站，他們應該要停止繼續製造複製人！」

「希波克拉底號在荷米斯太空站附近繞來繞去就是為了要救複製人吧？」

琳妮想了想，決定承認意圖行竊，「對啦，我們想看看有沒有機會，可是拉辛不讓我們登站。」

「妳是救了克林特的人。」史蒂夫發問，「發生什麼事？」

講到克林特，琳妮明顯畏縮了一下。「他載著八個小孩，被太空站的冰雹戰艇隊追殺，我們救了他，這是希波克拉底號第一次開火。」琳妮心有餘悸地把手按在胸口上，史蒂夫猜她平常可能連蚊子都不會殺，或許還吃素，卻被逼朝著冰雹戰艇發射飛彈。「我們把他的太空船夾進來，然後讓他聯絡齊塔號，再一起去太空站救人。上面太慘了，死了好多複製人，他們都是被安全警戒隊和太空站駐軍殺的。」

「複製人是不是也殺了很多太空站的人？」弗瑞問。

琳妮遲疑了一會，才有些不甘心地說，「對。但他們是為了反抗拉辛的壓迫！」

「所以你們見到孩子。現在孩子們呢？」

「我們一回到地球，船上所有的傷患就被隔離檢疫了，孩子們也被帶走了，現在應該在奧西里斯手上吧。」琳妮有些沮喪，「我們下個禮拜會發起一項遊行活動，要強迫奧西里斯公布真相，把孩子們交出來。」

「那克林特去哪裡了？他是跟你們一起回地球的，他什麼都沒說嗎？」弗瑞的語氣咄咄逼人。

「他......呃......一起被接回奧西里斯了，我再也沒有見過他。」琳妮的表情很不自然。史蒂夫和弗瑞看彼此一眼，琳妮真是個很不會說謊的人。「他說太空站的人虐待複製人們，所以複製人才會反抗，根本沒有什麼海盜，太空發展局和奧西里斯合作要把整件事抹得乾乾淨淨。沒有人相信我的話，我們的證詞在報告上被刪刪減減的。我們提出證據，他們就說那是我們假造的，因為我們討厭奧西里斯，所以抹黑他們。你看這就是典型的官商勾結，侵害了人民的權益，還有那些複製人，他們不該被這樣對待。這是奴役！不人道的虐待！」

琳妮激動的樣子讓史蒂夫很想相信她。弗瑞說摩西們對於太空站上發生的事有個理論，這就是了，而且這和兩位指揮官推測的狀況也連得起來。

「妳說妳有證據，所以妳是把影片放到網路上的人嗎？我是說複製人受虐的影片。」弗瑞問。「一年前我和妳談話的時候妳沒有提到有證據。」

「影片不是我傳的。」琳妮很快否認，「反正我有證據，現在我需要的是一個大家會相信他的證人，證明我們說的是真的。如果你想要看就向法院申請搜索票吧，我不會交給你的，我不會交給政府的任何一個人。」

在被琳妮用掃把──他們顯然買不起家事機器人，畢竟一次太空巡航就會耗掉他們經費的一大半──把他們趕出去之前，史蒂夫和弗瑞離開擠滿了志工和病人的基金會。他們站在街邊，看著基金會的招牌燈閃了幾下之後掙扎著亮起來，希波克拉底的底字卻還暗著。

「她沒有全部說實話。」史蒂夫說。

「或許接應克林特的就是他們。」弗瑞回答。

「我想相信她的理論。」

「和指揮官們的推測相符。」

「她說她有證據，但需要一個大家都會相信的證人。」

「你會是那個完美的證人，沒有人會質疑美國隊長。」

「我現在是個無用的證人，因為我什麼都不記得了，」史蒂夫敲敲自己的腦袋，「但一般名眾不知道我失憶的事。」

「而當你出現在她面前時，她卻一個字都沒有問你。」弗瑞瞪著希波克拉底的招牌，「我會開始派人監視他們的一舉一動。」

******

史蒂夫在開車回家的路上接到藍德的來電，他的臉塞滿了個人電腦的整個螢幕。「隊長！我已經找到那個發現你的二等兵了！他有話跟你說！現在的小鬼上歷史課都在睡覺真是氣死我了！」

藍德往旁一站，一個剃著小平頭的年輕人被推到鏡頭前。他愣了好一會，「哇，真的是美國隊長耶。」

「不要說廢話，」藍德拍打他的腦袋，「快告訴他！」

小兵用力點頭，「喔喔，就是啊，我那時後發現了你，我本來不知道那個人是你的，是我把你翻過來以後就覺得，咦，這個人好眼熟，我就叫其他人也過來看看，然後就發現，哇是美國隊長耶！」

「說重點！」藍德對他吼叫。

「重點就是！」小兵大聲說，「你壓在底下保護的那個人，是巴恩斯中士沒有錯啦！」

「巴基！」史蒂夫瞪大眼睛。

「對啦！是你的巴基！」小兵偷笑，直到他發現藍德正在瞪著他才收起笑臉，「他有受傷但不嚴重，沒有你慘啦。等他可以下病床走路的時候，他就跑去找你，守在你的醫療艙，和其他複製人一起擠在那裡。」

「所以他活著一起回地球了？」

「對啊，不過回地球後我們就交給太空出入境管理局了，之後的事我就不知道了。」

「好，我知道了，」史蒂夫努力不讓自己在他們面前太激動，「謝謝你。」

藍德接過電話，「希望對你有幫助，祝你好運了，隊長。」

「謝謝你。」

如果沒有自動駕駛，史蒂夫可能無法順利開車回家。巴基確實曾在荷米斯太空站上，他還活著，而史蒂夫找到了他。他為巴基擋下爆炸的熱浪，忍受火舌的鞭笞，卻還是失去了他。巴基現在在哪裡？在奧西里斯的手上嗎？和克林特一起逃走了嗎？史蒂夫一路上都在播打弗瑞的電話，但弗瑞總是關機。史蒂夫盡快趕回家，他要阿福立刻和弗瑞的人工智慧管家阿諾聯絡。

他一開門就看見一個女人站在他的客廳。

「妳是誰？」史蒂夫問。「為什麼會在我家。」

「史蒂夫，我叫葵特許(Qetesh)，我們真的很抱歉。」女人穿著純白色的斜肩連身長裙，裸露的左手臂上纏著黃金做的蛇狀臂環，脖子下方兩塊鎖骨間的凹陷躺著一朵金色的蓮花。她黑色及腰的波浪長髮隨著她的動作輕輕晃動。她是史蒂夫見過最美的女人，即使臉上那道清晰可見的傷疤也不減損半分美麗。她就像女神，美麗又恐怖，她向史蒂夫伸出一隻手，一個無聲的邀請。

「妳為什麼感到抱歉？」史蒂夫看見她胸前的奧西里斯胸章，「奧西里斯派妳來的？正好，我正要找你們算帳！」

「是的！我是替奧西里斯來送你一個禮物的。」葵特許聲音輕巧，像是輕敲水晶杯發出的音符。她打開史蒂夫房間的門，「來啊，來這裡，我們有件禮物要送給你。」

「妳想做什麼？我不要你們的禮物。」史蒂夫看見房間裡，他的床上，躺著一個人。

葵特許又笑了，她的手腕上的黃金手鐲撞在一起叮噹叮噹響。她像托特一樣，把史蒂夫當成耍任性的孩子。「來啊，你不會失望的。」

史蒂夫知道不該去，但床上的人影令他的腳自己移動。他踏進房間，看見床上那人的臉，倒吸一口氣。

是巴基。他在沉睡，及肩的褐髮散在枕頭上。

「喔史蒂夫，可憐的史蒂夫，寂寞的史蒂夫，一切都是我們的錯。」葵特許靠近史蒂夫，帶來一陣怡人的花香。史蒂夫一步也動不了。「我們盡量照顧你，想要讓你好好的，可是卻沒有想到，你最想要的，不是一間乾淨的公寓，一輛昂貴的跑車。而是一個人，一個讓你重新去愛的人，讓你重新拾起笑容，再也不寂寞的人。」

那是巴基。他的眼皮動了動，像是隨時會醒來。

「你們做了什麼？」史蒂夫的聲音發抖。

「噓，傻瓜史蒂夫，你會把他吵醒的。」葵特許在史蒂夫的耳邊呢喃，「你需要巴基。你想念他，想得心都痛了。在漫長的夜晚裡，你的身邊空空蕩蕩，連月亮都不照進來，只有回憶相伴。你想念他的親吻，想念他在吻你的時候嘴角的笑，想念他盛滿愛意的雙眼。你想念他溫暖柔軟的身體，想念和他結合的時後那無與倫比的快感。你想念他跟你說，我愛你。」

史蒂夫走向巴基。他的巴基，就在這裡。史蒂夫看著葵特許，感覺自己手足無措。

葵特許往後慢慢退出房間，她朝史蒂夫做了一個緩慢而且優雅的屈膝禮。「給他一個親吻，喚醒他，他就是你的了。」

  
\--待續--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想了又想改了又改，繞了很大一圈。雖然進度緩慢，但還是希望你們喜歡這個故事，也謝謝各位的點讚和留言。

 

史蒂夫和巴基早在戰爭開始之前就相愛了。

史蒂夫從來不知道巴基為什麼愛上了他。那個渾身是病，家徒四壁，脾氣又壞，老是被人揍得鼻青臉腫就因為他無法不多管閒事的史蒂夫，和穿著體面，風度翩翩，臉上總是帶著友善微笑的小少爺巴基，人生本不應有交叉點。自從巴基在公園遊樂場的沙坑裡流著鼻涕，為史蒂夫推開壓在他身上的小惡霸之後，他們的身影就一直相伴在彼此的左右。他們看上去是那樣地不同，卻也沒有那麼不同。他們同樣信仰著上帝、自由、正義與善良，讓巴基和史蒂夫毫不猶豫地踏進他們當時一無所知的戰場，見到了戰爭殘酷而血腥的真實面目；儘管時光在他們不知不覺中流逝了七十年，曾經堅信不移的價值有了不同而複雜的解釋，當最終一戰來臨時，他們還是站在彼此的身邊，拿著盾和槍，或僅僅舉起拳頭，去戰鬥。

史蒂夫相信他和巴基之間的連結是特殊的，他們的命運在那列風雪中火車上血淋淋地撕扯開來，卻在七十年後重新會合在一起。這世上沒有另外一個人生和他們有類似的軌跡，他們是特別的，唯一能分開他們的僅有戰爭。是戰爭讓巴基受了七十年的苦，最後也是戰爭讓巴基長眠。

巴基墜落時迴盪在山谷中的尖叫也永遠地迴盪在史蒂夫的噩夢裡。史蒂夫曾經無數次想像，如果他在火車上抓住巴基的手，如果他們一起從戰場上活了下來，他們會有什麼樣的未來。他們或許會搬離紐約，他們兩個當初就像每個不知天高地厚的小伙子，一心想離開從小到大生活的地方，邁向廣大的花花世界。他們會找到一個落腳的地方住在一起，告訴鄰居說他們是相互扶持的朋友，實際上卻和夫與妻一樣地生活。他們或許會回到學校去，有好多不同的選擇讓他們猶豫不決。史蒂夫每天入睡前見到的最後一幅景象會是巴基的臉。他會每天比巴基早起，讓巴基能在咖啡香味中醒來。巴基會捧著咖啡杯，用力吸一口咖啡的香氣，露出滿足的微笑，點亮史蒂夫的每一天。

就像現在這樣。

奧西里斯為史蒂夫送來的禮物，一個複製人巴基，正站在咖啡機前，打開裝了咖啡豆的罐子，放在鼻子底下。相處了一個月下來，史蒂夫注意到他拿到任何食物的第一件事都是用力聞一聞。之後他會用表情評價，一個微笑，或是皺起鼻子。不只是食物，他用一種近乎童稚的好奇心去探索所有的東西。他輕輕搓揉花瓣，把土壤放在掌心裡；下雨的時候他會從窗子伸出手接住雨水；緩緩升起的朝陽令他近乎敬畏地瞪視著；他用手輕輕摸過他的床單和棉被，用臉磨蹭新衣服；史蒂夫帶他去公園的時候，他閉上眼睛感覺微風吹拂，赤腳踩在青草地上；當史蒂夫沒有心情和他對話的時候，他和阿福聊天，隨著電視上的廣告歌哼哼唱唱。處處都是新奇的，充滿樂趣。不能怪他，他大概才剛出生沒有幾天，世界還是那樣廣大，神秘。

史蒂夫有些緊張地看著複製人巴基在廚房裡活動。看他拿刀切蘿蔔，把油倒進熱好的鍋裡。巴基對活著還沒有太多的經驗，所以一切都還在摸索當中，這讓史蒂夫擔心巴基會不會害自己受傷，但他不能表現出來。巴基來到這裡已經一個月，史蒂夫努力克制自己不要和他太親近，否則便會掉進奧西里斯顯而易見的陷阱裡。巴基關掉家事機器人，笨手笨腳地學做家事，為史蒂夫煮飯，期盼可以從史蒂夫的臉上捕捉到一個讚許的笑。他留著一頭冬兵時期及肩的髮型，臉卻比冬兵年輕。那是尚未上過戰場的巴基，完美無瑕，左手臂有血有肉而非醜陋金屬的巴基。他的手還未染上任何人的鮮血，見過最暴力的場面是小巷子裡笨拙的街頭鬥毆。那是還沒有受到九頭蛇的凌虐與汙染的巴基，是笑的時候連眼睛都會折射出溫和安詳的巴基。是坐在史蒂夫的病床邊，握著他汗濕的手，徹夜不闔眼的巴基。那是史蒂夫當年從眾人的追殺中把巴基救下送到瓦坎達時的期盼：忘了曾經發生的事，回到過去純真的模樣，不再被罪惡感所折磨的巴基。

史蒂夫真的恨奧西里斯，恨他們如此清楚知道史蒂夫的傷口，撕開依舊新鮮的結痂，用力刺進去，讓他動彈不得。而奧西里斯的卜塔卻說，這是史蒂夫的第二次機會。

「你想要在你的蛋裡加些胡椒粉嗎？」巴基問史蒂夫。他的聲音輕揚，愉悅。

「都可以。」史蒂夫假裝讀著電子報，隨口回答。

史蒂夫不用看都知道，巴基一定因為史蒂夫沒有看著他說話，語氣又冷淡，而露出失望的神情。史蒂夫恨自己必須這樣對他，只因為這是史蒂夫對奧西里斯微弱的反抗，最後的不肯屈服。每一次和巴基說話，他都要控制自己不要太溫柔，不要太開心，眼神不要追逐他的身影。他大可以逃避，溜出去，但又不敢讓巴基一個人在家太久。奧西里斯顯然是故意不教巴基太多生活技能的，這樣史蒂夫就不敢放著他不管。托特說，巴基出生到現在遇見的都是好人，他不知道有人會為了一個平板電腦或一雙好鞋而刺死另一個人。有一次他們在公園裡看見一頭小熊般的大狗，巴基一見到牠，立刻衝了上去，想給牠一個擁抱，差點沒被受到驚嚇的狗咬掉手掌。他在陽台吹風的時候，總是把身體探得太出去，萬一掉下去怎麼辦？史蒂夫腦海裡有各式各樣恐怖的想像，令他不敢甩門離開。

更何況巴基總是忘記吃藥，史蒂夫要盯著他。

早餐端上桌，有點亂糟糟的，但和開頭前幾天相比，已經是大幅度的進步，至少看起來是可以吃的。巴基碰也不碰食物膠囊，堅持端出真正的食物。他看著史蒂夫舀起炒蛋，放進嘴裡。

「好吃嗎？」

胡椒灑太多了，還有一小塊碎蛋殼，但史蒂夫什麼也沒說，默默咀嚼。巴基的視線停留在史蒂夫身上好一會，才開始吃他自己的那一份。

「我今天要回去檢查。」巴基說。

「我知道，等一下就送你回去。」史蒂夫說。他瞪著自己的麵包，彷彿上頭寫著千古未解的謎語。

「你會去接我回來嗎？」巴基問。他語氣裡的不確定和絲絲懇求讓史蒂夫的心隱隱作痛。

但他還是沒有抬起頭來，「會。」

史蒂夫一定要去接他回來。把巴基送回奧西里斯讓他鬆了一口氣的同時又繃緊了神經。他無法預測奧西里斯要做什麼，想做什麼，會做什麼。他們有可能傷害巴基，儘管對於回去奧西里斯，巴基沒有表現過任何畏懼的樣子。但史蒂夫不想賭，不想拿巴基去賭，就算這個巴基不是他的巴基他也不想。他一定要送他回去，每個禮拜一次，沒有拒絕的空間。

飯後巴基洗碗，設定洗衣程式，給盆栽澆水。他把每一件家事都當成駕駛太空船般重要地認真執行。他一邊哼著最近不停播送的墨西哥餐廳廣告歌，一邊慎重地把水緩緩倒在小巧可愛的藍石蓮上。「莎莎~莎莎~莎莎莎莎多~」廣告裡戴著寬邊墨西哥帽、留著上上個世紀80年代小鬍子的男人帶領一群美麗的女郎在一邊唱歌一邊舞動著。史蒂夫還以為這個世紀廣告篩選的針對性很精確了，他根本沒有查找過墨西哥菜，也沒點過，這個廣告卻每天都要出現在他的電視上好幾次。不過，廣告看久了，史蒂夫都想去這家叫莎莎多的餐廳了，改天他可以帶巴基去嚐嚐這家據說很道地的墨西哥菜。巴基對於看電視抱持著不下於外出散步的熱忱，他會唱每一首他聽過的廣告歌，排行榜上那些在史蒂夫聽來有氣無力的熱門金曲他也朗朗上口。

巴基把花澆完，盆栽的葉子也都擦完了，一通電話響起。是山姆，或許說是山姆‧威爾森的複製人，打電話來問史蒂夫要不要一起去跑步。

「你這個月的健身時數達成了嗎？」山姆興致高昂地說，「我還有二十個小時，我想我們可以去跑步，回來的時候一起去喝一杯，你覺得怎麼樣？」

史蒂夫不去看螢幕上那張他曾經信任而且喜愛的臉，「請你不要再打來了。」

「史蒂夫，我們每個人都需要朋友，你這樣封閉自己是沒有好處的。」山姆擺出他為受創的退伍軍人做輔導時說話的態度，「我知道我不是你認識的那個山姆，但有一個熟悉的身影會幫助你更快適應改變，你──」

「別再打來了，你不是我的朋友，你只是奧西里斯的另一個陷阱。」史蒂夫打斷他，按下結束通話鍵。奧西里斯的第一個陷阱巴基站得遠遠的看著史蒂夫，一臉憂心忡忡。史蒂夫突然有種自己身處在《陰陽魔界》(The Twilight Zone)的感覺。或許他是被困在夢境裡了，或許他根本就沒有活過來，這只是死亡的過程裡一個漫長卻必經的階段。

複製人山姆每天早上都會打通電話來約史蒂夫一起出去。能有個朋友一起出去晃一晃，聊聊天，那感覺讓史蒂夫懷念。他很擔心自己有一天會屈服，答應複製人山姆的邀請，和他一起去跑步，吃飯，閒話家常。他更擔心自己有一天會擁抱複製人巴基，和他睡在同一張床上，每天早上為他煮咖啡，給他很多很多親吻。史蒂夫告訴自己必須堅持下去。山中遇難的人不能在暴風雪裡屈服於沉睡的渴望，一旦睡著就再也醒不過來了。

他們離開家門，開車上路。巴基把臉貼在玻璃上，看著窗外，哼著廣播電台播放的歌曲。史蒂夫想他應該更常帶他出去走走的。複製人巴基很少提出要求，永遠等待命令。當初史蒂夫和巴基是站在平等的位置上，現在複製人巴基卻抬頭仰望他。就算史蒂夫不能也不敢愛他，至少也要給他健康的生活環境。

他們抵達奧西里斯醫學研究中心的努恩研究園區時，沉重的大門自動開啟，讓史蒂夫直接開進去，彷彿他也是他們的一分子。車子駛過一條林蔭大道，最後停在優雅的別墅前。葵特許已經等在門口了。她把黑色長髮束了起來，穿著一件有小花圖案的米色洋裝，看起來清麗動人，沒有把巴基送到史蒂夫家裡那天陰陽怪氣的模樣，更像是一個親切的幼兒園老師。

史蒂夫停車，按下車窗，她走過來，彎下腰，微笑。她離得這麼近，讓史蒂夫可以清楚地看見她臉上那道扭曲的疤。這道疤痕的形成必須很暴力，像是有人拿把鈍刀用力劃在她的臉上，痛苦想必很劇烈。就算史蒂夫不喜歡她也很好奇到底發生了什麼事。

「早啊，史蒂夫，」葵特許聽起來很開心，對史蒂夫來說就像是一個大大的嘲諷，「你真好，親自送巴基回來。巴基，史蒂夫有好好待你嗎？你有讓史蒂夫快樂嗎？」

「嗯。」巴基小聲地回答。

葵特許看著巴基再看看史蒂夫，輕而易舉識破他的謊言，卻沒有多說什麼。「來吧，親愛的，讓庫努牡博士好好幫你檢查一下，看有沒有需要調整什麼，讓史蒂夫更喜歡你一點。」

葵特許向巴基拍拍手，她頸子下金色的荷花搖晃著。巴基開門下車，和葵特許一起朝史蒂夫揮手。史蒂夫轉動方向盤開車離去，把他們拋在腦袋後，克制住舉起手揮舞道別和對巴基微笑的衝動。他不能在葵特許面前這麼做，否則奧西里斯就會知道他們贏了。

或許他們早就知道了。

******

複製人巴基被送到史蒂夫身邊的隔天，史蒂夫就給弗瑞打了一個緊急的電話。他不認識任何人也不相信任何人，只有弗瑞可以求助。弗瑞聽到史蒂夫的請求和簡短的解釋之後罵了一連串髒話。三十分鐘之後，一個女人站在史蒂夫的家門口。她是專業的保姆，答應會在史蒂夫回來之前先待在這裡，如果巴基醒過來，會好好安撫他。

史蒂夫開著車橫衝直撞。他徹夜未眠，看著沉睡的複製人巴基不知該如何是好，連呼吸都不敢用力。他因為危險駕駛被機器交警攔下來開罰單，還被好好教育了一頓關於自動駕駛比人類手動駕駛安全的交通安全常識。他打電話給托特，劈頭就是一陣臭罵，但托特聽起來不以為意，叫他到努恩研究園區來。努恩研究園區對外人而言是神秘的禁區，沒有獲得允許，總統也進不去。托特大方邀請史蒂夫造訪，大概是要跟他攤牌了。

史蒂夫經過現在已經稀稀落落但依舊堅守陣地的摩西們，看見托特站在大門口。史蒂夫把車子隨便亂停，下車用力甩上車門。史蒂夫原本對托特有些好感，至少在詭異的奧西里斯裡，他算是正常的，而且又是史蒂夫醒來之後認識最久也接觸最頻繁的人。但史蒂夫現在只想朝他平靜無波的臉上狠狠揍一拳。

「你還記得我說過，如果我發現你們複製了巴基我會怎麼做嗎？」史蒂夫逼近托特。附近的摩西們注意到史蒂夫，紛紛朝他們投射目光，竊竊私語。

「我記得，你說要把奧西里斯拆成一塊一塊的。不過，等你聽我們說完再拆也不遲。」托特向安全警衛比了一個手勢，努恩研究園區的大門就緩緩打開了。

史蒂夫跟著托特走進園區。他們走上一條寬闊筆直的道路，兩旁種滿枝繁葉茂的大樹。步行約五分鐘後，來到一處應該出現在英國鄉下的莊園。有平整的草地，修剪成動物形狀的樹叢，五顏六色的花開得到處都是，一個小天使雕像拿著水壺倒出清水，站在圓形的噴泉中央。一座雄偉而古典的宅邸坐落在正前方，旁邊還有其他比較矮小的建築物。這裡看起來實在不像是研究園區，更像是度假山莊或頂級療養院。到處都有穿著水藍色長袍的人在活動。有一群人在一個穿白色制服的人帶領之下做體操，有人坐在樹下讀電子書、畫畫，還有三三兩兩成群結隊的人在散步。他們看起來相當放鬆，臉上掛著微笑。托特說穿藍長袍的都是複製人，穿白制服的是園區的醫護人員。

這讓史蒂夫有些意外，他原本以為會看見複製人們一個一個裝在成排的生長艙裡。然後，史蒂夫看見卜塔。

卜塔帶著一男一女從一扇漂亮的拱形門走了出來。男人和女人緊握著彼此的手，表情是熱切急躁的期待。卜塔對他們說話，他們只是一直點頭，眼神卻黏在拱形門上。

「你是帶我來見卜塔的吧？」史蒂夫問。

「對，不過在那之前，先看看吧。」托特說。

白色拱形門又打開了，兩位醫護人員先走出來等在一旁，接著，一個小小的身影搖搖晃晃地慢慢出現，後面跟著更多醫護人員。那對男女摀著嘴，激動得全身發抖。他們蹲下來，張開手，等著那大約只有三、四歲的小男孩走近。小男孩撲進女人的懷裡，女人看著孩子，摸摸他的臉，他的頭髮。一個戴著金邊眼鏡，一臉嚴肅的醫生說，「這是你的爸爸和媽媽。」

「爸爸媽媽？」小男孩說。

女人發出一聲哀號，男人把他們抱在懷裡，一起痛哭失聲。之後男人站了起來，用力握著卜塔的手，不斷地向他點頭，鞠躬。卜塔只是拍拍他的肩膀，淡淡地笑。卜塔要人把他們帶開。史蒂夫看著他們把孩子抱起來，不停地親吻他的臉頰。戴金邊眼鏡的醫生臨走前盯了史蒂夫看了一下才轉身離開。

「那就是庫努牡博士，」托特湊過來說，「奧西里斯關於複製人的研究就是在他手上有了重大突破。包括生長年齡設定、記憶存取，都是他的研究成果。或許哪天有機會你們可以見個面。」

卜塔走過來，對史蒂夫的微笑裡帶著歉意，像是彬彬有禮的主人向客人道歉。「他們是一對很普通平凡的夫婦。大學畢業，進入同一家公司工作，相識相戀，結婚，生了一個兒子比利。他們是很用心的父母，認真研究育兒經，努力為孩子存大學基金，給比利最多的愛和最好的照顧。他們只做了一件錯事，就是有一次一家人到商場去，有那麼短短的一分鐘，他們為了一件小事爭吵，而沒有看著兒子。下一次他們看見比利是在一個禮拜以後，比利的屍體在一個排水溝裡被發現，傷痕累累，慘不忍睹，他們差點就認不出這是他們的比利。就是短短的一分鐘，他們再也沒有聽過比利喊他們一聲爸爸媽媽。直到現在。」

史蒂夫看著那對一邊哭一邊對孩子笑的父母，「你想說什麼？」

「他們愛著彼此也恨著彼此，做了再多心理輔導也沒有用，甚至不想離婚，因為他們要時刻提醒自己，這是他們兩個人的錯。那個母親已經試圖自殺過兩次，父親也因為精神崩潰住院過。他們是踏實的好人，盡責的父母，一分鐘換來一輩子的折磨代價實在太大了。」卜塔抬起頭來，眼神和站姿一樣堅定，強悍，下定決心要說服每個和他意見相左的人，「他們需要第二次機會，一個解藥，將他們從地獄裡拉出來。對，小男孩是個複製人，不是比利，但又怎麼樣？比利已經死了，綁架侵犯殺害他的那個人也已經死了，發生過的事不可能收回來。原來的比利沒有機會長大，但複製人比利可以。他可以代替比利活下去，過精彩的人生，他是比利的延續，他可以拯救兩個因為自責和後悔而試圖自我毀滅的人啊。」

史蒂夫不知該如何反駁他。

「你呢？史蒂夫，你的自責和後悔是什麼？沒有在一百年前的大戰中拯救巴基嗎？不，在戰場上犧牲是每個士兵的榮耀，你們很早以前就有了心理準備。你的自責和後悔是在火車上沒有拉住巴基的手。如果你救了他，他就不會掉下去，不會被蘇聯人俘虜，不會被九頭蛇改造成殺人武器，不會受那麼多苦。整整七十年的折磨，七十年生不如死的日子。」卜塔像是要看穿史蒂夫的靈魂一樣看著他，「你不能搭著時光機回到那列火車上阻止一切，但現在你有第二次機會，去愛他，照顧他，給他原本應有的生活，一個你們兩個一起規劃過的未來。他是巴基美好生命的延伸，你應該自己第二次機會，也給巴基第二次機會。」

「你不該打擾他的安眠。」史蒂夫發現自己的聲音有一絲顫抖。

「難道巴基不該擁有幸福嗎？他的一生在上了戰場之後就永遠改變了，不曾安穩睡一覺，沒有真心笑過。他是那麼好的人，善良，勇敢，值得更好的人生。命運待他不公，但現在你有機會修正。記住，不是每個人都會有這個機會的，為什麼你要這麼殘忍？」卜塔問，語氣帶著責備。

史蒂夫搖頭，走到一邊，「他不是巴基！他是複製人！」

「但他也是巴基的一部分，」卜塔的聲音追著史蒂夫不放，「他是因為巴基而出生的，你要抹去他的存在嗎？幫助巴基，也幫助你自己。你有機會可以彌補他，彌補你救了世界卻沒有救他的遺憾，彌補你不能給他你承諾過的幸福。」

他們被一陣吵雜聲打斷。一輛救護車和兩輛轎車開過來，停在剛剛那對夫妻站的地方。車子才剛停穩，立刻有人開門下車。又是另一對夫婦，身邊圍著幾個穿著西裝戴墨鏡的人。從他們的動作和身上的裝備看來，似乎是特勤人員或專業保鑣。救護車的後車廂開啟，幾個醫護人員和庫努牡博士快步走來，拉下一張輪床，上面躺著一個戴著氧氣面罩的女孩。那對夫婦──史蒂夫現在認出來了，那是國務卿和他的妻子──立刻趕上，焦急地守在女孩身邊。一群人在庫努牡博士帶領之下走進白色的拱形門。

「那女孩只有十五歲，再等不到一顆健康的心臟做移植手術，她撐不到今年的聖誕節。」卜塔說，「那就又多了一個傷心欲絕的家庭，失去一條寶貴的年輕生命。」

「那就表示有一個複製人要捐出心臟給她。」史蒂夫瞬間清醒了過來，「你救了一個人，殺了另一個。」

卜塔搖搖頭，「所有複製人的存在只有一個目的，那就是讓世界變得更好，只是透過不一樣的方式。有些複製人獻出勞力，有些獻出愛，有些獻出生命。這就是複製人能夠為世界做出的貢獻，也就是我們為什麼挑選真正的好人成為開路者，無論他們是否自願。只有善良的靈魂才能獲得第二次的機會，也只有他們才能勇敢面對任何挑戰。在即將來到的新世界裡，我們需要他們的堅強與果敢來打下穩固的根基。」

「他們也是活生生的性命，真實的存在，不是你們賣了賺錢的商品。」史蒂夫看著卜塔和托特平和的臉，「你知道他們可能把荷米斯太空站上的複製人用來做什麼嗎？還有德摩斯上的複製人軍隊，他們是去送死的。」

「荷米斯上的事，我們......知道。」卜塔坦承，「我現在只能說，我們沒有忘記，關於拉辛做的事我們也很生氣。總有一天，正義會降臨。人有好人和壞人，有像拉辛這樣的壞人，也有像藍德和傑克森指揮官那樣正直的人。我們不會讓幾顆邪惡的心阻礙了改善世界的決心。我知道一時之間你很難理解，但是，給我們一些時間，我們會證明，複製人真正的價值。」

一個醫護人員跑過來，跟卜塔說了幾句話。卜塔轉過來告訴史蒂夫，「回去和巴基好好相處吧，當然如果你真的不能接受，我們也能理解，到時候，就把他還回來吧。但如果你能理解，我們也很歡迎你加入我們。」

卜塔不等史蒂夫回答就走了。史蒂夫看著他直挺挺的背影感覺洩氣。他的怒火依舊熊熊燃燒著，卻不知該如何釋放。

剛才一直沉默的托特把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，「史蒂夫，我明白你的不滿，但你不得不承認你無法反駁他。給你自己一個機會，要是到時候真的沒辦法接受巴基，那我們會把巴基帶走。」

史蒂夫甩開托特的手，「把他帶走以後你們要對他做什麼？」

「那就與你無關了。」托特聳肩，「畢竟對你來說他不是真正的巴基，你大概也不在乎他會有什麼下場。」

「我......」史蒂夫不能承認他很在乎，但他想就算他不承認也沒用，他們都知道。一群複製人女孩嘻笑著跑過他們倆，一隻小狗興奮地在後面追趕，某扇窗後傳來大提琴的樂音。要是這裡看起來像個冰冷的工廠那史蒂夫還更能理解一點。

「還有一件事，」托特想了想之後，從口袋裡拿出一個小罐子，「送給你的這個巴基，身體有點狀況。這些藥丸，每天晚上睡覺前都要吃一顆，一共有七顆，今天晚上就開始服藥，一個禮拜以後讓他回來這裡拿藥，做健康檢查。」

史蒂夫瞪著他手上的藥罐，「他生病了嗎？生了什麼病？」

「你不需要知道，只要按時吃藥就可以控制。」

「如果沒吃藥呢？」

托特把藥罐塞進史蒂夫的手裡，「他會死。」

史蒂夫揪著托特的襯衫領子，「你們對他做了什麼？」

「每個禮拜，送他回來拿藥，做健康檢查。我們不會把藥交給巴基以外的人，他必須親自來拿。」托特迎向史蒂夫暴怒的眼光也面不改色，「如果你不想要他了，就別來接他，要怎麼處理他，是我們的事。你也不要想帶他去別的醫院檢查治療。我知道在你眼裡複製人和人類沒有什麼不同，但你能確定嗎？到目前為止，全世界沒有一個醫生敢確定，他們也不會冒著被奧西里斯控告的危險去研究和治療一個複製人的。這是奧西里斯的專利，除非複製人有立即的生命危險，否則任何檢查都是違法的。」

史蒂夫咬牙切齒。「這是陷阱，你們把他送來是要威脅我的。」

「我還是那句話，我們不是你的敵人。我向你保證，荷米斯太空站的事，我們會給世人一個交代，在那之前，你先不要管太多。」托特用力撥開史蒂夫的手，「給我們一點時間去完成我們需要做的事，你會發現世界變得比你以前認識的，還有現在這個，要更加美好。現在回去，巴基應該已經醒了，見到你他會很開心的。」

******

從那之後，史蒂夫便感覺自己被套上手鐐腳銬。當你除了自己以外一無所有的時候，犧牲很容易。但當你擁有了比性命還要更珍貴的人，要考慮的便多了很多。奧西里斯之後還送了一個山姆給他當鄰居。巴基加上山姆，就像是在即將渴死的人面前擺上一杯有毒的水。弗瑞說他這是被奧西里斯盯上了，要他先低調行事。有很多調查，史蒂夫做不到，但弗瑞有權限也有能力可以做到。

史蒂夫把巴基送回去奧西里斯之後，他就直接回家。外頭風和日麗，公園裡的樹葉轉黃了，放眼望去一片黃澄澄的美不勝收，他卻沒有心情為之駐足。關於巴基的病，弗瑞說托特有可能是在騙史蒂夫的，讓他不能直接將巴基搶過來，要一直受到他們的束縛和監視。但史蒂夫不敢賭一把，就像他也不敢讓奧西里斯把巴基直接收回去一樣，他承受不起賭輸的後果。而奧西里斯要公開販售複製人的法案在國會似乎進展快速，有越來越多的國會議員都表達了願意支持的態度，總統更是公開表示他會為了法案通過去說服其他議員。國務卿看見女兒因為奧西里斯而活下來，肯定會充滿感激地為奧西里斯出一份力，其他的政治人物或許也都獲得不同程度的好處。卜塔和托特的話更是讓史蒂夫不解，他總覺得他們的目標不僅僅是公開販售賺錢而已。而他們也承認知道荷米斯太空站上發生的事，還說會給世人一個交代。那又是什麼？

史蒂夫必須想個辦法擺脫奧西里斯的控制，又要保護巴基的安全。無論如何，複製人巴基都是無辜的。甚至可以說，如果不是要為了牽制史蒂夫，他也不會被製造出一個有病的軀體，受到生命的威脅了。史蒂夫不能丟下他不管。

史蒂夫回到家之前，阿福就通知他說弗瑞來訪。史蒂夫一打開公寓的門就看見弗瑞站在客廳看電視。

「送巴基去拿藥？」弗瑞問。

「對。」史蒂夫用力坐在沙發椅上，把臉埋進雙手裡。

弗瑞冷笑，「他們可真是掐住你的蛋了。」

史蒂夫笑了。這種情況之下他還能笑得出來自己也是很訝異。「我很想反駁你，但你知道嗎？你說的還真沒錯。」

「我是來告訴你我的進度。」弗瑞也坐下來，史蒂夫看見他手上拿著一個裝了琥珀色液體的杯子。他顯然找到史蒂夫的威士忌，也毫不客氣地給自己來一杯。當他舉起杯子時史蒂夫的健康監控程式響起了警告，「現在是中午十一點，不適合飲用酒精濃度過高的酒類。」

「閉上你他媽的嘴。」弗瑞用力瞪了一眼天花板。「抱歉，最近我有點暴躁，總感覺有人盯著我。」

「只要你還繼續調查荷米斯太空站的事，早晚都會有人盯著你，就像他們盯著我一樣。」事實上，史蒂夫最近出門總是發現有人在跟蹤他。但這些人似乎不是政府或奧西里斯派來的，因為他們太容易就被史蒂夫發現了。

「首先是拉辛。」弗瑞聽起來有些興奮，「我想如果他真的要在外太空經營妓院，不可能是自己一個人辦到的，他必須有在地球上的代理人。我查到他欠了某個黑道經營的地下賭場很多賭債，他和他們的合法帳戶有一些金錢往來，他們可能聯手。而我追到的這些人，在八個月前都失蹤了。」

「被滅口？」

「有可能。然後我發現他建了一個假身分用來申請第一殖民星的移民許可。販賣兒童可以賺很大一筆錢，他可能想大撈一筆然後用新的身分逃到第一殖民星去。」

「一走了之比被控制威脅簡單多了。」

「接著是希波克拉底號的船長琳妮。她本來是班奈特企業的員工，現在是希波克拉底基金會的負責人，也是摩西運動主要的動員者。」弗瑞的個人電腦投射出琳妮皺著眉的照片，「班奈特企業和奧西里斯集團是競爭對手，也是希波克拉底基金會的金主，所以當摩西們對奧西里斯有任何指控，儘管有許多摩西並不是希波克拉底基金會的人，也會被奧西里斯扭曲為是班奈特要抹黑他們的伎倆，所以大眾和媒體容易忽略他們提出的疑點。」

「大家會這樣想也不意外。」史蒂夫說。

「我們把事情整理一遍。假設希波克拉底號的人因為救了克林特而得知荷米斯太空站發生的事，他們決定協助這些死裡逃生的複製人。」弗瑞放下酒杯，「他們會怎麼做？」

「不讓他們被抓回奧西里斯。」史蒂夫接下去，「而奧西里斯在運送複製人的途中，有二十七個複製人逃跑，我們已經假設是克林特做的。」

「希波克拉底號的船長琳妮和其他摩西們可能接應他們。克林特手上可能會有什麼？」

「克林特、娜塔莎和我的微型攝影機存放在探針太空船上的錄影紀錄，」史蒂夫想了想，「就是出現在網路上的複製人受虐影片，還有琳妮宣稱的證據。但因為奧西里斯刻意往錯誤的方向誤導大眾，所以他們無法指控奧西里斯。而逃走的複製人們獲得他們的幫助躲藏起來。」

「他們需要新的身分，否則就必須躲在沒有裝設人工智慧管家的建築物裡足不出戶，而這樣的建築物會蹦上探針的雷達。」弗瑞瞇起眼睛，「希波克拉底基金會是合法成立的基金會，那表示他們的每一筆資金來源都必須受到監控，但琳妮這樣奉公守法的人除非做了什麼否則不會有人想追查她怎麼用她的資產。我查到她在大約一年前曾經匯出過一筆虛擬貨幣，我花了好大的力氣終於查到這筆錢轉到誰的戶頭裡。」

弗瑞的個人電腦投射出一個滿臉鬍渣，一臉沒睡醒或喝太多的年輕男子，「他的代號是火花，一個登記有案的駭客，他的其中一個專長是建立假身分。我們輕易就逮到他，而他則象徵性地抗拒了一下就招了。他承認琳妮付錢給他買假身分，足足有二十七個。」

史蒂夫坐直了身體，「逃跑複製人的數量。」

「琳妮給他二十七個人的照片、生理特徵、名字，他為這些人建立身分號碼、出生年月日、地點、學歷、繳稅紀錄、駕照，然後植入戶政系統裡，這二十七個人就正式存在於紀錄裡了。完成之後他把一切都銷毀。我給他看了克林特的照片，他認出他來了。還有一個人讓他印象深刻，因為他的臉上有燒傷的疤痕。」

「巴基呢？」

「他也是二十七個其中之一。」

史蒂夫的心狂跳，「所以他逃出來了。」

「是的，現在他們藏在茫茫人海裡，我們正在跑面部辨識的數據。他有可能還在美國，也有可能出國去了。」弗瑞繼續說，「但我想他們都還在美國。火花記得其中幾個身分號碼，我們直接去找，有兩個曾經出現在摩西的集會裡，而且其中一個有工作，在清潔公司當清潔員。還有一個在星巴克泡咖啡，那家星巴克的經理和清潔公司的老闆是摩西也是希波克拉底基金會的志工。」

「他們在幫助複製人們融入社會。」

「還有一個嘛，」弗瑞用下巴指了指史蒂夫的電視，留小鬍子的男人又在電視上唱莎莎多了，「在這裡工作。他們的老闆費南多‧羅格里茲，就是這個跳舞的傢伙，是荷米斯太空站的生還者，拿著政府的補償金在紐約開了一家墨西哥餐廳。他當初的證詞是：外面突然槍聲大作，他就趕快躲起來，也不知道發生了什麼事。」

「顯然他說謊了。」

「還有一件事。」弗瑞盯著史蒂夫，「這個廣告是插播的。大部分廣告會針對目標客群購買，有錢一點的公司買的廣告範圍會大一點，還有一種是買不起時段就用插播的，蓋掉原本的廣告，讓客人看見他們自己的。莎莎多就是插播的，而且還只插在這間公寓裡。」

「你的意思是......」

「這個廣告有違法的隱藏催眠信息，我們已經解碼了。它說：史蒂夫快來找我。」弗瑞露出一口白牙，讓史蒂夫想起鯊魚，「隊長，有興趣和我來個午餐約會嗎？墨西哥菜你覺得怎麼樣？」

******

莎莎多是一間位在街角的小餐廳。雖然不太起眼，但正值午餐時間，客人卻不少，史蒂夫和弗瑞還得排隊。他們從餐廳的大玻璃窗往裡看，沒有看見熟悉的面孔。

「我還去找了太空發展局的布雷克，問他拉辛的事。」弗瑞不耐煩地看著緩慢前進的隊伍說，「他承認拉辛回地球的時候還活著，但後來就傷重不治了。」

「你不相信他。」史蒂夫拉長了脖子往餐廳裡瞧，抱著微小的希望能看見巴基。

「他在說謊，拉辛或許被他藏起來了。」弗瑞沉思著，「事實上，我覺得布雷克有點怪怪的，和以前有點不一樣。我也說不出來是哪裡不一樣。他比較......開朗？我不知道，他看起來和舊的布雷克一模一樣，連手上的疤也一樣。可是我跟他說，半年前我去你家吃飯，你老婆做的鮭魚真好吃，他說那你下次來的時候我叫她再做給你吃。你猜怎麼樣？我們當時吃的是鱒魚。」

史蒂夫終於發現艾德的疑心病比當初尼克嚴重，「或許他根本就不知道端上桌的是什麼魚，而且那是半年前的事了。」

「或許吧，不過別忘了，我們生活在一個有複製人的世界裡，」弗瑞舉起一根手指頭強調。「這讓我想起阿諾有一部電影叫《魔鬼複製人》(The 6th Day)。阿諾有一天回家發現家裡有另一個阿諾搶了他的位置，然後他就查啊查的，最後你知道怎麼樣嗎？」

「他發現自己其實才是複製人。我看過那部電影。」史蒂夫說。有一陣戰慄從他的身體深處擴散開來。這樣的世界裡，沒有人是安全的，隨時都可以被取代。這是奧西里斯的終極目的嗎？

「造一個成人複製人只要一年就好了，或許奧西里斯也有了複製記憶的技術，誰知道？他們的一切都神秘兮兮的。」弗瑞看起來真的很煩惱這個問題，「萬一哪一天你覺得我怪怪的，記得要提防我。我告訴你一件我沒跟別人說過的事：其實我上個月本來要改用席維斯‧史特龍(Sylvester Stallone)的聲音當我的人工智慧管家，但你也知道的，他講話的時候就像嘴裡含肉丸一樣，根本聽不清楚他在說什麼，所以就放棄了。」

「那我也說一個好了。」史蒂夫想了想，「我前天晚上做了一個夢，我夢到我......和巴基舉行婚禮。我們當初在瓦坎達根本沒有舉行婚禮，那時候戰爭已經爆發了，我們準備和瓦坎達軍隊一起出發。我忘了是誰說的，可能是旺達吧，她說我們應該結婚。我說沒時間了，可以等凱旋而歸以後再來個叢林婚禮或什麼的，可是......」史蒂夫頓了一下，「巴基說我們可能會回不來，所以就很匆忙地拉提查拉來幫我們證婚，他是國王，說了一堆有的沒的然後我現在宣布你們是合法的夫與夫，婚就結完了，還有人幫我們登記，之後我們就隨軍隊出發了，連交換戒指也沒有。」

「也沒有新婚之夜吧？」弗瑞聽起來很遺憾。

「沒有。我前天晚上夢到我和他在一間教堂結婚，有神父，有好多我認識的人來參加，山姆是我的伴郎，我要和四個巴基結婚。我得一個一個說我願意我願意我願意，幫他們四個都戴上戒指，一個一個親過去。」

「有新婚之夜嗎？」

史蒂夫笑了，「他們四個穿著浴袍一起排排坐在床上看著我，讓我很困擾，我不想冷落他們任何一個人，不管我先親誰對另外三個都感到很抱歉。」

史蒂夫想到現在被他冷落的那個巴基。會把仔細頭髮別在耳朵後，給盆栽澆水的時候會哼歌的巴基。

「你該對你的腎感到很抱歉。」弗瑞朝他眨眼。

「我可是美國隊長，我的腎應該可以應付。」

弗瑞用打量的眼神看著他，「我記得你之前不太喜歡人家叫你隊長，你在奧西里斯跟人家秘書吵了半天這個問題。」

「是嗎？不過就是稱呼罷了。」史蒂夫看看藍色的天空，「我只想要一個巴基就好了，就一個，而他──」

史蒂夫沒辦法繼續說下去了。

「你現在需要的是找個人來一發，你憋太久了。」弗瑞看向餐廳門口，「輪到我們了。」

負責帶位的是一位年輕的女孩，她問弗瑞：「請問有訂位嗎？」

史蒂夫站在女孩面前，「我想我應該不需要。」

女孩看著他張開嘴，像是受到驚嚇。她越過史蒂夫的肩膀看過去，一個矮壯的男子快步走了過來。他就是小鬍子男，費南多‧羅格里茲。

「隊長！歡迎光臨！真是莎莎多的榮幸！」費南多熱情地招呼他們，「這邊請這邊請！」

「羅格里茲先生，你的店裡是不是有一個員工叫卡洛‧布魯克的？」弗瑞開門見山問。

「卡洛？他......他今天休假！」費南多顯然不是會說謊的人，斗大的汗珠從他的腦袋滑下，「他怎麼了嗎？你又是誰？」

「我需要跟他談談。」弗瑞的聲音低沉而且帶著恫嚇，「他在哪裡？」

有個男人從廚房端了好幾盤菜出來，看到史蒂夫和弗瑞的時候嚇了一跳，差點把菜打翻。史蒂夫朝弗瑞使了一個眼色。費南多抓住弗瑞大叫，「快跑啊！」

男人丟下手中的菜就往廚房衝，盤子掉在地上碎了一地。史蒂夫立刻追了上去。史蒂夫推開廚房裡擠在一起的廚師，經過冒著煙的鍋子和爐子上滾燙的菜餚，跟著卡洛‧布魯克從後門衝進後巷。卡洛‧布魯克一邊跑一邊回頭，臉上滿是驚恐。史蒂夫撿起牆邊垃圾桶的蓋子，用力往卡洛‧布魯克扔過去，垃圾桶蓋砸在他的後腦勺令他大喊一聲跌倒在地上。史蒂夫跑過去準備要把他揪起來的時候，另一個人從一旁竄出來推開他。史蒂夫抓住那人的手臂，被他一個轉身甩開了。

是巴基，荷米斯太空站上的巴基。

「卡洛沒有錯壞事，他只是想變成真正的小男孩而已！」巴基對著史蒂夫大吼。

史蒂夫看著趴在地上開始啜泣的男子，他大概和史蒂夫差不多高。「小男孩？」

「小木偶皮諾丘，他想要成為真正的人類，過人類的生活。」巴基把卡洛拉起來，「走，快走。」

史蒂夫看著卡洛跌跌撞撞地跑走，「所以他用小木偶作者的名字卡洛‧柯洛迪(Carlo Collodi)當自己的假名。」

「我們以為我們和人類不一樣，但在人群裡生活了一年我發現，除了腦袋裡的智能晶片以外，我們沒有什麼不同。」巴基因為激動而脹紅了臉，「有些人生而富貴有些人卻一無所有，複製人也是。和你在一起的巴基可以吃冰淇淋、曬太陽，睡在有溫暖床鋪的房子裡，而我卻生來就是奴隸，活著的每一天都充滿了痛苦和恐懼。」

史蒂夫不敢想像有什麼可怕的事情曾發生在巴基身上。「巴基，無論你經歷過什麼，我......我很抱歉你經歷這些事。」

「那就幫我，幫助我們！」巴基靠近史蒂夫。這個巴基咄咄逼人，和史蒂夫每天見到溫柔安靜的巴基截然不同，但他們卻有著同樣的長相，來自同一個人的基因。

「我很願意幫你。告訴我我該做什麼？荷米斯太空站上發生了什麼事？我什麼都不記得了。西格瑪號的軍人說是我救了你，看見你沒事真是太好了。」史蒂夫說。

巴基移開眼神，「是的，我沒事。」

「到底發生了什麼事？」

「拉辛對複製人做了很壞的事。」

「他虐待你們對吧？」史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，「他傷害你們，把你們賣給......」

「壞人，噁心的人。」巴基深呼吸，彷彿不這麼做就會失控。「我們有影片，有證人，但我們需要更多才能讓奧西里斯停止製造複製人。必須先推翻人們對複製人沒有靈魂這件事的認知，我們要讓人類知道我們和人類沒有什麼不同。我們也有權利活下去，過著有尊嚴的生活，我們也有夢想。」

「你希望我怎麼做？」

巴基把他的手抽出來，「你每個禮拜都可以進努恩研究園區，為什麼？」

「巴基，我是指奧西里斯後來送來給我的巴基，他需要醫療照顧。」

「那你對努恩研究園區有什麼感覺？」

「出乎我的意料之外。」

「我們在園區長大，受訓，他們對我們很好，所以我們從沒想過外面的世界有那麼邪惡骯髒。」巴基露出厭惡的神情。「你必須深入努恩，找到一切證明複製人擁有人性的證據。我們不是物品，我們也是人。我們要證明奧西里斯說謊，我們不是沒有靈魂的軀殼！」

莎莎多的後門被踢開，有個廚師被弗瑞扔了出來。弗瑞跨大步走向史蒂夫和巴基，看起來非常不爽。

「你身邊有兩個複製人，又有探針，不知道還有誰在監視你，所以我們無法接近你，發送廣告給你的時候本來是希望你自己來的。」巴基看著步步逼近的弗瑞，臉上也露出害怕的神情。

史蒂夫擋在弗瑞和巴基的中間，「弗瑞，不准傷害他。」

「我不想傷害他，我要知道真相！」弗瑞被史蒂夫推開仍撞了過來，「克林特在哪裡？」

「克林特沒有和我們在一起，但我必須警告你們，他很傷心而且生氣，發誓一定要有人為娜塔莎的死付出代價。他就要失控了。」巴基說。

「失控？這是什麼意思？」弗瑞問。

「他可不想等什麼收集證據再扳倒奧西里斯，覺得這樣太慢了，他要直接處理造成這些問題的人，卜塔、庫努牡，奧西里斯的每一個高層都在他的狙擊鏡裡，甚至包括協助隱瞞真相的太空發展局他也不打算放過。」

「他不能這麼做！他不會做出這種事！」弗瑞大吼。

「為了替娜塔莎復仇，他說他願意成為心臟比羽毛重的人。」巴基對史蒂夫微笑，眼裡卻滿是沉重的傷痛，「沒有靈魂，怎麼知道愛呢？」

「你要幫我們找到他，阻止他，」史蒂夫說，「別讓他成為罪人。」

「史......有人現在在他身邊阻止他，但克林特快失去耐心了，所以你要快一點幫我們收集證據。」巴基焦急地說，「拜託你，只有你可以幫我們了。」

「我會的。」史蒂夫承諾。

「我會再聯絡你。」巴基說完就匆忙離開了。

******

傍晚的時候史蒂夫到努恩研究園區去接巴基。巴基和葵特許坐在噴泉邊說話，巴基看起來很沮喪，葵特許拍拍他的腦袋，像在鼓勵他。巴基看見史蒂夫來的時候臉都亮了起來。

史蒂夫下車。從他開始接送巴基以來，這是他第一次下車。

「你看吧，我就說他一定會回來接你。」葵特許用手肘撞了撞巴基，「喔史蒂夫，看看巴基這個傻瓜，他以為你不要他了呢。」

史蒂夫想到四個巴基的夢。他沒有告訴弗瑞的是，他的確冷落了其中一個巴基，沒有擁抱他。被扔在一旁的巴基在史蒂夫的夢裡哭了，史蒂夫的心像被木樁刺穿一樣疼痛。他讓所有的巴基失望了。一個他沒有抓住手，一個他看著去送死，一個在外流浪躲藏，另一個為奧西里斯承受他的怨恨。

他不能為死去的巴基做任何事了，但還活著的，他會為他們付出一切。

「我不會不要你的。」史蒂夫猶豫了一下，伸出手，「藥拿了嗎？」

巴基怯生生地把手放在史蒂夫的手上，很快點點頭。

「那就回家吧。」史蒂夫說。

巴基的笑像春天的花一樣綻放。

 

\--待續--


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好的，我終於更新了，希望大家不要覺得無聊沉悶，我會在夾縫中撒糖讓他們談談戀愛的XD

 

從努恩研究園區回來之後，巴基的心情就像初春的朝陽一樣燦爛。他哼著歌，攪拌燉牛肉，灑下鹽巴、胡椒，和甜蜜的微笑。如果不是史蒂夫在看，他或許會墊著腳尖，在廚房裡轉圈。而史蒂夫不過就是牽了他的手帶他上車而已。巴基還沒有學會隱藏，假裝，他讓一切浮上他的臉，旁人輕易就能讀出他的心情和感覺。有時候，這會很危險。但他沒有意識到。

燉牛肉很香，真正的食物才會有的氣味，是合成的產物做不到的。巴基來到史蒂夫身邊之後，最常做的就是燉牛肉，因為奧西里斯灌輸給他的訊息裡，史蒂夫最喜歡的食物是燉牛肉和咖啡，討厭的食物是蘋果。所以這一個月來史蒂夫沒見過半顆蘋果，燉牛肉則是每隔兩天就會端上桌，每天早晨屋裡都會飄著咖啡香。其實史蒂夫並沒有自己以為的那樣喜愛燉牛肉了，而且他愛上了蘋果的滋味。他試著告訴巴基，可以不用頻繁地煮燉牛肉，但巴基對於相互衝突的資訊處理的方式就是忽略。史蒂夫喜歡燉牛肉和咖啡，討厭蘋果，像是寫進他腦海中的程式一樣明確。史蒂夫不確定他這一直線的思考模式是來自於他本身的個性，或是奧西里斯的教導。

電視上播放奧西里斯的形象廣告。一個穿著粉藍色連身裙，長相平凡溫和，動作與動作間有些微停頓的女子，正在餵一個坐在輪椅上的老人吃飯；壟罩在暴風雪之下的凍原上，有幾個辛勤──但表情和動作同樣帶著機械感──的工人在操作重機具；兩個清潔人員推著巨大的垃圾車，背後有機械工的巨大手臂在擺動。

奧西里斯，致力於讓世界更美好。這句話緩緩浮現。

廣告裡的複製人和史蒂夫見過的任何一個複製人都不一樣，有種刻意為之的僵硬，就像人類模仿機器人。奧西里斯不想讓複製人太過像人類，這會引起人類的疑心。

史蒂夫發現巴基盯著廣告看，但沒有發表評論。他關心的是其他的廣告。

「怎麼今天都沒有看見莎莎多的廣告？」巴基一邊將麵包說從烤爐裡拉出來一邊說。

史蒂夫決定不告訴他，有鑑於莎莎多的老闆現在正在探針的牢裡蹲著，別說是廣告了，就連莎莎多這家店或許以後都看不見了。

晚餐上桌，巴基用同樣期待的眼神等著史蒂夫的評論。經過不斷的練習，巴基的燉牛肉已經很好吃了。如果是今天以前，史蒂夫可能會倨傲地不予置評，但今天他要改變。

「很好吃。」史蒂夫看著巴基的眼睛說。巴基的微笑讓他的眼睛彎成一個快樂的弧度。史蒂夫想想，曾經有什麼人因為他的一句話就那麼開心嗎？想來想去，只有從前的巴基。始終都是巴基。

史蒂夫很努力想該怎麼開口，才不會讓他聽起來像是在試探，儘管他的目標就是試探。「今天回去健康檢查，他們有說什麼嗎？」

巴基有些驚訝史蒂夫主動開口，但他還是很快回答。「沒有什麼啊，說一切正常，就是要按時吃藥。」

「回去一整天都在做什麼？總不會都在健康檢查吧？」史蒂夫問。

「還會和葵特許小姐還有庫努牡博士聊聊天。」巴基回答。

「聊......我們嗎？」

「對啊，他們會問我們的相處情況。」巴基老實說。然後他的臉色暗了下來，「我說你不喜歡跟我講話，也不看我。」

史蒂夫輕輕嘆一口氣，「我沒有不喜歡跟你講話。」

「但你就是不看我。」巴基低頭看著自己的盤子，「我的兄弟姊妹們，每個人都有不同的任務。有些人的任務好辛苦，有的很危險。我唯一要做的事就是讓你快樂，連這點我都做不到。我覺得自己很笨，我失敗了，連這麼簡單的事都做不到。你還不喜歡跟我講話，也不看我，有時候我甚至覺得你討厭我。葵特許小姐叫我不要緊張，說你只是沒有表達出來而已。可是你都不笑。」

巴基聽起來就像被拋棄在街頭的孩子一樣無助。史蒂夫該怎麼向巴基解釋，他並不是針對他。但因為史蒂夫而受傷的人的確是巴基。

「我很抱歉讓你有這樣的感覺。我......」史蒂夫不知道如何安撫他，「我只是沒有表達出來。而且我絕對沒有討厭你。」

「所以你感到很快樂嗎？」

「我......」很憤怒，不滿，但不是因為你。史蒂夫沒有說出來。

「看吧，我失敗了。」巴基深呼吸，「不過我會繼續努力。」

「那除了談我們，你們......還談了什麼？」史蒂夫急著轉移話題。

「沒什麼。後來我就去找我的兄弟姐妹，和他們聊天，有些人已經有指定任務開始學習了。」巴基突然笑了，他的壞情緒被某件有趣的事取代，他決定和史蒂夫分享。「9370說卜塔先生前幾天在園區裡的餐廳吃飯的時候從他的湯裡捏出一根頭髮。他很重視衛生的，嚇得哇哇叫，像個小女孩一樣，大家都在笑。」

史蒂夫完全不能想像卜塔像小女孩一樣哇哇叫是什麼情景。那個挺直腰板站在史蒂夫面前，像鐵一樣剛強，拒絕任何質疑的男人。「廚房有人要倒大楣了吧。」

「誰會倒大楣？為什麼？」巴基問。

「你們有潔癖的老闆在湯裡發現一根頭髮，沒有人被懲罰或什麼的嗎？」

巴基搖頭。「卜塔先生從來就不會懲罰人也不會罵人，他只是換了碗湯，要大家注意自己的湯裡有沒有不該出現的東西，叮嚀當天在廚房輪班的兄弟姊妹們以後要更小心清潔而已。然後就繼續吃飯。」

史蒂夫放下他的湯匙。「聽起來他是個不錯的老闆。」

「卜塔先生人很好，園區裡的每個老師人都很好。」

「老師。」史蒂夫想了想，「你說的9370是複製人？」

「是啊。」

「他看見卜塔從湯裡捏出頭髮？」

巴基點頭。

「奧西里斯的集團主席和複製人一起吃飯？」

巴基一臉疑惑。「怎麼了嗎？他每天都和我們一起吃飯啊。」

「每天？」

「早飯和晚飯，當然有時候他會加班晚一點才回來，那晚飯就不和我們一起吃。但所有的老師回家的時候都和我們一起吃飯的。」

「我不懂你的意思。你說回家，就是下班的時候吧？那怎麼會和你們一起吃飯？」

「他們就住在園區裡啊。」巴基困惑地看著史蒂夫，彷彿史蒂夫的問題很奇怪。

「全部的老師嗎？」

「卜塔先生、庫努牡博士、賽爾凱特醫生、托特醫生、葵特許小姐、海奎特小姐、阿努比斯先生，所有的老師都和我們住在一起。」

******

「我查過了，這世上排名前十名的大企業奧西里斯，它的集團主席，卜塔，沒有登記在個人名義下的房產。他登記的居住地址就是努恩研究園區。」弗瑞在史蒂夫第二天去找他的時候這樣說。前一天晚上，史蒂夫便告訴他關於所有的「老師」都和複製人一起住在努恩研究園區裡的事了。他們倆都承認這很可疑，所以弗瑞答應會查一查。

「他們......為了奧西里斯犧牲一切。」史蒂夫說。他和弗瑞正走在一條狹長的走廊上。弗瑞端著一個盤子，上頭擺了兩杯水和一盤焗烤通心麵。

「不，奧西里斯就是他們的一切，這些改名的怪胎。」弗瑞嘖了一聲，「這幾個改成埃及神名字的，都沒有結婚，沒有已知的孩子，沒有私人的房產。他們有薪資帳戶但很少使用，只買必要的東西，沒有花錢在娛樂活動上的紀錄。他們不去看電影，不出去餐廳吃飯，不去酒吧，不去旅行，不約會，不去虛擬實境遊樂場。他們就像該死的苦行僧一樣。」

「沒有人可以奉行簡約生活到這種程度的。」史蒂夫說。他們的腳步聲在牆壁間迴盪。「工作就是他們的全部，他們是超級工作狂。」

「他們讓我想起我自己。我也沒老婆孩子女朋友，每天工作十六個小時，有時候還在辦公室過夜。但我至少有休閒活動，花錢買隨時都會壞掉的古董，像個兩百歲的老頭子一樣看老電影。」弗瑞停下來，「奧西里斯對他們來說不只是工作，更像是......」

「使命。」史蒂夫接著說。

「奧西里斯，致力於讓世界更美好。」弗瑞用誇張的語調重複奧西里斯的廣告詞，「一堆該死的怪胎。」

「巴基說他們人都很好，不會打罵複製人。」史蒂夫不認為巴基說謊，「我以為他們會很殘忍地對待複製人，可是那些複製人都住在度假中心一樣的地方，散步，讀書，運動，拉大提琴。巴基說他們在園區裡吃真正的食物而非營養劑和膠囊，某些日子他們還會有甜點可以吃。」

「或許他們特意對巴基好，畢竟他們知道，你一定會問他在園區裡的生活。」弗瑞瞇起眼睛，「而且，他們的確對複製人很殘忍，以另一種不同的形式。」

他們繼續前進，最後停在走道盡頭的一扇門前。弗瑞讓牆上的掃描器掃過眼睛，門自動打開。裡面有另一條走道，兩邊都是門。還有一套監視系統，有兩個探針坐在鏡頭前。看見弗瑞進來，他們立刻站起來。弗瑞要他們開門。

「我刻意關他一晚沒有理他，讓他緊張。」弗瑞解釋。

其中一扇門打開了，燈亮起來，縮在牆角的費南多‧羅格里茲舉起手擋在眼睛前。弗瑞把一杯水遞給他，他很快仰頭喝盡。

「費南多‧羅格里茲，你知道自己為什麼會在這裡嗎？」弗瑞把盤子放在牢房裡的床上。

「我幫了幾個複製人。」費南多吃力地回答。他看起來很疲憊，頭髮又髒又黏，眼睛浮腫。

「你知道荷米斯太空站上發生了什麼事。」史蒂夫問。

費南多看看史蒂夫再看看弗瑞，「克林特說如果是你們的話，可以把事情說出來。他說弗瑞，可以相信。」

費南多說了。和史蒂夫跟弗瑞之前的推測一樣，荷米斯太空站的管理官拉辛利用複製人牟利，複製人無法忍受虐待起身反抗，拉辛以為複製人因為摩西的闖入而「故障」因此申請探針調查，奧西里斯派人前來「校正」部分的複製人，其他複製人則假裝順從避免被校正。拉辛雖然發現複製人的騷動和摩西無關，探針卻已經派了喬納前來，而費南多是將複製人的處境告訴喬納的人。喬納被拉辛殺死，弗瑞派史蒂夫和娜塔莎五號與克林特四號到荷米斯太空站上調查他的死因。

「我......我對不起他們。」費南多提到喬納，突然激動起來。「我真的很沒用。我不能保護雪琳，讓她被披上紅袍子帶走就再也沒有回來。我找喬納幫忙是因為我知道他是好人，結果害死他。我想幫那些逃出來的複製人在地球上生活，連我自己都被逮了。」

史蒂夫看著眼眶泛紅的費南多，「你沒有對不起他們，你盡力了，你做的事很勇敢。」

「是拉辛，和奧西里斯，該為這件事負責。」弗瑞靜靜地說。「所以拉辛的確販賣兒童複製人。」

「給非常有錢的人，是的。」費南多吸著鼻子，「有的人類很噁心。」

弗瑞聳肩，「我無法反駁。」

「隊長，」費南多看了史蒂夫一眼，「和兩個探針，還有其他複製人，試著救走小孩，只有克林特成功了。娜塔莎......」費南多沉默了幾秒，「留在太空站上的複製人決定劫持太空站的驅逐艦逃走。可是太空站的駐軍，他們不能讓事情曝光，大家都有份，不想要也不行，在太空中有太多種『意外』可能發生了。與其回到地球接受審判和酷刑，他們寧可在驅逐艦快要失守的時候引爆炸彈，大家一起死。」

「根本沒有海盜。」史蒂夫說。

費南多兩手一攤。

「倖存的複製人跟著西格瑪號和希波克拉底號回到地球，在送回奧西里斯的途中，有二十七個複製人逃走了。」弗瑞把手交叉在胸前，「你和其他的摩西們負責藏匿他們。」

費南多沒有說話。弗瑞瞪著他，「老實告訴你，我對於把逃跑的複製人抓回來沒有興趣。想想看我千辛萬苦把他們都找回來，之後呢？他們是奧西里斯的財產，要送回去奧西里斯的。我幹嘛幫他們找遺失物？我要的只有一個複製人，那就是克林特。他想報仇。」

「是的。」費南多說，「我懂那種感覺，他失去娜塔莎，我失去雪琳。」

「他已經殺了六個人，我想這段期間奧西里斯受到越來越嚴重的騷擾和攻擊也和他有關，我不能讓他繼續犯錯下去。」弗瑞停頓了一會。「我是送他們去荷米斯，令他們捲入這一切的人。喬納和娜塔莎的命我有責任，現在我必須阻止克林特一錯再錯。讓法律來制裁這些惡人，這是社會得以維持下去的基準。」

史蒂夫能看見弗瑞的愧疚，儘管這個習慣強悍、喜歡各種老式硬漢的男人面無表情。「你只是做該做的事。」

弗瑞沒有回應和同意史蒂夫的話。

「那巴基呢？他現在安全嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「他會照顧他自己的，他和......一部分複製人在一起。」費南多說，「還有一些複製人只想好好活下去，摩西幫他們造假身分，找工作。還有一些複製人，他們不願意就這樣算了。」

「於是他們就加入克林特。」史蒂夫說。他幾乎可以嘗到那些複製人的憤怒，還有恨。

弗瑞走近費南多，「克林特在哪裡？希波克拉底號的船長琳妮在幫助他嗎？」

「老實說，我不知道。」費南多皺著眉，「我只負責照顧卡洛，還有另一個複製人，不過他走了，跑去找克林特。我不知道他們現在在哪裡，但他們很生氣，非常生氣。」

******

史蒂夫帶巴基到公園去散步。現在還不到下午四點，天氣已經冷颼颼了。不過，史蒂夫一定要出來一趟。他知道費南多被逮，巴基──壞脾氣又焦躁的那個──不可能置之不理。史蒂夫已經連續五天到公園來了。今天早上，他第一次答應複製人山姆的邀請，和他一起去跑步。他們沉默著，但是有山姆跑在他的右邊，讓他感到開心。在他越過山姆的時候，差點就脫口而出「在你左邊」。希望山姆向奧西里斯報告的時候，能把史蒂夫的行為視為是一種軟化。他必須得到他們的信任，才有可能深入園區，幫逃亡在外的巴基尋找證據。但是什麼樣的證據，他自己也不清楚。

這時候的公園裡很熱鬧。放學的小孩子們紛紛湧進公園的遊樂場，推著嬰兒車的母親們三三兩兩聚在一起，慢跑的人，遛狗的人，躺在草地上緊抓住最後一絲冬陽的人。史蒂夫和巴基繞著公園樹林外的步道散步，巴基在他身邊散發明亮的愉悅感，史蒂夫也不禁覺得放鬆。巴基看起來和奔跑而過的學童一樣興奮，他先是從路邊攤販買了一球冰淇淋──史蒂夫也吃了，他真好奇這種毫無味道的冰淇淋是怎麼做的，之後又被公園裡到處跑來跑去的小狗吸引。史蒂夫確認了一下，今天公園裡的狗看起來都挺和善的，他就在狗主人同意的情況之下讓巴基去和一隻黃金獵犬玩丟飛盤了。

巴基大大的笑容感染周圍的每個人，他看起來完全無憂無慮，輕鬆自在，伴隨每一次小狗躍起在空中接住飛盤他都會爆出快樂的大笑。那令史蒂夫心中流過一股暖意，因為他想起他的巴基也曾經有過那樣的笑容。夏日午後的小溪裡，頭髮濕漉漉地貼在腦袋上的巴基，也曾經這樣笑。他還記得自己當時看著巴基勻稱修長又濕透了的裸體，感覺到自己身體深處的悸動。巴基後來吻了他嗎？他不記得了，但他希望有。

有個人拿著個人電腦靠近史蒂夫，「先生，能請問你地鐵站往哪裡走嗎？」

史蒂夫轉過頭來，是巴基，從荷米斯太空站上逃出來的那個，戴著一頂棒球帽。「我就知道你會來。」

「你們抓了費南多。」巴基的個人電腦投射出一張這附近的街道圖，「他什麼都沒做，知道的也不多。他應該已經把荷米斯太空站上的事告訴你們了吧？回到地球之後的事他真的不清楚，是我利用他的店發訊息給你的。」

「弗瑞認為與其讓他在外頭，成為眾多這一年來失蹤的倖存者之一，不如讓他待在探針的牢裡比較安全，畢竟他是荷米斯太空站事件的重要證人。」史蒂夫看了看四周，他能發現至少有四個人正在觀察著他們。搖頭晃腦聽音樂的年輕人，盤腿坐在草地上聊天的一男一女，戴帽子拿拐杖餵鴿子的男人。「弗瑞不會傷害他，也不會把他交出去的。別擔心。」

巴基看著餵鴿子的男人好一會才轉過來看著史蒂夫說，「我知道我對你的態度......不太好。我必須向你道歉。」

史蒂夫想到上次巴基氣呼呼的樣子，「沒關係，你只是急了。」

「有個人提醒我，你什麼都不知道，我不該這樣逼迫你幫我們的忙，讓你陷入危險。」巴基的表情變得柔和，「這不是你的戰爭，你不需要涉入，這和你沒有關係。」

巴基──喜歡一邊做家事一邊哼歌的那個──不知為何在草地上滾了一圈，那頭黃金獵犬也有樣學樣，看見的人都哈哈大笑。「我已經涉入了，你不知道嗎？」

巴基看向抱著狗狗的另一個自己。「我懂你的意思。只是......那個人說，他希望你別把自己當成是美國隊長。那已經是上個世紀的事了，這個世界有很多事都不同了。有時候，或許我們再也無力抵抗改變。」

「說出這句話的你正打算對抗豪門企業和整個世界對於複製人的看法，你不覺得很矛盾嗎？」

「無力抵抗，但我們還是要做，就算最後會失敗。這也是那個人說的。」巴基再度看著餵鴿子的男人，「但你有選擇，別讓你的......身分，限制你的選擇。」

「我也不贊成整個複製人的事情。我不贊成人們對待複製人的方式，我認為當複製人被當成商品販售之後會引起嚴重的道德和......某種我也不太確定但我想不會是好的影響。」史蒂夫說，「我要加入，這是我的選擇。難道你認為我會是個懦夫，逃避危險嗎？」

「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯不是懦夫，這我知道，但嚴格說來，我不認識你。」巴基假裝在他的地圖上點幾下，「回到地球之後我學了很多也看了很多，但我最想要的是過這種生活。」他看看周圍，「能夠發自內心笑出來，和小狗躺在草地上，我想要這種生活。如果我能擁有這樣的生活，我不會想放棄，我也不要你放棄。你有機會好好再活過一次，你的機會比我們好得多了。」

「巴基......我是說那個巴基，是奧西里斯特地送來給我的。我每個禮拜得送他回去一次，否則他會死，每次我送他回去，都擔心他們會傷害他。我一定做了什麼讓他們不安。」

「他們用他來困住你。你的存在本身就讓他們不安，但基於某種我們不知道的理由，他們讓你繼續存在。」

「他們希望我不要管荷米斯太空站的事情，那會影響整個世界對複製人的看法，就無法公開販售給一般民眾了。但我總是覺得，奧西里斯這麼積極推動複製人公開販售不是為了錢。他們還強調，正義會降臨。」史蒂夫說。

一棵掉光葉子的大樹，光禿禿的樹枝上站了幾隻烏鴉，在逐漸黯淡變灰的天空下顯得蒼涼無比，和周圍的生氣勃勃相比特別突兀。史蒂夫看到公園巡警正在登記這棵樹的狀況。如今砍樹是重罪，就連攀折小樹枝都會被逮捕判刑。現在樹比人還要珍貴，或許早該如此。

「我不知道他們是為了什麼，我只知道，我們要活下去，正大光明地活。」巴基的眼神堅毅而冷硬，是史蒂夫不曾在過去的巴基眼裡看見的。他的巴基在沒有受到九頭蛇的折磨之前，眼神總是很溫柔，帶著對這個世界的憐憫和喜愛。「我們要奧西里斯停止製造出更多的複製人，我們要世人承認我們不僅僅是物品。我們和克林特的目標是一樣的，只是使用的方式不同。我們要人們知道複製人和人類沒有區別，讓他們見到奧西里斯的殘酷。克林特要復仇，除了拉辛，他決定從源頭消滅奧西里斯繼續製造複製人的能力。」

「拉辛已經死了。」史蒂夫提醒巴基。

巴基歪著頭，「是嗎？就算是好了，奧西里斯也該被阻止。」

史蒂夫看著巴基，他突然發現這個巴基和他的同伴是理想主義者。他們認為讓人們看見複製人的本質和人類無異，會讓人類意識到將複製人當成物品一樣使用、販賣，甚至虐待，是一種殘酷而且違背人性的罪。他們選擇相信人類良善的一面，但克林特選擇懷疑。

「克林特想做什麼？」

「他現在已經不和我們在一起了，他受夠等待和不同意見。」巴基調整一下他的帽子，「但我們知道他現在有新的目標，你知道奧西里斯最重要的資產是什麼嗎？」

「複製人？」史蒂夫說。

「是庫努牡博士，他是讓複製人技術大幅成長突破的人。」巴基沉著臉，「克林特想對奧西里斯做很多可怕的事，炸了奧西里斯，還有庫努牧博士，要給奧西里斯最致命的傷害。克林特提到過綁架他，用來威脅奧西里斯，甚至殺掉。他一直在搜尋庫努牡博士的資料，研究他的生活習慣，但收穫不多。」

「為什麼？」

「庫努牡博士......不喜歡出門。」巴基收起他的個人電腦，「他基本上都待在園區裡，很少出去，好像也沒有別的興趣。我只知道他很喜歡埃及文化，每個複製人都會上基礎埃及文化的課，有幾堂課是他親自教的。」

「只要他一直待在園區裡，克林特就碰不到他。」史蒂夫看見巴基絆了一下，他下意識想過去，但只踏出一步就制止自己。「我會告訴弗瑞這件事。」

「我們會想辦法阻止他，儘管他的手上已經沾滿了血，但我相信他的心還是比羽毛輕。」巴基向他伸出右手，史蒂夫握住，上下晃了晃，像是兩個準備結束談話的人友好地握手。史蒂夫把巴基手心裡那塊小盒子接過來，順手放進口袋裡。「那是克林特留下來的，探針的微型攝影機。如果你想要加入我們，戴著這個，進到努恩研究園區，把複製人的一切拍下來，影像會傳回到和我們理念相同的人手上，他們會連荷米斯太空站上的影像和事實一起公布。如果你不想，就把它丟掉，好好和你的巴基過日子，我們會想辦法混進園區的。」

史蒂夫看見原先正在監視他們的人陸續離開。而「他的」巴基正和黃金獵犬及牠的主人揮手道別。「你們進去園區就是自投羅網。」

「會被校正或銷毀吧，我想。」巴基說。

「校正？」

巴基打了個寒顫。「把針刺進眼睛裡，讓我們聽話。」

史蒂夫深呼吸。「我會想辦法。那你現在......過得還好吧？」

「我沒問題，我們互相照顧，就像你們。」巴基往後退了兩步，眼睛依舊和史蒂夫的視線相對，「我希望你拒絕，把盒子丟掉，我希望你平安。」

「你知道我不會拒絕的。」史蒂夫張開雙手，「我是個打架從來不知道跑的人。」

巴基笑了。他們見面兩次──至少這是史蒂夫記得的次數，這是這個堅強的巴基第一次對他笑。巴基轉身離開，小跑步跟上拄著拐杖的同伴。那個人比巴基高一點點，身材寬闊強壯，帽子底下露出金髮。他側著臉看巴基，因為距離的關係史蒂夫看不清他的臉，但男人讓史蒂夫有種奇特的熟悉感。巴基走在他的身邊，男人走得很穩，但巴基還是伸手攙扶他。他們很親密，史蒂夫猜他就是勸巴基對史蒂夫的態度別這麼強硬的人。他找到一個信任的人，和他相互扶持信任。以他們的身分，在現在的處境下，這是難能可貴的情誼。

史蒂夫的心裡感覺有些遺憾，但他只希望巴基平安。

玩得滿頭大汗的巴基跑過來，站在史蒂夫的面前。他的頭髮亂了，滿臉的汗，還有草屑。史蒂夫想都沒想就伸手去幫他把草屑捏起來。

「剛剛那個人是誰？」巴基問。

「沒事，一個問路的人而已。」

史蒂夫看著因為運動臉上泛著紅暈的巴基，感覺自己以冷漠築起的防線正在一點一點地崩塌。自從他決定讓巴基靠近，和巴基相處越久，他的內心越無法控制地渴望。他知道這不是他的巴基，但他的笑容令區別一切的界線變得模糊。史蒂夫渴望摸摸巴基發燙的臉，渴望將他擁抱在懷中守護他剛剛在草地上奔跑時展現的笑容不會退去，這渴望就像在雪夜裡壁爐中熊熊燃燒的火焰一樣炙熱。剛剛另一個巴基站在他的身邊，史蒂夫也沒有這樣的感覺。毫無疑問，在他心裡，眼前這個巴基是特別的，而這正是他所害怕的事。他怕自己會愛上巴基的複製人。

******

史蒂夫記得在他還沒牽扯上荷米斯太空站的事情之前，他接受過幾次總統范倫泰的邀約。范倫泰是他的粉絲，對於美國隊長的事蹟如數家珍。他用了許多理由邀請史蒂夫到華盛頓特區去，頒獎、演講、慶典、國宴。史蒂夫都不知道當時的他怎麼忍受這一次又一次無聊的應酬。不過，這次他不會拒絕參加，因為范倫泰宴請的不僅是華盛頓的達官貴人，還有瓦坎達的大使卡布坦。

史蒂夫在瓦坎達有過一段特殊的日子。當時的他是逃亡海外的不法之徒，好不容易找回來的巴基還在冰冷的醫療艙裡沉睡。他看著外頭的世界因為一紙不合理的協議而劇烈變動，和曾經的戰友反目成仇。他還記得他看見史密森博物館拒絕停止美國隊長收藏展而遭受抨擊的新聞。他不在乎自己的名聲是好是壞，他不在乎別人怎麼評價他。你可以叫他罪犯、是非不分，剛愎自用，他無所謂。他只在乎做正確的事。但看見別人因為他受到牽連的感覺很難受，就像看見跟隨他的夥伴們，從萬人崇拜的超級英雄成了有家歸不得的通緝犯，他的心一樣刺痛。

提查拉在當時給了他很多支持。除了實質的政治庇護，給予巴基的治療和保護，他也讓史蒂夫他們有事可做。他們沒有在瓦坎達這奇妙特殊的國家裡虛度光陰，他們訓練，學習，為了更艱辛的未來做準備。提查拉是慷慨又仁慈的國王，也是一個值得信賴的好朋友。提查拉活到了將近一百歲才過世，他是史蒂夫曾經認識的人裡──當然，不算上史蒂夫自己和巴基的話──活得最久的一個。

卡布坦臉上掛著隨和的笑容，看起來更像個慈祥的老爺爺而非一國大使。他坐在史蒂夫的左邊，耐心聽著坐在史蒂夫右邊的瓦倫泰滔滔不絕談論他的新太空艦隊計畫。

「字母艦隊再五年就可以退休了，新一批的艦隊到那時候已經可以完全接手太空防禦的任務。」瓦倫泰很得意，「喔隊長，你應該看看我們已經造好正在測試中的阿提拉號，是太空中的怪獸啊，無論是武器、推進系統或乘載量，都遠遠超過現在的阿爾法號和西格瑪號。阿提拉號會帶我們飛向宇宙更遠的地方。」

「人們對於追逐未知的慾望永不停歇。」史蒂夫握著他的酒杯說。

「說得好，當然也有現實的理由，地球負荷太重了。我們需要更多殖民地，把地球人移居的範圍擴展得更大。」瓦倫泰大手一揮，彷彿已經將整片宇宙掌握在手中。

「但我們並非宇宙中唯一的居民，擴展勢必會遇到阻礙，有阻礙就有衝突。」卡布坦說。語氣裡的不以為然輕輕飄過，只是瓦倫泰似乎沒有察覺。

「所以我們需要新的艦隊！」瓦倫泰的呼聲引來一陣附和與掌聲。他倚向史蒂夫，「隊長，我知道你去年從軍的經歷不太開心，不過，我還是很希望可以看見你重新穿上制服，可不能浪費了超級士兵的能力！我們可以安排你加入現在的字母艦隊，有好的指揮官帶領，五年的培訓，我相信當我們的新艦隊飛上太空的時候，你會是其中一架的指揮官。」

史蒂夫有些驚訝。「我從未打過新型態的戰爭，更別說在五年之內指揮一艘太空船了。」

瓦倫泰大笑，「戰爭都是一樣的，無論是在地上或是太空中。你從加入軍隊到成為美國隊長帶領自己的小隊，不也只用了幾個星期的時間嗎？領導是一種天賦，而你有。」

宴會結束之後，史蒂夫受卡布坦的邀請來到瓦坎達的大使館。他們坐在大使辦公室裡鋪了舒適坐墊的沙發椅上，端著威士忌。卡布坦甚至拿出雪茄來，而他的健康監控系統連出個聲都沒有。牆上掛著提查拉的孫子、瓦坎達現任國王的畫像。他看起來和提查拉一點也不像。

「瓦倫泰的提議讓你很心動吧？你看起來躍躍欲試。」卡布坦說。不像提查拉，他的英語發音非常標準，一點口音都沒有。

「我必須承認，這個想法很吸引我。我自己也想過要再度加入軍隊，當然，是在適合的指揮官之下。」史蒂夫說。

「新的太空艦隊，阿提拉號、亞歷山大號、凱薩號、漢尼拔號，聽起來很危險啊。」卡布坦夾著雪茄卻不吸，「擴展難以避免會成為侵略吧。」

史蒂夫對於從軍加入艦隊的熱情突然熄滅了。因為他從來就不是因為喜歡打仗才加入軍隊的，他是為了保護，而非掠奪。「如果我加入，我就會成為侵略的一部分。」

「你還有時間可以考慮，但你有選擇，選擇不同的生活，慢慢來吧。」

「我已經無所事事好一段時間了，我想要有所貢獻。」

「從你有興趣的事情開始？」卡布坦建議。

「我有興趣的事？」史蒂夫想了想，「複製人？」

「另一件瓦坎達不贊成的事。」卡布坦的表情變得嚴肅，「瓦坎達早在奧西里斯之前就有了製造複製人的能力，但我們始終沒有做。我們相信萬物皆有靈，世界有其運轉的規律，我們不該破壞它，希望成為神的想法非常危險。製造複製人就已經夠冒犯自然法則了，竟然還要把他們當成貨物一樣出售。死亡不是終點，但也不該用這種方式去打擾。」

「我也不能接受奧西里斯的作法。」史蒂夫想起巴基，在飯店裡乖乖等著他的巴基，因為史蒂夫不看他而垂頭喪氣的巴基。「在接觸過幾個複製人之後更堅定我的想法。」

「一旦美國開放買賣複製人，其他國家也會跟進的，但瓦坎達不會，我們會堅決反對。」

「我很高興聽見你這麼說。」

「別說這些會讓我消化不良的事了。」和善的表情又回到卡布坦的臉上。「我一直都想見你一面，因為我從小就聽提查拉陛下說過很多關於你和你的同伴的事。」

「你認識提查拉？」

「我的父親是他的侍衛長，我和一些臣子的孩子在我們年紀很小的時候就會被召進宮裡，學習，訓練。我有幸得到陛下親自指導過一些日子。」卡布坦說，「他會告訴我們一些年輕時候的事。驚險的宮廷鬥爭，大戰，復仇者，美國隊長和他的夥伴們，住在醫療艙裡的客人。他說你們有時候會去跳王宮外那條瀑布，真瘋狂。」

「我不能不跳，我和山姆打賭輸了。」史蒂夫笑了。其實他不記得和山姆打了什麼賭，他只記得有這回事。他和山姆住在瓦坎達的期間，常一起去爬山健行。瓦坎達位處非洲大陸，地形高低起伏，有足以令每個戶外運動愛好者嚮往的山林。在山裡，一切都變得安靜，祥和，除了蟲鳴鳥叫，只有他們踏在枯葉上的腳步聲。史蒂夫在那裡告訴過山姆他心中的恐懼。他害怕巴基無法消去九頭蛇在他腦中留下的指令，害怕世界陷入危機他卻無能為力。他很少坦白自己的脆弱，當時卻自然而然地說出口。

卡布坦看了一下史蒂夫的手，「你沒有戴你的結婚戒指。你決定放下了嗎？」

「結婚戒指？」史蒂夫攤開手掌，「我本來就沒有結婚戒指。我和巴基匆忙結婚，沒有時間準備戒指。」

「這樣啊。」卡布坦若有所思，「陛下說過，他有送給你們一對汎合金製的結婚戒指。」

「我不記得有這件事。」

「你當然不會記得。」卡布坦說，「他說大戰後，你本來『死了』，你和巴基。在你們一起下葬之前，他以國王和指揮官還有朋友的身分，要求和你們的屍體獨處，為你們祈福，希望你們在死後的世界裡，那寬廣的草原上盡情地奔跑。他為你們特別製作了一對結婚戒指，當作是倉促舉行婚禮的彌補，套在你們屍體的手指上。沒有人知道這件事，他沒有告訴過任何人，直到很多年以後他才把這件事告訴我們。」

奧西里斯在史蒂夫醒來之後不曾交給他任何私人物品，他也不知道和戒指有關的事。「我會去找奧西里斯，看看他們有沒有把戒指收起來。」

******

回飯店之前，史蒂夫在街道上逛了一會。除了警察和機器巡警到處都有以外，華盛頓特區看起來變化不大。史蒂夫曾經在這裡住過幾年。他在這個城市裡遇見山姆，也在這個城市裡和成為冬兵的巴基重逢。在這裡，他讓佩姬和霍華德一手建立的神盾局倒在波多馬克河裡。人們不知道他為什麼這麼做，不知道自己曾經距離死亡和恐懼有多麼近。在這個城市裡發生的一切徹底改變了史蒂夫，他從此成為一個不再輕易相信的人。如果你覺得什麼事不對勁，那或許就真的有哪裡不對勁。

史蒂夫打個電話給巴基，發現巴基正在飯店裡開心地吃客房服務送來的大餐和看電視，不介意他晚一點回去。這個禮拜他去努恩研究園區接巴基回來的時候，特意提早到，在裡頭逗留了一會，拍了一些園區裡的環境和建築物的照片及活動中的複製人，還看見帶著一批研究生，像是要趕往某處匆匆走過的庫努牡博士。葵特許帶巴基出來的時候臉上的表情像是看到孩子考一百分時一樣的欣慰，巴基一定把史蒂夫開始接納他的事告訴葵特許了。這次史蒂夫帶巴基來到華盛頓特區，葵特許也很贊成。

「一起出去玩，增進感情。」葵特許這樣鼓勵史蒂夫和巴基。不過史蒂夫只能暫時讓巴基先待在飯店裡。

他召來的計程車載著他到大圖書館去。大圖書館裡有超過上億本的實體書藏書，這些書是無法外借的，如果要閱讀必須經過申請，全程戴上手套和口罩翻閱，收藏功能大過閱讀。還有各種手稿、文獻，數位化的期刊和報紙新聞，甚至還有可以閱讀的微縮膠片和閱讀機。這是知識的殿堂，外觀也相當宏偉壯觀。史蒂夫看見透明隔音隔間裡的每個人都戴著頭盔式的閱讀器，聚精會神又凝重地喃喃自語。沒有待在隔間裡的人也都戴著頭盔一動也不動地坐在座位上。這裡安靜得似乎連呼吸聲的音量都太大，史蒂夫把腳步放到最輕。

「搜尋功能是語音操控的，隊長，」負責接待史蒂夫的是一位有些害羞又緊張的婦人，「這裡，我幫你打開了，找個隔間進去，就可以開始搜尋了，找到的資料也可以下載到你的個人電腦裡。」

「用這個也可以搜尋得到新聞報導？」史蒂夫問。黑色的頭盔很輕，拿在手上幾乎沒有重量。

「有收進檔案庫的都可以。」圖書館員回答，「最遠收集到一百二十年前的新聞，即使是八卦網站的都有。我們是全世界最大的圖書館，就像二十二世紀的亞歷山大圖書館，我們盡可能蒐集資訊，外面的網路找不到這麼多舊新聞的。」

史蒂夫找了一個隔間坐下，戴上頭盔。一開始眼前是一片全然的黑暗，之後，大圖書館的標誌出現轉了幾圈。

「歡迎來到大圖書館，今天想要閱讀什麼？」頭盔閱讀器問，它的語氣讓史蒂夫想起星巴克店員。

「呃......我想找，彼得‧溫斯頓死亡的新聞報導。」史蒂夫說。要找就要從起源找起，彼得‧溫斯頓的死亡讓溫斯頓生物科技公司成了奧西里斯集團，史蒂夫想要知道發生了什麼事。

大圖書館的標誌──一本翻開的書──飛快地翻了幾頁，一整排新聞標題跑了出來。

新聞報導當時已經八十歲的彼得‧溫斯頓在和女兒安妮‧溫斯頓一次爭吵中，被安妮持刀刺死。安妮還沒有吐露她和父親起衝突的原因，就在入獄之後沒多久自殺身亡，安妮和彼得的股份全部由安妮的養子洛伊繼承，因此他得到了溫斯頓生物科技公司。不到一年，他就把公司名稱改為奧西里斯，著手興建奧西里斯的方尖碑大樓。史蒂夫找到洛伊的照片，那是當年只有三十歲的卜塔。他看起來嚴肅，緊繃，像是肩上扛著千斤重擔。以當時的情況來說，也確實如此。

史蒂夫也看見彼得和安妮的照片。彼得陰鬱又不可一世，安妮的臉上卻帶著溫暖的笑容。然後史蒂夫看見了某個東西掛在安妮的脖子下。

「這裡放大，再放大。」史蒂夫看清安妮項鍊的墜飾，是個上半部是圓圈的十字架。他感覺很熟悉，在哪裡看過？他想起在伊西斯紀念醫院裡的埃及神廟，端坐在裡面的女神像就戴著像這樣的項鍊。他查了一下，這是古埃及人當作護身符的圖案，安卡，生命之符。難道那座怪異的神廟供奉的是安妮嗎？她是卜塔的養母，或許她很熱衷於埃及文化，卜塔有可能以這種方式紀念她。

「搜尋，安妮‧溫斯頓，溫斯頓生物科技公司。」史蒂夫說，大圖書館的符號又劈哩啪啦地翻了起來。接著，同樣有一整排的新聞跳了出來。

安妮，彼得的獨生女，曾育有一子查理。她本來是一位從事埃及文化研究的學者，在獨子查理五歲發生意外身亡之後，便放棄研究工作，以溫斯頓生物科技公司的名義，成立了一間孤兒院，把她接下來三十年的人生都放在照顧孤兒上。她也是在同一年收養了卜塔。史蒂夫找到一篇安妮的專訪，他能從文字裡感受到安妮對於孩子們的關愛和熱情。她同樣把對於埃及文化的熱愛帶給孤兒院的孩子們。她親自為孩子們準備三餐，每晚到每個孩子床邊看看他們的被子有沒有蓋好，為他們說睡前故事。

報導中有幾張照片。安妮被孩子們環繞，安妮教孩子們讀書。安妮抱著她的養子洛伊，也就是改名前的卜塔。當時卜塔五歲。

史蒂夫找到一張安妮和孩子們排排站在孤兒院花園裡的照片。照片不大，拍到背後建築物的一角。像莊園一樣別墅，他不能確定那是不是努恩研究園區裡的建築物。但史蒂夫找到另一張照片，他能看見園區裡的小天使噴水池就在照片中。所以這家孤兒院就是後來的努恩研究園區。

史蒂夫繼續閱讀。安妮喜愛埃及文化，她向孩子們介紹埃及文化的神祕和美好。卜塔從小在安妮的教導之下長大，不難想像他因此同樣對埃及文化產生興趣。但同樣的熱情會擴展到公司的每個人身上嗎？

史蒂夫繼續看了一些和安妮有關的新聞。數量並不多，因為她不是愛出風頭的人，獲得關注僅因為她是一家大企業未來的繼承人。史蒂夫看到一篇令人難過的新聞，報導了安妮的丈夫和兒子查理死於車禍的消息。新聞裡有兩人的照片，查理的照片讓史蒂夫嚇了一跳。

「截圖，回到上一頁。回到第六篇新聞，第三段，截圖。兩張截圖並列。」史蒂夫看著頭盔閱讀器為他並列的兩張照片，五歲的查理，和安妮抱著五歲的卜塔的照片。兩個孩子長得很像。一樣的大額頭，藍色的眼睛。史蒂夫越看越覺得，這兩個孩子長得根本一模一樣。這有可能嗎？複製人是在四十年前發明的，當年卜塔應該已經十歲了。

史蒂夫改成搜尋其他的新聞。關於複製人發明的新聞非常多，這是劃時代的科技成果，不管放在何時，都是足以引起巨大震撼的消息。無數的新聞報導了彼得和他的團隊在國會經過數十年的拉鋸終於通過允許複製人研究的法案之後所達成的驚人成就。史蒂夫從一個陰謀論的網站上找到一張彼得和他的團隊合拍的照片。這篇報導的標題是：妄想當神的詛咒。史蒂夫看了一下內容，報導用神秘而煽動的語氣，描述彼得和他的團隊如何在「企圖成為神」之後，一個接一個受到神的處罰。彼得，死於自己獨生女之手，一位溺斃於海中，一位去爬山時意外墜崖。若真如報導中的理論，他們是因為創造複製人而觸怒了上帝，那麼包括彼得在內的八個科學家都會出事才對。但史蒂夫找了很久，發現就只有這三個人死於非命而已。

他回到那篇陰森森的報導，仔細看看合照的八個人。照片很清楚，史蒂夫不需要放大就能看得出來，裡面有兩張熟悉的面孔。唯一的女性長著伊西斯紀念醫院的院長賽爾凱特的臉，還有一個科學家看起來就像老了一點的庫努牡博士。賽爾凱特和庫努牡的年紀與卜塔差不多，彼得的團隊拍下這張照片時，他們都只有十歲左右而已。他們是這兩位科學家的孩子嗎？他認為答案應該是另外一個。

史蒂夫摘下他的頭盔。他原先以為他在對抗的是人類的秘密，沒想到人類對真正的秘密根本一無所知。

  
\--待續--


End file.
